Vermillion Pt 4: Duality
by emma-rowling
Summary: A powerful sword that can destroy the lives of even the strongest dark lord. Twisted dark secrets about to unveiled. A powerful sorcerer emerges. With Dean Ambrose on path to war with two kingdoms, both Roman Reigns and him are about to learn that it is not about magic but the power of love that can move mountains and make empires crumble.
1. Chapter 1

One

Dean Ambrose had plans to take over the world and if anyone had been smart, they'd stay out of his way.

All his plans now, however, were placed on the backburner because of one reason alone: Roman Reigns.

As the love of life laid motionless in front of him, Dean's mind wandered aimlessly at the recent turn of events.

Finding out his family's skeleton in the closet had been one: dad was part of the brotherhood, a group of men whose sole task was protecting their town's land against dark lords - men whose powers rivalled the greatest sorcerers - for the aborigines of the town: the Samoans.

His real dad was one of - if not - the strongest dark lord while his mother was a mortal.

All these had slowly been revealed to him before his birthday where - as foretold by the brotherhood, Roman's family and his - upon the sighting of the red moon, Dean's full powers would be developed and he would walk among his kind.

None of them counted on his love for Roman… and Roman's love for him. In fact, if it wasn't for his boyfriend, all of these fools would have been dead by now.

In a dark world of deceit and lust for power, Roman was his beacon of hope and light; of all things right. He was his anchor, his heart and soul.

Now here he was lying pale and lifeless; all because he had taken the blow of a powerful sword meant for Dean.

Best friends from fifth grade till senior year when they finally acted on their hidden feelings, they had also discovered that they were also more than lovers; they were soulmates… literally.

Would explain why they had a hard time staying away from one another.

Would explain why they couldn't bear to be away from one another longer than a day.

Until now.

Dean could remember the anger that had lashed through him when he cradled Roman in his arms after he had closed his eyes. The weather too had mirrored his inner anguish of losing the only man he had loved.

Afa, Roman's uncle who specialised in healing amongst other gifts, had said that he had found his nephew in limbo. Unfortunately Roman didn't want to come home… home to Dean and it baffled the dark lord king who had thought his other half was happy with him.

Roman had said it to him often and it was something Dean agreed with wholeheartedly: they were one another's home. They found comfort, love, security and warmth with the other so why did he not want to return?

Linking his fingers with Roman's, Dean kissed his hand. "I hope you can hear me, Roman. I miss you so much and it's only been three quarter of the day. Come home, babe. _Please_. I'm waiting for you."

There was a knock on the door then before Dean went to open it.

Roman's mother and Emma, an orphan girl that Roman and him called theirs, stood in front.

"She couldn't stop crying," Mrs Reigns wept. "Neither can I."

"Come in." Dean quickly ushered them in before closing the door. "Have you eaten?"

"Both of us could barely eat a spoon."

"Mum…"

Mrs Reigns hugged him before she sat down beside Roman where Emma was snuggled near him.

Roman was the one who had first spotted her. According to his boyfriend - Dean still refused to call him as late - she had been standing in the corner of this same bedroom in the castle, trembling when he came near her.

But she took a chance and stretched out her arms wanting to be carried. And Roman - the Mother and Father bear all rolled in one - did, growing attached to her. Although Dean initially had reservations about children, he couldn't help but empathise with her too; her parents had been tortured to death by King Hunter, another vicious ruler of the underworld, for apparently trying to steal corn from the field near his kingdom.

Emma was tortured herself; they burnt her and cut off her tongue; her inability to speak was the only thing Dean couldn't heal. Her burn marks were gone, skin rejuvenated as if nothing had happened to her.

"Have you eaten?" Mrs Reigns asked him, interrupting his thoughts.

"The same as you," Dean sighed sadly as he sat down on the bed. "What can we do? I tried pleading him but there's no response. I just can't understand why he doesn't want to… to..."

"I hate to say it but maybe he's happier there."

* * *

Roman Reigns stared at the man who was standing in front of him, who had asked him to stopped from entering the darkness with his father, Sika.

The Samoan warrior could not believe who was standing in front of him: Mark Calaway, Dean's biological father.

"Surprise," the dark lord said, a smirk present on his face. "Bet you weren't expecting to see me."

"You're supposed to be dead," Roman replied. "How are you still standing in limbo?"

"Because I refused to move from this spot. I've been waiting for someone of importance to get me out of here."

"Importance? Look, Mark, I can't get you out of anything and I'm nowhere near anything of importance."

"With your blood you can."

"What-"

Sika was furious to say the least. "My son will not be giving you anything."

"Of course he will," Mark countered smoothly. "He loves Dean; he'll go back."

Roman shook his head. "No. I can't. Dean's better off without me."

"I know I'm suppose to be happy to hear you say that but I'm going to have to disagree with you. Even though my pain in the ass of a son killed me, I can say you make him happy. So you behave like a mother hen. Beats being a deadbeat boyfriend."

"Don't listen to him, Roman," his father cajoled him. "He only wants to go back up there."

"No different than you wanting to bring him into the darkness where it'll be over for good. Is that what you really want, Roman? You still have a chance to go back; your blood is meant for healing. I know because Dean told me so once. I need it to go back and put him in his place. Then I have to continue my plans."

"Plans?" Roman puzzled. "What plans?"

"I was going to get rid of Seth and an old nemesis… someone who rules the highlands below in the underworld: Paul Wright."

"Why would you want to travel to the highlands?"

"The same way you have Chief Anoa'i, Paul's father was our leader before he exiled himself. He holds with him a powerful sword which can counter the one that poisoned you. I need that sword."

"And why would Paul's father keep it to himself?"

"He always had a holier than thou complex. When we demanded it from him, he refused to give it to us, said it would bring about dark times. I need that sword because if I know those Samoans, they'll be going after Dean."

"But Dean's powerful."

Mark nodded. "That he may be but consider, Roman, what if there was a traitor in your family?"

There were too many count as traitors when Roman thought about it: the brotherhood who had masked themselves as protectors of Dean when in reality, they had wanted him dead from the moment they knew he was in his mother's womb.

Roman's own family, whom also knew the truth, kept if from him; they spent years being hostile on and off towards Dean. The grey eyed man's own father was a traitor, he reminded himself, yet here he was about to step into the dark with him-

"I only did what I did because they promised me power!" Sika revealed suddenly. "Then I found myself here."

"You worked with Hunter on that," the dark lord sneered. "Not me. So take it up with him."

"Wait," Roman commented. "Why isn't Hunter waiting here?"

"Hunter was killed by the sword, Roman. Dark lords either die by the sword or die naturally though that will take hundred of years and then they get sent to the dark. Any other way of dying, you're in limbo which is far more torturing in the long run. So. Can I count on you for help?"

* * *

The steak in front of him looked unappetising.

Or maybe because he didn't feel like even eating. Not when the love of his life laid in bed, cold.

Dean wished this was a fairytale like Snow White where the hero or heroine of the story was in such a state and only a kiss of true love could wake them up. If he were in a similar situation, he'd kiss the hell out of Roman, making sure they never parted from one another again.

The way they were now.

Mrs Reigns had insisted he get something to fill his stomach; Emma and her would stay by Roman's side till his return. Dean had reluctantly agreed; Roman's mother didn't need anymore to worry about.

"Is everything alright, Sire?" one of the servants asked. "Would you like more water?"

"No, it's fine," Dean declined as he stood up from his chair in the dining room. "I'm going out for a stroll."

"Very good, Sire."

The entire Bloomville was now in a state of darkness, Dean mused as he walked; no one dared to come near this castle: no cops nor Sheamus who ruled this town.

But he realised he had spoken too soon when General Drew McIntyre approached him. "Sire-" the bearded brunette said, "King Sheamus to see you."

Dean nodded briskly and faked a smile when Sheamus approached him. "Sheamo."

"What is all this, Dean?" the redhead demanded through gritted teeth. "I will not have your castle on my grounds."

"Really? Last time I checked, I'm free to do whatever the hell I want."

"This is Bloomville. This is my town. There's only room for one king and trust me, it isn't you!"

"Really? Do you even know who I am, Sheamus?"

"Oh I do. The question you should be asking yourself, young dark lord, is do you know who _I_ am?"

Dean's tongue slipped out. "Oh I know who you are and let me tell you something, Sheamo: I ain't scared of you. Bring whoever you want; I'll take down the whole lot of you. I'm going to take over Bloomville. I'm going to take over Sandalwood. I'm going to take over Lakeview and every town and city after that and there's not one man who can stop me."

"Not one?"

"Not one."

"I wouldn't be so cocky; I'm sure there's someone out there who can stop you."

"Oh really? I'd like to know who that man is."

* * *

Roman pondered over Mark's question.

As much as he felt that Dean deserved better than him, he did want to make sure no one else backstabbed him too.

Maybe he could do so from a distance as a friend... the way he used to in high school. "I… I was prepared to go," he revealed to Mark, "To leave Dean and everything behind. But I don't want him to get hurt by more people from my family. It's bad enough we ruined his life."

"We?" Mark replied. "Roman, you didn't do anything to Dean."

But he did; he had kept Dean from living his life. Roman would do good by staying away.

"Look, I don't normally ask for help but now I am," Mark implored again. "I need to go back up there. And I know Dean; he's cocky and think he can take on anyone but when someone gets hold of that sword-"

"So others are aware of it?"

"Yes. Others like the Irish demons. The brotherhood too which also means..."

Which also meant that his family knew too.

Roman had no choice; right now, Mark was the lesser of two evils and Dean's safety was still his priority, lover or not. "I'll help you," he agreed. "What do I have to do?"

* * *

Emma was sound asleep, curled up in Roman's left side while Dean lied on his right.

Mrs Reigns had long retired to her bedroom, leaving just the three of them alone.

Dean didn't want to give up; he refused to. He would fight tooth and nail to get his boyfriend back even if it meant going down there to find out why Roman was so adamant on staying.

Or maybe it was as what Mrs Reigns had said: he was happier there.

His thought then flew to Sheamus. That was two wars he had to brace himself for: Seth and Sheamus. Well the more the merrier. He might as well buy kegs of beer for his men to get ready for their victory party.

It was an inconceivable notion that anyone could defeat him.

There was a sudden feeling of coldness then in the air which made the king sit upright then and immediately he knew what it was: something or someone was here.

"Show yourself," he demanded. "Or I will draw you out myself."

The someone who appeared before him was someone unexpected and it came in the form of his father, Mark. "Hello, son. Daddy's home to stay."

"The hell!" Dean jumped out of bed, questions plaguing him now. "I got rid of you!"

"And you succeeded. In fact, if it wasn't for the kindness of someone, I wouldn't be here."

"Kindness? Who in their everloving mind would help you?!"

Dean followed his father's gaze and he found Roman's eyelashes fluttering then. " _That_ someone with the everloving mind."

 _ **A/N Thank you for the love shown for Pt 3. We're steaming ahead with this and Deb, you're not completely far off; that's all I can say :-)**_


	2. Chapter 2

Two

It took a while for Roman's vision to focus and when it did, Dean's worried face was the first thing that greeted him.

"Roman!" Dean thrilled and before the Samoan man could register further, the auburn haired man's lips pressed hard against his.

As if he had been burnt, Roman moved back before a pair of arms went around him. He looked down to find a smiling Emma staring at him with glistening tears in her eyes. "Hey, sweetie. I missed you; I missed you so much."

A firm kiss was planted to her head before he held her tight.

Dean was giving him an odd look and Roman couldn't fault his boyfriend; his reaction to the kiss was unlike him. "How do you feel?"

"Never been better," Roman lied; a part of him wanted to reacquaint his lips with Dean so badly. "How… where's everyone?"

Then it hit him; they were in the castle. He recognised the bedroom with its four poster bed and medieval style decor.

"We're in the underworld?"

Dean was on his guard now. "We're not. Bloomville. I brought the castle up."

Somehow that didn't surprised Roman. "I guess Sheamus had a thing or two to say about that."

"I'm bracing for war with him as we speak."

Roman nodded. _Stay out of it_ , he warned himself. _He doesn't want to be held back_. "I'm going to bring Emma for a walk."

"That's it?" Dean asked.

"Well, yeah." Then as an afterthought, he added before leaving the room with Emma in his arms, "It's good to see you again, Dean."

* * *

" _It's good to see you again, Dean."_

Roman's words were still ringing in his ears.

First thing his boyfriend had done was pull out of the kiss and then he talked to him as if they were… acquaintances?

What the hell-

"True love," Mark quipped.

And this man… Dean narrowed his eyes at him. Whatever that was bugging Roman had to be from him. "What the hell did you say to him?"

His father shrugged. "Nothing. I asked for his help and he agreed."

"Bullshit!"

"Watch your tongue, boy. I'm in a good mood so I'll let that pass."

"I don't give a damn about my tongue or yours. What's wrong with Roman? That wasn't him!"

"Maybe you ought to ask yourself what the hell were you thinking waging war with the Irish."

"I'm king; I'll do whatever the hell I want."

"Not when I'm back you're not."

Drats! Dean stared at his father as he realised he was right. "Too late. You might as well start preparing. Oh yeah that's right; you forgot I'm a one man army."

"Your cocky attitude is going to land you into an ocean of problems."

"Says the one who has the same attitude."

"Hmmm well I'm not the one whose boyfriend wants to be friends with him," his father taunted him dryly. "Oh. I've said too much."

Friends? Roman? Maybe those words fit in the context of their relationship but they were more than that; theirs extended beyond that of a-

"Cat got your tongue?"

Dean tossed him a warning look. "No. But I'll get yours if you keep flapping those gums of yours."

"Dean, I applaud you for your confidence and haughtiness; it's everything I've wanted in a son but step aside now. I'm back and I'm going to continue with my duties. You can go about doing whatever it is you were doing before you killed me."

The blue eyed man strode up to his father face to face. This old man was playing with more than one nerve of his. "Oh yeah? I was kicking asses before I killed you. I made men bleed. I tore them apart limb by limb. Wanna know how, old man?"

"I think I have a good idea," his father answered with a shadow of a smile on his face. "You don't have to sell your craziness to me, Dean."

"I am not crazy!"

"Fine. Your… wild side."

His chin up, he smirked at his father. "I'm not backing down, old man. This kingdom is mine. I'm going to conquer everything in my path and everyone will fear me."

"Dean, you can conquer everything and anything except your boyfriend's heart. And magic is not going to cut it."

Why did he keep speaking as if Roman no longer loved him? That was not possible in any way. "Roman loves me."

"Oh I agree. Roman will always love you. But sometimes love isn't enough," his father said knowingly. "See you in my court at seven in the morning."

What the hell? Now he was being summoned? "And if I don't show up?"

"Well, we'll just have to see then, won't we?"

* * *

Emma had shown Roman where she slept so he stayed with her until she drifted off into dreamland before making sure she was tucked in.

As he stepped outside of the castle, darkness surround him everywhere.

This was probably all this place would be until the war with Sheamus and who knew what would happen then? If Sheamus found a way to retrieve the sword, Dean and any other dark lord would be in big trouble.

Maybe he could travel… no… he told himself he'd stay out of it. Maybe he could suggest to Mark to get someone to travel there to retrieve the sword.

That'd work.

"Roman?"

Roman took a deep break before turning around only to find Dean striding up to him. "Hey."

"How's Emma?"

"She's asleep in her room."

"Well, now that we're alone…" Dean then claimed his lips in a soft kiss.

There was nothing he wanted more than to kiss Dean back but he couldn't. Dean wanted to break free from him and his overly caring ways. And his love wasn't enough either.

This time, Dean pulled away and stared at him. "It's the same thing."

"What?"

"You're holding back. I can feel it." Dean looked deep into his eyes. "Why?"

"You're thinking too much," Roman said, trying to act calm. This connection that they had made it difficult for him to hide. "I'm fine."

"I didn't said you weren't fine; I said you were holding back."

"Can we discuss this some other time?"

"No. Roman, what's wrong? Did something happen down there… wherever you were?"

"Nothing happened. I just realised some things. I saw your father and he asked for my help so I gave it to him."

Dean stared at him for a while. "It's good to see you again."

"What?"

"It's good to see you again. You said that to me as if we were nothing more than acquaintances… or friends."

"Dean-"

"It didn't help with Mark teasing me about it."

"What's wrong with being friends?" Roman questioned.

"Roman, we are friends," Dean answered. "But we're also lovers too and… we're soulmates, Roman. How can you forget that?"

But Roman didn't forget. Maybe his boyfriend would never admit to it but he had certainly hinted or flat out said it a lot about his parental like ways. He blinked back tears. "I'm tired. I'm going to go and rest. Which of the rooms can I-"

"Mine." The reply was firm.

"Right."

His… for now.

* * *

Dean stared after Roman until he disappeared around the corner to the hallway.

His boyfriend's soul was restless but why? And that question he had posed about being friends…

"Told you."

His meddlesome old man. "What exactly happened down there?" Dean asked.

"I don't know."

Turning around, he gave him a glare; the dark lord was not in the mood for games. "Liar."

"He wants to be friends," his father stated simply.

"Yeah I kind of get that when he threw that question at me. I want to know why. And I know you know so spit it out, old man."

"I can't. Not my place to say. I'd ask your boyfriend."

Dean was starting to be exasperated with his father. "He's not saying anything."

"Hmmm haven't you learnt that patience is a virtue?" Mark retorted lightly. "Give the man a break; he just returned."

"No. I'm not letting this go. You know what else I'm not letting go? Him. And now that I've declared that, I want to know what your interest is in our relationship. You've been dropping hints left and right-"

"The man gave me his blood to heal me. I owe him. Period."

"His… his blood?"

"How do you think I had the strength to leave?"

Dean let his father's words sink in. Must have been something Mark had said to make Roman agree. There was no way he'd give it up without a good reason. Or… "Did you threaten him?"

"You insult me by suggesting that, son. I gave him my reasons and he agreed. That is all. Why don't you ask him for more details? Isn't that what _friends_ do?"

"I'm not interested in being just his friend."

"Too bad; that's what you'll be eventually."

What the…

"Oops. I said too much." With a patronising pat, his father smiled, "See you tomorrow at seven."

"Tedious old man," Dean muttered under his breath when he turned around.

When he returned to the bedroom, Roman was asleep in bed.

His father's words came back to haunt him, making him frown as he tossed his black trenchcoat and t-shirt aside before climbing into bed, hovering over Roman.

His boyfriend's eyes slowly peeled open. "De.. Dean?" he said sleepily.

"Fuck being friends," Dean huskily informed him before claiming his lips in a searing kiss.

Roman seemed to be in a dilemma deep within his soul before he gave in and returned his affections.

* * *

He felt someone kiss him on his cheek and instinctively, Roman knew it was Dean.

This whole drifting thing was harder that he had expected. He had to be tougher with his decision. Last night was a one time affair no matter how much he wanted to hold on to the auburn haired man with that cheeky smile and those beautiful blue eyes. Surely there was a way to-

"I'm late for my meeting with my father," Dean informed him. "Apparently I'll see what happens if I'm late but I don't care. Last night was worth it."

Damn it; Dean was making this so hard for him. "Dean-"

"Now I've got to hear him gloating about the repercussions of not being on time-"

"I can follow you and explain to him," Roman offered. After all it was sort of his fault; they both had their turns to top.

"Our sex life is our business, not his. I just hope no one heard us moaning out loud last night."

Roman's eyes widened; he hadn't thought that far. "Were there guards outside?"

"Nope."

"Oh. Okay that's alright then." Still, he had to explain; he didn't want Dean to butt heads with his father.

Despite his boyfriend's protest, he showered and changed before leaving the room with him.

The moment they entered the granite walled court, Mark looked up from the person who standing in front of him near his skull decorated throne; something about the man's shoulders seemed familiar to Roman and-

"Aaah look who finally showed," the king greeted when he spotted the two of them. "I was just about to send the cavalry to look for you."

Dean rolled his eyes. "There was no need for that."

The man, whom Mark had been talking to, turned around then; Roman could not believe his eyes.

It was Jon.

* * *

"What the hell is he doing here?" Dean growled almost immediately, his hand gripping Roman's tight. "You told me disowned this piece of-"

"That's your older brother," Mark pointed out. "I'll have you mind your manners-"

"Manners? Fuck with this-"

"And your language."

Dean huffed. "What is he doing here?!"

"I invited him. After all, I wanted the two of you to meet one another as brothers."

Brothers? Not if he could help it. "Half."

Jon smiled at him widely. "Dean!" Then his smile changed a little when he saw Roman, almost bashful. "Roman!"

The asshole. "Where's your darling Leakee?" Dean quizzed pointedly.

"He's at home. I'm only here for three days to assist Father with something."

Dean strode up to him, swagger in his steps. "Assist? You never liked being a dark lord. Now you're keen to participate in activities?" Then he smiled when remembered where a certain someone was. "Leakee's at home? Bet he doesn't know what you're doing now, does he?"

"No-"

"At least Roman and I are honest with one another. You're living a lie."

Jon hung his head down in shame.

Dean didn't buy it though; this man had no qualms about lying to his boyfriend. He doubt he had regrets over those lies either.

"I'm assisting Father with retrieving back a sword," the traitorous man continued, "A powerful sword that can kill our kind. It's an important task."

"You should have come earlier, Dean," Mark added. "I would have given it to you instead."

Dean clenched his fists, wanting nothing more than to hit Jon's face.

* * *

Roman couldn't bear to watch what was unfolding before him any longer. _Maybe one more time helping him wouldn't hurt…_ "Mark," he called him softly. "You remember our deal. You know why I did what I did down there."

To his credit, Mark didn't deny those words. "I do."

"Then don't you think Dean ought to be the one leading? I'm sure he's more powerful."

A smile slowly spread on the king's face. "Loyalty was always your strongest quality." His eyes were now on Dean. "Dean, I'd like you to lead the expedition."

His boyfriend's eyes shifted between Mark and him then, narrowing in suspicion.

"Drew, bring my son over to the trunk," Mark continued before leaving the court. "See if he wants anything."

Dean followed behind Drew toward a huge wooden trunk at the corner.

The Samoan man felt a pair of eyes on him then and realised Jon was gazing at him. "Yeah?" Roman asked. "Something I can help you with?"

"I've never seen Dean look at you that way before," Jon commented with a slightly amused look. "You should have seen his face when he saw you exchange words with my father."

"What do you mean?"

"He looked disappointed… with you."

 _ **A/N Jon's back and he wants something. Thank you for giving this story a chance. I appreciate it.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Three

Crossing his arms, Roman frowned at the dirty blond. "If he's disappointed in me, he'll let me know. Your presence here, though, makes me question your intentions."

Jon shrugged. "I was summoned by my father to do this task. That's all."

"Which you never cared about before."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You don't?" Roman mocked, feeling defensive on behalf of Dean. "You never let on you were one of them; you pretended to be mortal. And keeping it from Leakee? That's what you call love? You were never really dead when that sword struck you, were you?"

Jon stiffened and walked away, tossing a quick glance at Roman.

This one needed to be watched out; the Samoan man wondered what excuses Leakee, his descendant, was given for his absence. Surely the man was given a reason for his long time love's sudden departure as opposed to waking up to an empty bed.

"I'd like to have a word with you in private, babe," Dean said as he came up to him, interrupting his train of thoughts."Now."

Roman soon found his lover dragging him away from the court towards their bedroom not long after.

Dean seemed to be in a hurry and there was no doubt what was on his mind. Once they were alone, the auburn haired man looked at him keenly. "Alright, Roman. What happened down there? What did my father said that made you agree to help him?"

The grey eyed man sighed. "I think you better sit, Dean."

"No, I think I'll stand."

It was evident Dean wanted to get to the bottom of it and not a minute later. "Jon wasn't lying about the sword," Roman spilled. "It exists and it's apparently with a nemesis of your father's in the highlands of the underworld. Everyone who's against you knows of it, Dean. Including Sheamus and my family. If he gets a hold of it, this war you're about to have… I didn't want anything to happen to you and so I agreed."

"So you do love me."

"Of course I love you. I'll always love you."

"And yet you want to be friends."

"I… it's better this way."

"Why?"

This was the harder part. "My love couldn't save you-"

"Roman-"

"And you didn't want a noose around your neck."

"Noose?" Dean puzzled.

"Me," Roman explained. "I felt your soul as I was leaving; you felt suffocated, shackled. And I started to recall some of those times-"

There was a knock on their bedroom door interrupting anything else he wanted to say. Dean grumbled as he opened it; Jon was standing there. "Father said we must leave now."

"I'll see you in the hall." Dean shut the door without waiting for an explanation. "Better start packing."

"Dean?" Roman called softly.

"Yeah?"

"It's for the best. You'll see; you're going to do amazing things."

"Oh I _know_ I'm going to." An empty black duffel bag was thrown at Roman then. 'Pack up."

Roman did a double take between the bag and him. "But-"

"You and I are not cut out to be just friends. Now come on. We don't want to keep the golden boy waiting."

Roman grabbed a few folded clothes including cargo pants and denim jeans. "But what about Emma?"

"She can't come with us, Roman," Dean stated.

"I know that but who's going to watch over her? Certainly not Mark."

"Mum will."

"Your mum's here?"

"Nope but yours is." Then in a small voice, he added, "I call her Mum because she's been more of a mother to me than mine. Well, you know aside from you too."

"Well, you've always been family-"

"And yet you want to be friends." Dean ran his hand through his long hair. "Roman, do you really want to be friends? Honestly?"

Roman shook his head. "No."

"Then why are you running from me?"

They met up with Roman's mother at the hall where she cried as she hugged him tight. "No trying to play hero," she cautioned him. "And keep one another safe."

The Samoan man bit back a smile when Dean hugged her before squeezing Emma tight.

As he gave his boyfriend some space while his mother began to fuss over him in a motherly way, Jon approached him. "You're coming with us?"

"Yeah, Dean asked me to." Roman crossed his arms. "Is there a problem?"

"No. I don't have a problem. It's just that you've been holding my brother's hand for so long, he doesn't know how to cope without it and he finally broke free of you and became the dark lord that he is now, well, guess that makes you kind of redundant now, does it? You're probably just there for the physical part when he gets lonely at night."

Anger coursed through the raven haired man then. "Say that one more time, I dare you."

"You know, Roman, you talked about Leakee and me but at least I don't have him wanting to break free of me and walk on my own. At least my love saved him."

"What's going on here?"

Dean was standing behind, staring daggers at Jon.

"Nothing," Jon said. "I was just asking Roman if he was following us. That's all."

"Yeah he is," Dean curtly confirmed. "You got a problem with that?"

"No."

"Good. We start with the treks from Willow Woods in the land down under."

* * *

"I can't believe my father did this to me," Dean murmured as they walked a bit far ahead of Jon on the treks filled with dead leaves in the dark woods upon reaching the underworld. Trees that were bare and rotting surrounded them. "I can't believe that ingrate he calls a son is following us."

Apparently he had left the door open for that because Roman giggled, "Well, you did wake up late."

"I did not wake up late, Roman. I woke up very early this morning. Very early. Like eleven." Then he smirked. "Besides, admit it: I wore you out last night."

"You called that wearing me out?"

"You woke up early too, Roman. In fact, if I hadn't kissed you, you'd still be in dreamland where we're on our third round."

Roman's smile was pure sunshine. "Maybe. Can you use your powers here?"

"No. From the point of this forest till the highlands, no one's magic works. Well, your enhanced strength doesn't count since you're not a dark lord."

"But you drank some of my blood. Maybe yours will work."

"Maybe." Dean went in for the kill, his heart pounding at the thought of being back to something that was now foreign to him. "So you didn't answer my question earlier: why are you running away from me, Roman?"

"I already told you. And let's be honest: I'm not a good boyfriend."

The dark lord stopped in his tracks, mouth agape. "Who told you such a thing?"

"No one did. I told you I could feel you and it's my fault-"

"It's not your fault." Dean was starting to piece the puzzle together. "It's true that you act like a parent to me at times. But that's you; you're a care bear. Not that I want you to worry about me constantly but I don't want you to do so unnecessarily. I can handle fights, Roman. I know you feel overprotective of me but I can fight; that's what I do."

Roman nodded.

"Although you and I make a good tag team. It's kind of like in high school. I didn't need you to fight for me then either. But I'll tell you what I'll need for the rest of our lives: I need your love, Roman. You have a pure heart that has helped me more than you'll ever know. Like that Math test." Roman looked up at him in surprise. "Yeah; I knew it was you who swapped the papers. Just like it was you who was my secret Santa during the three years my mum and dad didn't celebrate Christmas. Just like it was you who crawled into my bed, on the days that I didn't come over, to hold me. That wasn't purely friendship, was it, Roman? I can't go back to being just friends and I know you can't either. So-"

"Are you two sweethearts done?" Jon asked, joining them. "We need to get the sword."

This man and his traitorous lies that spawned wars. Dean faced him and snarled, "We'll go whenever we feel like it."

"There are things far more important than your love."

"Nothing is more important to me than Roman. Go stand aside and play with your wiener, you liar."

"What is your problem with me, brother?"

The man couldn't be serious by asking him that. "What is my problem? My problem is you lying to us from the start. You led us on a wild goose chase and you know what the worse parts were? That you knew who I really was and who Seth was too yet you chose to hide it from us and the man you supposedly claimed to love."

"You wanted to run from Roman at some point, didn't you?"

Dean stepped up to his half brother. "I'm this close to killing you right now."

"Dean," Roman intercepted. "Baby boy, save it for later… you know, after you get the sword. You can practise... using him."

"Hmmm... good idea."

"Your love's not perfect either, is it?" Jon criticised more.

"No relationship is perfect, dumbass," Dean snapped. "You're bound to hit bumps along the way. The important thing is that you communicate and try to compromise which probably doesn't mean a thing in your dictionary. And get your facts right: I may have wanted to run but I stayed and talked. The way he's staying and we're talking. Miss me with your perfect love bullshit because Roman and I don't want anything perfect; we'll settle for imperfect. Besides you're one to talk; you lied to Leakee so spare me your garbage." He took Roman's hand. "Let's go."

 _That's strike one, brother,_ Dean thought murderously as they continued their journey _. Three strikes and I'm coming for your throat._

* * *

They had to make camp for a while near a river with water as blue as the sky near the edge of the dark woods to rest. "What a lovely sight," Roman breathed. "Babe? We haven't gone for vacation in a while. Maybe we should go to the Maldives or something. They have waters as clear as this."

Dean spun him around in his arms. "I'll bet they do. I can take you there anytime."

"Legally I mean."

"Sometimes it's fun to break the rules, babe."

"Oh I have no doubts about that one." Roman looked around. "Can I bathe in the water?"

"Yeah. Looks clean." Dean grinned, his dimples popping. "Do you want company?"

"Nah. It'll only be a quick one."

"Hmmm then go to the far end of this path...near the bushes. You know, for privacy."

"Okay. I won't be gone for too long."

Roman followed the trail where Dean had shown him and reached the river bank. He made sure no one was in sight before he quickly stripped off and jumped into the water.

He regretted it.

It was almost ice cold.

"Fuck," he cursed under his breath before throwing more water on his face. Slowly, his body adapted to the temperature of the river.

Taking in his surroundings, he realised that the underworld didn't have nature the way the mortal world had.

The only living things he had seen so far were crows and owls.

It was gloomier too. The sky was a blend of red and black with fog found in certain corners.

He was running his fingers through his hair, trying to detangle when his body tensed then on instinct; someone was watching him.

It better not be Jon. That creep had been giving him glances that was anything but innocent… Roman gave him the benefit of a doubt though; maybe he was missing Leakee.

Turning around, he found no one and continued enjoying the clear water.

So far, so good.

Dean and him were alright. They had some more stuff to talk about but they were on the same page.

Roman had been singing a song softly when a hand touched him on his shoulder. He elbowed the person in response.

"Ouch!"

Oh no.

"Dean!" Roman turned around immediately at the sound of his voice and rubbed his boyfriend's left rib. "I'm so sorry, baby boy."

Dean grimaced. "I'm pretending… it doesn't hurt."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." Like the smooth operator he was, Dean's arm went around him then, pulling him closer. "This is nice."

Roman grinned. "Very nice," he agreed.

Their lips met halfway, kissing that intensified gradually. This was more than nice; this was romantic. He wanted nothing more than to make love to Dean there and then in the river, the gentle nature that surrounded them a nice setting.

And when he felt Dean tugging on his hair impatiently, he gave in to his desires... leaving both of them, a while later. contented and in pure bliss.

Dean teased him - after coming down from the high of his ecstasy - about how happy they'll be as just friends. "Can you believe that?" his boyfriend asked.

Roman chuckled as he nudged his darling's thighs apart again for round two. "Nah."

 _ **A/N Thank you for the kind comments. I appreciate it.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Four

Dean was snuggled comfortably by his side, sound asleep.

For some reason, Roman couldn't sleep well; it felt as though someone was watching him. He slowly disentangled himself from his lover's embrace and sat up only to find a black goat with red eyes staring at him.

The Samoan man slowly stood up only for the goat to stand on the back of its two hoofs.

Roman stumbled back. "Dean!" he hissed.

His boyfriend didn't move, merely sleeping blissfully unaware.

The goat started walking towards him.

Not wasting time - Lord knew what this creature was in disguise - Roman punched the ground making the area shake, scaring the creature away, its legs taking it far away into the woods.

Dean merely turned to the other side with a soft sigh as if he hadn't felt the ground rumbling moments before.

Odd.

Roman considered waking him up but decided against it.

 _Forget about this_ , he told himself. _You have a bigger day tomorrow_.

* * *

Roman woke up to find Dean putting flowers into his hair. "Dean!" he groaned, rubbing his eyes. "It's too early for this."

His boyfriend laughed. "What? You look so pretty with them."

"What do I look like to you? A Disney princess?"

"Moana."

Well maybe it wasn't bad.

"Come on, Sleeping Beauty. We need to start getting ready." Dean batted his eyelashes. "Do you want company in the river?"

"I won't say no to morning sex."

"Who said anything about sex?"

Roman shook his head at his boyfriend. "Really, Dean? I can see right through you."

"You want me!"

"Yeah, I do. So get your cute butt into that water."

"You don't have to tell me twice!"

Laughing, Roman ran after a sprinting Dean and jumped in after him into the cold water.

Immediately his boyfriend wrapped his arms around his neck. "Someone's eager."

"Eager to fuck you into the next century."

"Prove it."

"I don't have your kind of powers." Roman pouted. "Fuck me?"

Dean chortled. "Smooth, babe. What have I done to you?"

"Corrupt me. Brainwashed me. Hypnotise-"

"I asked for one, not a list."

"With you, Dean, it'll take an entire series."

When Dean and him were dressed and headed out towards where Jon's was, the dirty blond was sharpening his dagger. "Took you both long enough."

"Couldn't wait?" Dean quipped. "Bored out of your mind? Hopefully you were sharpening your dagger because you wanted to stab yourself in the neck."

"Good morning to you too, baby brother." Jon gave Roman a brief glance. "And boyfriend."

"Traitor," Roman replied.

"Traitor!" Dean threw his head back and laughed. "Good one, babe. Your sheep's clothing is falling off, dear brother. Maybe you ought to put it back before your boyfriend discovers that you're a wolf."

Jon didn't seemed to fazed. "Not likely."

Not likely? He'd never tell Leakee and the poor man was going to live the rest of his life in the dark? "Why not?" Roman wanted to know. "Maybe he'd love you all the same - dark lord or not."

"Wake up, Roman. Our kind do not mix with yours."

His comment irked the Samoan warrior to no end. "Then I guess Dean and I are the exception," Roman rubbed in. "Maybe you ought to give your boyfriend the benefit of a doubt."

"You don't know Leakee."

Dean snorted. "Roman knows me. To be honest, I don't believe the words coming out from your mouth… not after what you've done."

"Dean, get over it," Jon said. "I lied, okay? I made a mistake. Big deal. At least I got to experience the best of both worlds. You're stuck with Roman and you'll never know what it's like to have a life of danger and power."

"Danger? Power? Jon, you were too much of a wuss to even stand up to our father. You ran away. I don't. Running's not my thing. I stay and fight; that's what I do. If someone were to force me to do something I didn't want to, I sure as hell wouldn't be sulking like a… oh that's right. You're a prince. I forgot."

"You'd stand up to Dad, Dean? Really? You expect me to believe that?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "Clearly you've never seen us talk before. I'm done with this conversation. Let's go."

Jon raised his chin. "Do you even know the direction, Dean?"

"Nope. But Drew does." A impish grin stretched across the MMA fighter's face. "What? You thought I'd trust you to lead us there?"

When Dean turned his back, Roman did not miss the murderous look on Jon's face.

* * *

"What are those orange birds flying in the air?" Dean asked his general as his blue eyes stayed fixed on the majestic bird swooping down from a distance moments later. "Are those-"

"Phoenixes?" General Drew affirmed his suspicions. "Yes. There are plenty of creatures here in the underworld. For example, at Lake Black, you'll see there are Kelpies."

"Kel-what?"

"Kelpies are water horses that lure their victims to sit on their backs… to ride them to their doom."

"Sounds morbid."

"I'm not sure if you've noticed but your father has three headed hellhounds locked up in his basement. Their his pets. Also remind your boyfriend to be careful when going to rivers. There are nymphs there that seduce anyone with their singing and then drown or make them theirs."

Dean made a mental note to remind Roman later.

"Interesting place. Are there any normal creatures?" Dean wanted to know. "Like owls? I'm pretty sure I heard a hoot last night."

"There are owls. And crows as big as hawks, goats and rabbits that are well… humanoid."

"You have got to be kidding me."

General Drew laughed. "I kid you not, Sire. May I tell you a story?"

"Story?"

"About the castle we're heading to?"

"Sure. Tell me the story."

"There was a dark lord that was so powerful…"

* * *

While Dean walked ahead with General Drew, Roman wondered why Jon had decided to lie in that book he had made the pretense of leaving behind to guide Dean and him in their battles. The way how he spoke about his love for Leakee like it was of ancient love that transcended time.

"That book that you wrote," the grey eyed man asked slowly. "You lied in it about Leakee and you."

"No, I love Leakee," Jon swore. "From the moment I met him, I wanted him so bad. He just never saw me at first as his potential mate. I had to do whatever it took. I mean how can I not want him? He's the son of the Chief; it's a huge deal!"

Something about the way he had said those words… "What do you mean whatever it took?"

Jon shrugged. "What do you think?"

"You wooed him?"

"Ha! See, Roman that's where you and I differ. I saw him and I did whatever I could to have him. You took a chance. Suppose Dean had said he didn't want you?"

"Then I'd have to accept it. His happiness matters to me."

"Oh Leakee's mattered to me too but I knew I had to have him no matter what. And I told myself that when I did have him, I'd make him happy. To do that, I did whatever that was necessary. First thing I did was get rid of Afa… the way you should have with Corey."

"Get rid of Afa? What the hell do you mean?"

Jon merely winked at him.

"Why would I get rid of Corey?" Roman pressed. "If Dean had told me he loved him-"

"What, Roman? You were going to sit back and let someone else take your man away?"

"Dean's his own person. He's allowed to love whoever he wants."

"Even now?"

Roman frowned. "Yes. Even now."

A shrug. "Maybe you don't love him enough."

* * *

But Roman did love him, he thought to himself as they stopped for a short rest. He had chosen to sit by the river bank where he could gather his thoughts as he tied his hair.

Dean was by his side shortly after giving him a hard kiss. "Miss me?"

"Yeah." Then Roman took the plunge. "Dean?"

"Mmmm…"

"You know… you know that if you had told me you loved Corey or anyone else, I'd have left you alone after that night in the glasshouse."

His boyfriend stared at him. "I know."

"You do?"

"Of course. And even if I had been with Corey or anyone else, someday I would have still found my way to you." With a soft smile, Dean slid closer to him. "I just didn't want to wait for someday."

Roman's heart melted.

"What's up?"

"Something about what Jon had said about doing whatever it took to get Leakee… and getting rid of Afa."

"He got rid of Afa? Like killed him or something?"

"I'm not sure how but that was his implication."

Dean looked thoughtful. "This guy is crazier than I thought."

"You have to be careful of him, Dean. He-"

"Roman, I am more powerful than he is."

"Why is that?" Roman wondered. "Is it because you have my blood?"

"You think because you can crack the earth, you're more powerful than me?"

"Well it scared that goat away last night."

"What goat?"

Roman realised that he hadn't shared with Dean about that black goat. He started relating to him what happened including how the auburn haired man had slept through the mini earthquake.

"The last time a goat came, it was Seth," Dean recalled.

"You don't think…"

"No, it couldn't be. Maybe it's Jon?" A dangerous look crossed Dean's face. "He's dead if it's him."

"I still can't believe you slept through it."

"I didn't feel the earth move or hear you. If I did, I'd burn that goat."

"Dean, that's cruel."

"When it comes to me protecting you, all bets are off. I'll go straight for that person's head."

Roman didn't want an angry Dean so he decided to distract him. "We passed a field just now but it only had weeds. I wish I had seeds to plant here. This place could use a little cheering up."

"I saw some black roses not far from here. I'll go get some for you."

"Dean-"

"I insist, Roman. Stay here." Dean then gave him a quick kiss before standing up and heading in that direction.

Roman stared as his boyfriend ran into the woods.

 _ **He seems dressed in all of me… stretched across my shame…**_

The haunting voice caught his attention then as he turned his head.

 _ **All the torment and the pain… leaked through and covered me. I'd do anything to have him to myself… just to have him for myself…**_

Slowly standing up, Roman followed the direction of that voice, further into the river

 _ **Now I don't know what to do when he makes me sad…**_

His surroundings became quiet then. Crows flew over his head, the remaining dead leaves attached to the trees gently moving.

Suddenly, Roman felt himself being pulled into the water… into something far deeper. He tried to swim up but something was holding him back. Whirling around, he found an auburn haired woman wearing a long white dress staring at him.

 _ **Come, young warrior… let me show you something…**_

Roman accepted her stretched hand as she continued to bring him down.

Then a white light flashed out of nowhere making him see an image...

 _Jon walked down the corridor of the stoned castle, turning to his left and right before making his way to where Afa - the one man Leakee had feelings for - stood in front of the treasure room._

" _Afa." The dirty blond nodded at him. "May I have a word with you?"_

 _Afa raised an eyebrow. "You may."_

" _Not here. Maybe near the corner of this passageway?"_

" _Very well, Jon. But let us make haste."_

 _The two men walked briskly to the spot not long after and Jon immediately jumped on the subject. "I do not wish for you to go near Leakee."_

 _Afa started to laugh. "And why should I abide by your wish?"_

" _Because I want him. And I know you have feelings for him but they have to remain concealed or I will make you suffer should you choose to reveal them."_

 _The Samoan warrior took a step closer. "You do not frighten me, Jon Moxley."_

" _Oh but you will because I know everything about you, Afa. I know last night, you spent the night in Leakee's bed. I should not have allowed it to have led to that but…" Jon shrugged. "I know that you have an ill sister to look after and you need this position to care for her. I know that your father is with fever and you seek the antidote for it but alas for you, it is only found in the underworld." Jon removed a small twig with a row of yellow leaves to it. "I can give this to you if you stay away from what is mine."_

 _Brown eyes bore into blue ones. "You snake!"_

" _I prefer fox."_

" _You will not get away with this!"_

" _Oh but I have."_

 _"I hope your family members never find their true love," Afa sneered. "For what you've done to me."_

" _That's their problem, not mine."_

" _You selfish bastard."_

" _Only when it comes to Leakee."_

" _I've got news for you, you delusional fool. This is not love."_

" _It is to me."_

* * *

"I'm not surprised," Dean surmised as he sat beside Roman at the river bank where he had found his love all wet. Upon asking what had happened, his boyfriend had related everything. "But I assumed you are?"

Roman nodded numbly as he patted his hair dry with a hand towel. "Yeah."

"Huh." Dean gave his darling an owlish look. "And what do you make of all this now?"

"That he doesn't know what love is."

"Yeah." Then Dean added with a frown, "Next time don't go anywhere without me. This is the underworld, babe. Not our world. There are nymphs who… wait a minute. She didn't drown you."

"No, of course not. I thought she wanted to but clearly she had her own plans."

Odd.

Then what was she?

Dean shook his head, focusing on other questions on his mind. "I wonder if my family knows that he resorted to that? Well not yours, obviously. Even if they did, I'll bet they'd hide it."

"Yeah," Roman agreed. "I mean it is what it is. That book he had written was just a book filled with lies. I wonder what his intention was."

The dark lord knew his boyfriend enough to know that his heart was broken but he was trying hard not to show it. "Roman."

"I'm okay."

"Sure you are, Roman. It's me. Dean. I know you, remember?" Dean pulled him into his arms. "You don't have to hide from me."

His lover looked away but Dean could see the pain in them. "I feel bad for Leakee," Roman admitted before giving him a soft squeeze. "He's in the dark about the whole thing. He thinks Jon really loves him but action always did speak louder than words..."

"Yeah it does," Dean agreed.

He stared after his boyfriend who had started walking ahead, unable to fight the uneasiness within him.

This was affecting Roman deeply.

"Next up," Drew announced when Dean finally joined them. "Lake Black!"

 _ **A/N Thank you for giving this story a chance :-)**_


	5. Chapter 5

Five

 _"Do you have a crush on little old me?" Dean teased._

" _No," Roman said softly. "I love you."_

 _Dean stopped laughing and looked at him, his face shocked. There was a moment of silence when he stared at Roman. "What did you say?" he asked slowly._

 _"I said I love you, Dean. I've always loved you. Since we were in sixth grade, I had a thing for you and then it grew serious and-"_

 _"Stop it, Roman. Why are you telling me this now?"_

 _"Because I can't hold it in anymore. I have to let it go so that I can rid myself of all these feelings that I'm having-"_

"Two things to remember!"

Roman snapped out of his mental recollection as Drew made some announcements.

"Firstly, do not go deep into the woods for darkness lies there," the general continued. "Secondly do not thread into the middle of the lakewater for there are creatures waiting to pull you under."

Roman felt Dean squeeze his left hand; probably a reminder to him after what happened during their pit stop hours ago.

"Gentlemen, welcome to Lake Black!"

And what a sight it was.

The lake spread wide and far with dark navy blue water surrounded by hollowed trees with the red and black sky painted behind.

"You alright?" Dean asked, blue eyes scanning his face.

Roman waited till Jon made his way to a hollowed tree a few feet from them before he shook his head. "Dean, I feel like it's my responsibility to tell Leakee about what really happened."

"Babe-"

"No, hear me out. If I were in his position, I'd want to know than live a lie. Because that's what he's doing, Dean. He's living a lie, thinking that Jon is a good person."

"I don't know, Roman."

"I'm his descendent. If I can find someway to right things between him and Afa…" There had to be a solution. But what? _If there's a will, there's a way_ , he reminded himself. Will… Wait a minute… He stared at his boyfriend. "Dean!"

"Yeah?" Dean asked, giving him an inquisitive look.

"You can send me there!"

"Roman, I'm not going to send you far away. You're staying by my side and that's final." Then his boyfriend added quietly, "I've already lost you once. I can't lose you again."

"But you won't. I'll be back."

"And how do you propose you'll come back?"

"I… Well, I uh…" Roman tried, thinking fast. "You'll come with me."

Dean seemed thoughtful. "Babe, I only need the sword. As for Leakee-"

"Did I hear about the love of my life?" Jon cooed as he strode up to them both. "I miss him; I just wish we can get this whole thing over and done with."

Roman was tempted to roll his eyes at that.

"Yeah well," Dean drawled. "Make yourself useful and you'll see him soon."

Jon took offense to his brother's words. "I am useful. You'll see when we reach the castle."

Dread filled the Samoan warrior upon hearing those words. If Jon could make scarce of Afa so easily, what about Dean? He obviously had no problems getting rid of people who stood in the way of what he wanted. What could he blackmail Dean with though?

The dread he had was slowly replaced with anger. No one threatened his boyfriend. "Depends on what you mean by that," Roman shot back, feeling protective of his sweetheart.

Dean did a double take at him, his face trying to read Roman's expression again. He was about to say something when Drew called him over to the fire he had started. "I'll be right back." Dean frowned at Jon. "Behave."

When the two of them were alone, Jon's grin turned devious. "Oh Roman," he laughed. "You and these silly suspicions. Dean is my brother and it's my duty as his older brother to take care of him. I mean at least I have a duty. You've been reduced to a bed warmer. Maybe _that's_ your destiny."

A threatening step towards Jon who smirked at him. "Watch it, Jon. I'm not opposed to crushing you."

"Don't think I haven't heard what you said, Roman. If you plan on reuniting Leakee with Afa, I'll send you so far away that your life won't be the same… where Dean doesn't want you. Let's see you try to adapt to that."

Roman laughed before he punched Jon in his mouth sending the dirty blond spiralling to the ground.

"Babe!" Dean gasped, running to him. "What happened?"

"Are you insane?" Jon snapped before turning to his brother. "He's a hothead! What do you even see in him?"

The sadistic smile on the traitorous older brother of his lover was wiped off when Dean sneered, "I don't know… the truth perhaps?"

"Truth," Jon taunted. "Lover boy here is holding you with a leash again."

Roman's eyes darted between both brothers, silently observing. No matter how he felt, he vowed to let Dean handle this on his own.

"Let's get one thing straight," Dean snapped. "Roman is his own man and I'm my own. But there may be times that I get satisfaction of us both kicking your ass. That day is drawing nearer, brother."

Jon pulled away. "Guess the lines are not blurred, are they?"

"You'd have to be a fool to think otherwise."

With a dirty look, Jon stalked away from them.

"I wished you'd punch him harder," Dean said with a light laugh. "That'd shut him up. Then we wouldn't have to hear all the rubbish spewing out of his mouth."

"Don't tempt me."

"Oh I wouldn't dream of it, darling. I'd tempt you in other ways."

"You don't say," Roman giggled. "So what did Drew want?"

"Well he was just saying the route would be dangerous because from this point on, the whole area is surrounded by all sorts of dark creatures that want the blood of us dark lords-"

"Should we try for another route? If there is one?"

"This one's shorter. Oh well. It might be crazy… it might be stupid but it's worth a shot. Only one way to find out, right?"

"Right."

Dean grinned. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to continue my conversation with Drew. Try to hit Traitor there harder if he bugs you again."

" _If_. But I'm not going to stick around here. I'm going to see if I can find anything edible along the outside of the woods."

"Roman-"

"I'll be careful," Roman promised him. There was nothing for him here and it'd keep him distracted. "See you in a few."

* * *

Dean nodded as Drew showed him another route they could take next on a map.

It would be a long route but without any narrow slopes or quick sands. The auburn haired man was open to anything at this point; he decided to leave it in Drew's good judgement.

He then glanced over to find Roman's shoulders sagged as his darling went to another tree, eyes on the ground.

"Roman hasn't been the same since he came back from… wherever he was," Dean murmured to Drew. "He's less confident. Reminds me a lot of him in our teenage years."

"You've known each other for long?"

"Very. Twenty one years. He's like my shadow. My parents weren't around most of the time and for whatever I lacked in life - love or anything else - Roman made up for all that was missing. He's been my father, mother, brother, best friend and from senior year my lover… heart and soul."

"Limbo. He was in between light and dark. It usually takes a while for them to adapt back to their world let alone here. May I speak my mind?"

"You may."

"Something must have happened down there… something that has upset him on all levels. Whatever it was, it's still troubling him subconsciously."

"He was also troubled when that lady dragged him into the river."

"What lady?"

Dean filled him in about the mysterious lady who had lured Roman with her angelic singing voice and merely informed him that she revealed something personal. "Didn't try to drown him. She's an unusual nymph."

"Roman is a good man," Drew replied immediately.

"He is."

"One's heart, mind and soul has to be pure to be able to meet the River Guardian."

Dean raised an eyebrow. "Who?"

"The River Guardian. She protects all the rivers here and those who use it and only shows herself to people with a pure nature. Whatever it was she has revealed to him has to be heeded seriously. Tis no laughing matter. As for Jon..."

"You've noticed him too?"

Drew turned his head to look at Jon discreetly before he whispered, "Who hasn't? Sire, Jon is not to be trifled with. I speak from experience."

"What experience?" Dean asked. "All I know is that he's a spoilt brat."

"And cunning."

A weary sigh escaped Dean then. "Let's make the tea and then get some rest. It's been a long day for all of us. We can continue our conversation tomorrow."

Drew bowed his head. "As you wish, Sire."

When the rose tea was ready, Dean brought over the two thermal flask to Roman who had returned and was staring out at the lake.

"Hey," Dean greeted him; his boyfriend turned to him with a smile that didn't reached his eyes. Yep. Something was wrong. Roman was faking this. "What a view, huh?"

Roman thanked him when he accepted the flask. "The underworld has its dark charms."

"Yeah. Can you imagine if Mark had brought me down here when I was a baby? I'd have grown up with this."

"And we would never have met."

Dean did not miss the desolation in his voice. "Alright, Roman. What's wrong?."

"What do you mean?" Roman puzzled.

"I mean something is affecting you deeply that you're not telling me about."

"I already told you why-"

"No," the dark lord dismissed his feeble excuse. "I have a feeling there's more. You still worried about Leakee?"

"Nah, it's okay. I'll leave it be."

This was not like Roman at all. Him leaving things be? The man was a worry wart and too much of a care bear to let things go. "Why are you lying to me?"

"I'm fine, Dean. Leave it alone."

Oh Dean would leave it alone alright.

For now.

Pulling Roman closer to him, he started to give him pecks of soft kisses. Dean could feel the sadness - close to resignation - in him and it made him worry. "You know the biggest reason why I fell in love with you?"

"Because I have nice hair?" Roman lightly joked.

"Nope though I do love your hair. I fell in love with you because of your heart. You're always extending your hand to anyone who needs it. That's admirable and I know I said you worry too much but I'd be lying if I'm not flattered by it. It's nice to be the center of someone's universe, you know?"

"I know. I can't help it though… just standing by and doing nothing."

"Yeah you can't, you care bear."

"I have a good reason to."

Dean followed his boyfriend's brief glance at Jon. "Something he said I assume."

"He overheard me telling you about Leakee and well, he pretty much threatened to send me to an alternate universe where you don't want me."

Dean clenched his fists immediately. "There is no universe where I will not want you, Roman Joseph Reigns."

"You know I feel the same way."

Dean did.

Cupping Roman's face in his hands, he tilted his face and gently claimed his boyfriend's lips. So Jon didn't want the truth coming out, did he? Well, love hurt and his older brother was going to find that out for threatening Roman to begin with.

When they pulled apart, Dean filled his long time love in softly, "I know you want to help Leakee out and I fully support you."

Roman's face was one of pure happiness. "Does that mean you'll send me?"

"Yeah. I'll send you. Heck, I'll even follow you."

"Dean, I don't know what to say."

"Say you love me?"

Roman's smile was one of warmth and tenderness. "Always."

Yeah, Dean knew he'd have his grey eyed beauty's love always; just as Roman would have his the same. "So did you find anything to eat? I could always ask Drew to-"

"My berries! I left them at the side of that tree with the markings."

"Markings?" Dean puzzled. "What markings?"

"Black circular ones," Roman said, immediately on his feet. "I'll be right back!"

"Roman-"

But his boyfriend was running towards the direction he had left his pickings.

* * *

Roman stopped in his tracks upon sight of the tree, breathing slightly heavy as he tried to find the bunch of blueberries he had the luck of stumbling upon and had placed on a large palm leaf.

The entire thing was missing.

But surely no one took it; there was no soul in sight except for the four of them.

 _Mmmm… mmmm…_

His head turned at the strange humming coming from the forest.

 _Mmmm… mmmm… he is everything to me… the unrequited dream… a song that no one sings… the unattainable… he's a myth that I have to believe in… all I need to make it real is one more reason..._

Somehow he found himself deeper in the woods, between oak trees that had seen bad times. The whole ground barely had any greenery, merely dirt. It was a far cry from where the midlands where Dean and his family had their land… where nature had flourished in full glory.

What happened here?

"Come in, come in," a female voice called out to him. "I've been waiting for you."

Waiting for him?

When Roman whirled around, he found a woman with long black tresses and green eyes with the lower half body of what seemed to be a deer stood in front of him. He took a step back as a form of precaution. "I'm sorry. I was searching for my berries-"

"I know what's in your heart, young warrior," the woman said, "I can feel your aura. You have a heart of gold and it is what I need for my obstacle."

"Your… your obstacle?"

"My son has been captured as a prisoner by a dangerous creature who lives in Firestone. I cannot enter it for I am not allowed to."

"Why?"

"Only the good can… one whose soul is not tainted. There have been whispers of the Chosen King whose true love has the heart of gold and a pure soul. Every being in this land can sense your presence, young warrior. Do not be fooled by anyone who tells you anything but that."

Roman was floored. "Hunter or his son never let on-"

"They were hoping that your soul would be tainted by the lies and deceit, that you would change," the woman explained. "But for you there is no change. I am not here for games nor am I interested in absolute power. I seek your help to bring my son back to me. They are planning to use him as a sacrifice and I cannot bear to lose him. In return, I will give you whatever you desire."

"I don't want anything in return," Roman declined, shaking his head. "I'll help you free your son from this creature."

"Truly you want nothing in return?"

"Yeah." The Samoan man gave her an owlish look then. "What is your name so that I may address you properly?"

The woman seemed mortified then. "Oh my apologies. How impolite of me. My name is Vera, young warrior; I am the Great Witch of the highlands."

 _ **A/N I hope you enjoyed this chapter; thank you for the kind reviews and words you have sent me. I truly appreciate it :-)**_


	6. Chapter 6

Six

"A witch? You agreed to help a witch?"

Roman flinched at his boyfriend's outraged tone. "Well, she needed help and-"

"She's a witch, Roman," Dean cut him off. "Doesn't that tell you anything?"

"She seemed nice. And you should have seen how distressed she was. Dean-"

"No one around us can be trusted, Roman. Can't you see that?"

"I trust my instincts. They're telling me she's okay." Roman couldn't fault Dean for his reaction; after all, they've had people betraying them at every turn. But he could tell that she wasn't like the others. "You don't have to follow me if it'll hold you back. You can go on ahead with Drew and Jon. Once I release her son, I'll catch up with you."

Dean's blue eyes were like saucers now. "Of course I'll follow you. Did you honestly think I'd let you go alone? Do you even know what kind of creature you'll be going up against?"

"An ogre."

"An ogre." Dean nodded his head before he glared at him. "And you want to face this ogre by yourself? Have you lost your mind?"

"I'm quite capable of handling myself, Dean," Roman informed him. "I know what needs to be done. And she needs my help."

Dean stared at him for a while. "And you agreed because a part of you thinks I'll never need your help."

No surprises there at his love reading him like a book; Roman nodded slowly. "Yeah."

"Roman, I'll always need you. Obviously some things I can do for myself… but there are some that I can't. Like here. Now. None of us can use our powers except you."

"Have you tried using yours?"

"No."

"Well, maybe you should try."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Maybe for this one, I want you to rescue me." Dean gave him a brief kiss. "Maybe this one, I'll sit it out."

"Dean… be serious. I need to save-"

"We'll save him together, Roman."

"But you can't enter that place. Only I can."

"Then I'll wait outside but I am not letting you out of my sight for long."

There was no point in pushing the subject. Dean obviously didn't want him to go alone and he didn't want to worry his boyfriend at all. "Okay. But could you please try your powers?"

"Why?"

"Because you have my blood running through you-"

Dean covered his lips over his to end the conversation.

Roman sighed and returned the kiss with equal passion, his hand on the back of his boyfriend's head as he deepened the kiss.

"Only power I need is the power of love," Dean murmured, eyes gazing at him beneath his lashes, sending the blood pumping through Roman's veins. "I think you need to see if you can use that power."

"You tease."

"I'm not teasing," Dean insisted when Roman started to pepper kisses on his neck. "I'm just saying you need to see if that power of yours works. That's all."

"Of course it does," Roman said. "I'll prove it."

His hands slid beneath Dean's t-shirt, feeling his lover's taut body as he continued his gentle assault on his boyfriend's neck. Roman bit a spot near Dean's neck before sucking on it as his left hand fumbled to open Dean's belt.

"Need help?" Dean teased again.

"Would be easier if it could-"

"Say no more."

Roman found both of them naked in a second. He stared at his boyfriend in disbelief.

"When there's a will, there's a way," came Dean's smooth explanation.

Growling, Roman gave him a searing kiss as his hand stroked Dean's hardened length.

His lover's quiet moans were music to his ears when his lips slowly travelled down to take a nipple into his mouth. "Don't stop, Roman," Dean ordered, his fingers running through Roman's locks.

Stop now? No way. Roman wanted the war to be over, wanted all this to just disappear when it was just Dean and him in the comfort of their home with Emma.

That was all he wanted.

Before he had left the witch's lair, she had extended her offer to him once more, pressing a maple leaf into his hand. "If you desire it, simply wish and blow on this leaf and it'll come true. It is the least I can do for you, young warrior. Do not under any circumstances tell anyone about this. Fall into the wrong hands and it can change about destiny including yours."

The leaf was kept in his pocket.

"Earth to Roman."

Dean's voice speared through his thoughts and he found himself staring into his darling's eyes. "Yeah?" Roman said.

"Kind of lost you there for a moment; you okay?" Dean asked.

Roman gave him a hard kiss before thrusting deep into him, a "fuck" escaping his love's lips. "Feel good?"

"Yeah… always."

* * *

Something was up with Roman.

Dean knew him long enough to know when he was holding back, when he was worrying (and his attempts to hide that fact) and when he was doing both.

As they wiped themselves clean with wet cloths after their lovemaking, Roman kept looking left and right as if he was expecting danger.

"So what do you want to do when all this is over?" Dean asked, trying to distract him.

"I… don't know," his boyfriend replied. "I just want a quiet life. None of this destiny blood war business…"

"You don't like castle life? You've got servants, guards who can protect you and lots of rooms to choose from."

Roman said nothing.

His mind was probably in a whirlwind, Dean thought. "It feels good to have so much power after all the things I've been through."

"Yeah." And Roman truly believed he did.

Dean cocked his head. "Roman-"

"Would it be okay if we fetched you know who first? So that he can see for himself what his-"

That was his worry? "Say no more. Let's get dressed up and go."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Right now."

When the lovers got dressed, Dean pulled him aside to a corner from both Drew and Jon's view. Roman kept fussing over his hair to the dark lord's amusement. "So-sorry."

"Wanna look good for your ancestor, huh?"

"Well…"

"Alright. I'm going to need you to close your eyes and trust me."

"I do trust you."

"Good."

One second they were in the underworld and the next second, they were not. Instead they were in Sandalwood, outside Leakee's house. "We're here!" Roman cheered before knocking on the door, not wasting time.

A couple of seconds later, the door swung open and in front of them stood six foot three tall Leakee… a man who was the spitting image of Roman except his hair was slightly below the shoulders. "Well it certainly a pleasure to see you two once more."

"We need to talk," Roman immediately blurted. "It's about Jon."

Leakee looked at both of them back and forth, puzzled before stepping aside to let them in. "What about Jon?"

"Well a lot has happened since you left. Hunter is dead to start with but we were betrayed."

"By whom?"

"Seth."

"Your brother?" Leakee quizzed.

Dean nodded. "Well… not really. I think you're going to have to sit down before we fill you in."

"I think I will stand."

"Alright. Don't say we didn't warn you." Dean clasped his hands behind him. "I'm a dark lord. Well… half. And let's just say Mark is my father, Seth is my supposed betrothed. Well he wouldn't have been if my brother Jon had married him instead."

"Half brother, baby boy," Roman whispered.

"Right. Half."

Leakee stared at them in horror. "I think I will sit."

"Good choice," Dean agreed.

Roman and him spent a good hour filling Leakee in with all that he had missed from the revelation of Dean's true background to the red moon and the feud and all the secrets in between.

The Samoan warrior seemed angry though. "How do I know you are telling me the truth? Jon would not lower himself to such lengths just because he was in love with me."

"We kind of guessed you'd say that," Dean said. "So we're bringing you with us to my world so that you can see for yourself."

Leakee immediately stood up. "Then let us be on our way there and not a minute-"

In a flash they were standing back at the same spot where Roman and him had been standing before.

"...and not a minute later," Leakee finished his sentence. "Where are we?"

"My world."

"You can do that?"

"Magic is not allowed in the highlands. If Roman hadn't given me his blood, even I couldn't do that."

"Well we're here," Roman said. "Would you like to talk to-"

"Leakee?"

All three men turned their heads to find Jon walking towards them. Beside him, Leakee's body stiffened. "Jon."

"I thought I heard your voice," Jon stated. "Why are you… did they bring you here?"

Dean crossed his arms. "I did." There was no way he was allowing his brother to get away with this. Leakee was a good man who deserved better.

"Well. I should have known," Jon sneered before quickly turning to Leakee. "Whatever it is that they told you is a lie."

Leakee's face softened. "Jon-"

"Why don't we bring you both to that moment in time?" Dean pressed. "Then you can see for yourself if I'm lying or not." His soul seemed annoyed at him then before he remembered it was Roman who it had been revealed to. "If we're lying or not. Say the word, Leakee. I'll bring you wherever you want."

"Don't!" Jon protested immediately. "Okay fine! I did it, alright?! I did it! I threatened Afa. Are you happy now?!"

Leakee's eyes slowly widened, his face in pure shock at what he had just heard. "What?"

"I threatened Afa, okay? You wouldn't even give me the time of the day. What was I to do? I was in love with you and I wanted you!"

"You… you banished… Afa?"

"Yes! I did!"

"Why, Jon? Your reasons are insufficient… they do not seem to be like you-"

"But it is and for that I am sorry but I love you."

"Love is not selfish."

"I was the better choice. You are happy with me, aren't you?"

"I thought I was. I can forgive you for lying about who you truly are but to chase away the love of my life-"

"I am the love of your life!"

"Was."

Jon reached for Leakee but to Dean's surprise, the well built man stood behind the auburn haired man. His brother was raging mad at the sight of that. "Well then. I see you've made up your mind about me."

"I do not know, Jon! I just need time to think! How could you hide this from me?"

"I was desperate."

Leakee waved him off and strode off; Roman ran after him.

Dean, who was honestly enjoying the whole thing, found Jon striding up to him. "Got bitten in the ass, didn't you?"

"You son of a-"

"I'd watch what you'd say if I were you. I can destroy you in a second."

"Then do it," his brother hissed. "You think your love is true? This obsession that you have with power will have no end. Then you'll turn to lust and even Roman won't be enough-"

"Roman will always be enough for me. I think you've forgotten that I've known him since I was a kid. You talk about me being obsessed with power? I think you're just as obsessed with it. What are you doing here, Jon? Why didn't you stay with Leakee instead? And don't give me that bull that Dad called you because I don't buy that reason at all."

Jon smiled. "Well I guess I'll let you keep on guessing, won't I, brother?"

Before Dean could comment, the traitor turned, making his way back to the camp. _Oh no you don't, Jon_ , he thought. _I've got my eyes on you_.

Roman returned at that moment, seemingly upset. "Hey."

"Hey," Dean replied. "How is he?"

"He won't talk to me but he wants to talk to you."

Odd. "Okay. Where is he?"

Leakee was sitting on the giant rectangular boulder about ten feet away from them, head down when Dean reached him. "You okay, man?" he asked as he sat down beside him.

"I cannot believe that Jon… that Jon…" Leakee shook his head. "I trusted him. I would not have cared if he was a dark lord or a mere mortal but to do that to Afa… Afa whom I had loved with all my heart."

Dean patted his back. "I understand."

"I am deeply sorry for what my entire family has put you through. You are a good man, Dean."

"You are too."

"What will you do once you have the sword?"

"I have two wars to get ready for."

"Then allow me to assist you in it? I have the experience on the battleground."

"Sure. I could use your help; I need someone by my side to lead my army with me. They'll not know what's going to hit them."

* * *

At Leakee's suggestion, they made camp about a mile and a half away from their last stop.

Roman was disappointed - more worried, really - when Dean revealed his plans about continuing with his quest to destroy Sheamus. Then alarm bells started going off in his head when he mentioned that Leakee was going to be by his side.

But he said nothing.

Dean raised an eyebrow. "Any comments?"

"No," Roman answered even though his heart and soul were screaming otherwise.

"Really? I find that hard to believe."

"I just hope you'll be safe."

"Of course I'll be safe. Leakee will be with me." Dean gave him a kiss on his left cheek before heading up to talk to Drew.

Roman exhaled. Hopefully the whole thing would be forgotten of. Would wishing it to be avoided change anything, the Samoan man wondered. Or would there be severe repercussions-

"You know what I think?" Jon said, coming up behind him. "I think you shot yourself in the foot bringing Leakee here. Looks like romance is in the air with another member from my family."

"You must be out of your mind if you think Dean is anything like you," Roman shot back.

"Isn't he? Remember, Roman: Dean and I share the same blood."

"Only half."

"So you're going to pretend that you don't think it's odd that he didn't want you on the battlefield with him? Or the fact that I saw him having a moment with Leakee near that boulder?"

Roman said nothing; he trusted Dean more than anyone.

"Maybe you're more comfortable living a lie… maybe when Dean decides you are enough and that he needs a real man, you'd never have seen it coming."

The grey eyed man found himself swing his fist on Jon's face for the second time since this journey started before storming off towards the forest, ignoring the cries of those behind him. He was so mad with Jon that he was so tempted to take him out for good.

Questions plagued him. Why? Why did he agree to come back? If Mark hadn't come-

Dean.

All that mattered was Dean's safety but even for that, he didn't need Roman to assist him. He was probably worried for Roman's own safety…

"Who goes there?" a rough voice said when Roman was only about two feet inside the hollowed trees - which barks seemed to be stripped bare - surrounding area with grounds covered with dead leaves. "State your name!"

Roman squared his shoulders, not flinching at the sound. "Roman Reigns."

Silence was the raven haired man's reply.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to walk through your space for a while to clear my head. I seek privacy-"

"You're looking for a sword." Wasn't a question but a statement.

"Well-"

"The sword you seek is no ordinary sword. It has the power to wreck havoc in this whole underworld, not just destroy your beloved. Whoever that holds it can wield control and have everyone on their knees."

"So why hasn't anyone retrieved the sword years ago?"

"The same reason why Vera reached out to you, young warrior. Tis not as simple as merely going up to snatch it. You have to be a pure soul to do that."

That was why Mark wanted him? To get that sword to destroy his own son so that _he_ could control everything?

"So what do I do with it?" Roman wanted to know. "Hand it over to Dean?"

"No. You must destroy it. To do so, you'd have to sacrifice something: your strength."

 _ **A/N Thank you for reading this story and giving it a chance. If this story isn't up your alley, I apologise but please refrain from nasty anons or reviews. I do not need these in my period of grieve especially.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Seven

"My strength?" Roman repeated in disbelief. "Why my strength?"

"The sword is powerful," the voice explained. "It will take a powerful force to destroy it. It is a task not for the weak, young warrior and you are anything but that."

Roman narrowed his eyes. "Come into the light so I can see you."

A creature - no taller than three feet - crawled out from behind the tree. Its skin was beige and wrinkled with bumps, eyes yellow with black pupils wearing a hoodie.

"What… are… you?"

"Stay away from my boyfriend!"

Roman found a furious looking Dean coming up behind him.

Immediately the creature bowed its head. "Your Majesty."

Dean stared at the creature before turning to Roman. "What the hell is that?" he asked.

"I am a brownie, Sire," the creature answered.

"Name!"

"Pin, Sire." The brownie cowered. "We have been waiting for you and your true love for a long time to visit these parts."

The brownie's words hit close to what Vera had said, Roman noted. "Dean, remember what I had told you about you being the Chosen King?"

"Yes!" Pin added. "Sire, it's your destiny to be King but the sword… Sire, the sword must be destroyed."

"But without my strength, how can I protect Dean?" Roman wondered aloud.

"What strength?" Dean wanted to know. "You have to give up your strength?"

"To destroy the sword."

As expected, his boyfriend shook his head. "No."

"But, Dean-"

"No. I am not standing by and watching you throw that away-"

"The choice lies in your hands, young warrior," the brownie said, "but you will have to make a decision when you find that sword. Destroy it before it destroys your beloved and everyone in this world."

"Roman is not sacrificing anything for you or me or this whole damn underworld." Dean frowned at him. "Don't even think about it."

"If it means your safety-"

Both men turned around only to find the creature gone.

* * *

As their journey continued, Dean and Roman walked a distance behind Drew, Jon and Leakee. They were now making their way to Woodlands which was about ten miles away from where the castle was located.

"I will not have you giving up that, Roman," Dean declared. "I don't care how much pouty sad faces you pull."

His boyfriend laughed before pouting at him, eyes pleading.

"Roman…" Dean warned lightly.

"Dean…" Roman mimicked.

"Babe, have you given any serious thought to what that creature had said?"

"Yeah. I'd do anything to keep you safe, Dean."

The auburn haired man linked his fingers with his boyfriend. "Well now we're in a dilemma because I too would do anything to keep you safe, Roman especially since I near damn lost you."

"But I'm here now. I came back to make sure you were safe, Dean."

"So long as we're together, Roman, we'll always be safe. I'm your shield the way you are mine. That's all." Dean's eyes flew on his darling's boots and he stopped him. "Wait a second. Your shoelace is untied."

"Dean-"

But Dean was already on his knees, helping to secure the laces tight.

"What is this?" Jon whined. "We don't have time for romance."

"It's called care, moron," Dean retorted. "Not that you would know that."

Jon - the diva - had complained he was tired and wanted a break. "Come on, Dean! I'm tired of walking. Why can't you just zap us there instead of making us walk?"

Dean smirked. "I don't know. Should I?"

"Damn you!"

"Damn you back twice."

Leakee smiled. "Jon always did not like hard work but even then he normally did it without complains. But now..."

"Why are you speaking about me like I'm not here?" Jon asked. "Look I've made a mistake and I apologise."

Dean snorted. "I wouldn't call chasing away someone's love away a mistake. That was underhanded and you know it."

"Mind your own business."

"Nah. I think I love meddling in yours."

Leakee laughed. "That seems appropriate."

"And just like that you forget us." Jon was staring at him in disbelief before his attention was on Dean. "And look at the two of you being cosy with one another. I mean, hey, why use Roman for your warfare, right?" Then he redirected his tirade back to Leakee again. "And you-"

As Jon rattled away to his former love, Dean focused on Roman who was frowning at Jon. "Babe," he said discreetly. "I know you wouldn't have approved going into this war. But this is about consolidating power to show them who I am."

"Yeah, I understand," Roman replied.

This was a surprise to Dean. "You do?"

"I mean I don't understand why you want to go into it so badly but I understand it's something you desire."

Dean knew he should be happy hearing those words but his soul seemed to be the opposite. "What-"

"I'd watch out if I were you, brother," Jon taunted, distracting him for a bit. "Someone could steal the love of your life from you too."

Dean didn't hesitate to connect his fist to his face causing Jon to yelp. "I warned you. Strike two. One more strike and I'll kill you."

Jon rubbed his jaw.

"Drew!" Dean hollered. "We're taking a break." Their last break, he added mentally. Any more breaks till night and they'd reach there next week.

Roman and him sat a bit further from the others where to Dean's amusement, his sweetheart was pressing a finger each into his dimples.

"Hoping it'll go deeper?" Dean teased.

A cheeky smirk spread on Roman's handsome face. "Nah. Something else will go deeper in you later."

"I'll bet."

They met one another's lips halfway, basking in their love under the red and black sky. No. Roman and him were their own people who adored one another deeply… would sacrifice for another another in a heartbeat.

"Get a room," Jon quipped.

Dean broke the kiss and frowned at his brother. "No. We'll kiss wherever we want; we'll make love where we want too and there's nothing you can do about it." Mentally he told himself to let it go. Now was the time to woo Roman and show him affection. "You know I am ruggedly handsome."

"Uh huh," Roman responded dryly.

"I've been told I'm a good lover as well."

"Really."

"I've always been told I'd make a good boyfriend too."

"You don't say."

"Make love to me now."

"Demanding, are we?" Roman chuckled, spearing him gently on the ground. "I'd love to - I mean I'd really love to - but we still have a long way to go before we reach the castle."

Dean's breath hitched as he stared into his lover's eyes; they were so beautiful. "So what are you saying?"

"I'm saying…." Roman paused. "Wait for it."

"Fine. But you owe me a blowjob."

"Pretty sure it's you who owes me one."

"No way."

"Yes way."

"No way."

"Yes way."

"We'll sixty nine later."

"Deal."

Pulling Roman down to him so that he can claim his lips, Dean felt warmth spread throughout him and it wasn't the sun.

It was the feeling of knowing that he'd always have Roman and Roman would always have him.

"Can you believe these two?" Dean heard Jon complained as his kissing with Roman deepened. "They make me gag."

Tearing his lips away, Roman sighed. "Way to ruin the mood-"

"He's going to pay for that," Dean growled before his darling helped him to his feet. "He's got issues."

"I think he's upset that I brought Leakee back."

"Well, dude had to know, right? Come on. Let's go. Break time's over."

The lovers made their way back to their three travelling companion.

"We're not walking any longer," Dean announced loudly. "The faster we retrieve this sword, the better and maybe I can slay my brother with it."

"Will we be expecting trouble?" Leakee enquired when they both reached his side.

"Not to my knowledge.".

"Dean, I need to find that ogre," Roman reminded him softly. "I promised her I would seek her son first."

"Her?" Leakee quizzed.

"Roman's promised a witch to help free her son from an ogre," Dean filled him in.

"Why are you helping a witch?"

Roman exhaled. "Because she needed help."

"Yes but she's a witch," Leakee countered.

"So?"

Jon was up on his feet. "I'm with my brother on this. The faster we get the sword, the better."

Staring at his boyfriend, Dean decided to follow him first with his quest. This meant a lot to him. What was important to Roman was also important to him. "We'll help Roman with his deed first before heading to the castle. It'll be ogre before we know it. Get it?" the dark lord laughed at his own joke.

Roman grinned.

* * *

"The witch gave me a leaf," Roman revealed to Dean as they walked ahead of the rest this time towards Firestone a while later. "She said whatever I wished for would come true… well whatever anyone wishes for."

"Yeah?" Dean asked. "Why don't you wish for the kid to be saved?"

"I'm saving it for something bigger."

"Bigger like…?"

"Well I was hoping to wish for Afa and Leakee to reunite-"

"Trust your boyfriend to make stupid decisions," Jon whined from behind. "Now the rest of us has to suffer and follow-"

"Jon, be quiet," Leakee shushed him. "If Roman has belief in her, I suppose the rest of us should too."

"Roman has horrible beliefs."

Jon was one to talk, Roman thought. "You mean like you?"

Dean raised an eyebrow as he turned around. "Care to back your statement?"

Jon stretched his arms. "I mean he believes you love him and everyone knows how wrong that is."

Before Roman could stop him, Dean lunged at Jon almost immediately. "You son of a bitch..." Hands around his brother's throat, the Samoan man watched in horror as his boyfriend choked him.

"No, Dean!" Leakee pulled Dean off Jon. "You're hurting him!"

"He's the reason why we're all in this situation-"

Just then, Roman found darkness looming over them.

* * *

"...so don't tell me that he doesn't deserve it because he does!" Dean finished his rant, ready to obliterate his brother in dust.

On one hand, he could not believe Leakee was defending Jon after all that he had done and on the other, he reckoned it was out of nostalgia.

"Babe, let's-" Dean turned around and noticed his boyfriend staring up in shock at the sky. Following Roman's gaze, the dark lord's jaw dropped too.

A dragon - one with green and gold scales and yellow eyes with black pupils - stood in front of them, its tongue slithering. "Who dares to come into my town?"

"The hell is this?" Jon panicked, hiding behind Roman. "Do something!"

"Your town?" Roman wondered aloud. "This is your town? We're going to find the ogre-"

"Aaah the ogre," the dragon boomed, his breath blowing at them like a strong gust of wind. "You want the witch's son."

"I do."

"And I seek the heart of the white phoenix."

"What?" Jon snapped. "We are not going hunting for all these damn creatures. Dean! Tell your boyfriend to stop accepting tasks from them."

"It is not a task, my Lord," the dragon explained to Dean, "but a favor."

Dean cocked his head. "A favor?"

"I need the heart to give my father; he is ill."

"Where is your father?"

"In the cave ahead. You will have to pass it to go to Firestone."

Dean nodded. He'd cure the dragon's father first himself before continuing their journey… without the white phoenix.

"Kill the dragon!" Jon declared. "Slay its heart!"

"Shut up," Dean informed his brother plaintively before he noticed Jon gripping Roman's arm; his boyfriend was staring up at the dragon, eyes running up and down. "And get your hands off Roman or I'll smack your face off."

Roman - whom upon Dean's snapping - noticed that and shrugged Jon off. "What the hell, Jon!"

"You never asked the dragon what his needs have to do with us," Jon pointed out.

"I will assist you in your quest against the ogre," the dragon promised Dean before nodding at Roman who had the warmest smile on his face.

This man, Dean thought fondly. He was always able to see past the ugliness, scars and more just to see the beauty or the good. And if he didn't find any, he still tried to sought it.

"I just can't believe it," Roman breathed. "I always wondered about dragons as a little boy and I… now that you're here…"

"Tis we who are grateful for both your presence, young warrior," the dragon shared. "You both hold the key to restoring good in the underworld."

"Uh Dean's evil," Jon piped in. "Dean started a war with the Irish and Seth-"

"Do you ever shut up?" Dean asked. His half brother reminded him of those Duracell commercials where the bunny went on and on and on...

Leakee laughed hard while Jon scowled.

"Dean, it's a dragon," Roman said when the blue eyed man held his hand. "It's… it's a dragon."

"Just realised that after you spoke to him, babe?" Dean teased before giving a quick kiss. "Yeah. It is."

"Maybe I'll ask him later if I can touch him. I wonder what his skin feels like… a snake? Not that I've touched one before."

Dean chuckled, _Oh Roman, never change._ Helping the dragon would have its advantages, he supposed. Plus he'd been around Roman long enough to be influenced to lend a helping hand when it was needed… well, really needed.

Besides it wasn't dragons he was worried about; they'd straight up destroy you if needed. No. That was the least of his worries.

The biggest one was Jon.

 _ **A/N I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I thank you for reading. Once again if it's not the story for you, then it's fine. That's your right. Please don't say anything at all. Thanks.**_


	8. Chapter 8

Eight

"Did I tell you that the witch gave me a leaf that can grant wishes?" Roman revealed to his ancestor as they walked behind Dean and Jon. "It's incredible."

Leakee raised an eyebrow. "Wishes?"

"Well just one." Roman took out the maple shaped leaf. "I was saving it for Afa and you to reunite but I think you should have it and see what you want to do with it. Maybe when you're ready to meet him-"

"Thanks." Leakee accepted the leaf and placed it in his pocket. "I appreciate it."

No further words were exchanged between them for the rest of the walk. When they reached the cave, they spotted the reason why they had another pitstop.

The dragon's father was red and gold… simply a sight to see.

As Roman took in the beauty of it, he felt someone behind him: Jon. Poor Jon was hiding and peeking at the dragon's father. "It's so beautiful, isn't it?" Roman breathed.

"No!" Jon was flabbergasted. "Are you out of your mind? That thing can eat us up. There's four of us: breakfast, lunch, dinner and supper."

The comment alone made Roman chuckle. "That thing is also ill."

"So?"

"So it can barely move."

"Protect me?" Jon squeaked.

Roman turned around, raising an eyebrow. This was Jon? He was supposed to be brave. Were all dark lords like this without their powers? Not Dean, he mentally reminded himself. Dean had always been brave, powers or not.

Speaking of Dean, his boyfriend was tossing dirty looks at Jon as he leaned against the old dragon.

"You've got to protect me!" Jon repeated.

"Ask Leakee," Roman answered.

"There's no Leakee and me thanks to Dean and you so it's your duty now to protect me."

"What?"

"It's true and don't you dare deny it."

Roman could not argue with that, he supposed. It was his idea to let Leakee know and now that they were not speaking…

Jon's hands were now around his arms in a death grip; Roman could practically feel the man shaking. "I… I don't this is wi-wise."

"He's not going to hurt you, Jon."

"You have not proof of that, Reigns!"

Roman rolled his eyes. "Did the son eat us? No. I doubt-"

"Oh the son will eat us alright… once we're done helping them, he's going to gobble the lot of us down. Just you wait and see."

Dean was now stalking towards Roman, his face twisted in anger. "Tell your boyfriend to quit holding you," his boyfriend snarled.

"You're my boyfriend," Roman replied. "He's just scared and-"

"So go and hide behind Leakee!" Dean snapped at Jon. "You've got some nerve-"

Jon nodded. "Hey! You guys are the ones who told on me so both of you owe me."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"Fine." Dean pulled his brother along. "You're coming with me."

"What?! No! The dragon-" Jon broke away and hid behind Roman again. "I'm safe with Roman."

"The hell you are!" Dean dragged him again. "You're staying the hell away from him."

Roman watched with amusement as Jon was practically wrestling out of Dean's grip but to no avail.

"Jon likes you."

Jon? Liking him? The idea itself seemed ludicrous to him. Turning around to face his ancestor, Roman shook his head. "Nah. He doesn't know me well enough to do that; he still loves you though."

"How do you know that?" Leakee questioned.

"The way he speaks of you, looks at you."

"He's been by your side since we've got here; didn't even want to move until Dean dragged him."

"He's terrified of this beauty," Roman revealed.

"That's a beast, Roman," Leakee replied.

"Beauty."

"You view the world as being good and kind and beautiful and but not all of it is. There tends to be evil lurking every corner."

"And from evil there can be good. You just need to find it and nourish it."

The way his ancestor was looking at him made the English teacher feel small. "I think not," Leakee replied. "I've seen far too much evil."

"I have too; some of these evil... I called them family."

* * *

"I like Roman," Jon declared. "I like him a lot."

Dean stared at his half brother as he placed his hand on the older dragon. "Don't you even think about it."

"Give me a week with him and he'll forget about you."

"Ha!" Dean scoffed. "You must be out of your mind if you think the love he and I share can be wiped out by you."

"Why not? Leakee's love for me is wiped out. Why not yours?"

"First of all, you have got to be a complete moron not to notice that Leakee is still in love with you. Secondly, two decades, brother. You don't forget someone after two decades."

"Leakee is not in love with me."

"Yes, he is." Dean concentrated on the older dragon's pain; this one could make it… he had only been poisoned. "You just can't see it."

"Why do you wanna start a war?" Jon suddenly wanted to know.

"I wanna wreck everything, everywhere. I'm pissed off at the whole world for its unfair treatment of me. It won't be long before I change everything. I'm going to make a lot of things… a lot of frightening things become stark reality."

"And Roman approves?"

"Nope."

"And you're still doing it?"

"I have my own goals; he has his."

"But both your goals are at the far end of the spectrum, no?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "What's your point?"

"Well how can you both co-exist together when you want world domination and he wants peace?" Jon pointed out.

"We'll survive."

"Not this one you won't."

Dean frowned at his half brother's retreating back just as Roman was by his side. "Anything?" his boyfriend asked.

"There will be if I don't get interrupted all the time," Dean snapped. Damn Jon and his know it all attitude.

Roman looked taken aback. "Okay. I'll come back later."

Dean's blue eyes widened. Damn it. "No. Not you, babe. I just…" Looking at Roman's worried face, his half brother's words came back taunting him. They had always been different, the two of them but those were trivial differences.

This, however, was on a much larger scale… stark differences that involved chaos in opposition against peace, destruction of nations against building of nations… Even if Dean decided that he didn't want to do it, it was too late and hell if he'd ever throw in the towel and let Sheamus gloat.

"Dean?" Roman said.

And how much could love truly endure when it came to this? Dean didn't want Roman out of his life. He wanted to Roman to stay because that was the way it was supposed to be. How could he tie his boyfriend down? Unless...

"Dean?"

"Marry me," Dean blurted out.

"Excuse me?" Roman answered.

"I said marry me."

"Why?"

"Why? Because I wanna be with you till the end of time."

"And we will be. We're soulmates; we don't need a ring to define us."

"But you'll run."

Roman smiled warmly. "Where?"

"I don't know… away from me? Once you've seen me for the monster I am."

"You're not a monster; you were never a monster. Don't ever call yourself that."

Typical Roman, Dean thought. Always seeing the good in others, ignoring the bad. "So you're just going to pretend that I'm not going to start World War Three."

His boyfriend seemed thoughtful. "No. I'm leaving it up to you."

"And you're not even going to stop me?"

"I can't stop you. Stopping you means holding you back and I know you don't want to be held back. That's why you don't see me trying to deter you and go about doing my own thing. Even with this ogre business-"

"Which I'm not letting you go about alone," Dean insisted. "I… I… We've always had our differences. This one… it's so black and white. I won't throw in the towel; you know this."

"I do." Roman sighed, pulling Dean into his arms. "Maybe you won't but maybe I can try to act as a diplomat instead."

Dean cocked his head. "What do you mean? Like to Seth and Sheamus?"

"Yeah. Well not to Seth obviously but I think we can try to appeal to Sheamus… I mean I can try to appeal. I'll be acting as a free agent so it's not tied to you. Just me being concerned about you and him and everyone in Bloomville."

The solution rendered him momentarily speechless. It was a perfect solution, one that would save everyone's face involved and no one would question it; everyone knew that Roman was a overcaring mother bear.

Dean also knew he had to be the luckiest man in the world to be able to call the grey eyed man his.

"Marriage though-" Roman continued.

"I understand." And Dean did. "As long as we're together, that's all that matters."

"Right and we will be together as long as we want each other and we do."

The dark lord's heart melted. "Hi."

"Hi." Roman's eyes were searching his face.

This was exactly what they both needed at the end of the day: to be in one another's arms. There was more to their relationship than being soulmates, Dean reminded himself. They worked at it like any couple out there.

Roman pressed his forehead against his. "I love you, Dean."

His boyfriend was smiling a little too wide, Dean noted; there was some concern in that. "Roman, you know I'll say the same: I love you too. Though I sense you're not happy."

"I am happy, Dean."

"I know you're happy with me, babe but I meant I sense you're not happy with this." Dean ran his fingers through his darling's hair. "I have a solution."

"What is that?"

"I'll send you back up to Bloomville once we retrieve the sword and you can continue with your life there. Or Lakeview. It's up to you."

"I don't want to be away from you."

"I'll visit you every week night and the weekends. Think of it as how we used to live our lives before all this."

Roman stared at him. "Why are you asking me to leave?"

"Roman, we both know you're getting tired of this. You can smile at me and try to hide it but the truth is in your eyes. And honestly I don't blame you. When this war is over, I'll come home for good and it'll be back to normal."

"Were our lives ever normal, Dean?"

* * *

While the three men and the younger dragon waited for Dean to heal the older one (Leakee had wandered off by himself), Roman found himself wondering how he was going to explain himself to Principal Okerlund about his departure.

Although he was excited to go back to see his kids and teach again, two things kept coming back to him: Dean and Emma. How was he going to cope without seeing them both?

Playing with some of the grass blades, he asked the dragon, "What is your name?" After all, it'd be more polite to address this majestic beauty by that.

"Byron, young warrior," the dragon revealed. "Byron, Protector of the Forest."

"I'm Roman… ummm... Roman Reigns; I don't have titles."

"Roman the Brave?"

Oh if only he were worthy of that praise. "I'm not brave."

"Why do you say that?"

"I just know I'm not."

"What do you do for a living?" Byron asked, edging closer.

"I'm a teacher," Roman answered. "Not here in the underworld but up there… in the other world."

"Do you like it?"

"I love it. It's nice to hear a child's view on the world and see them grow into their own individuals."

"The underworld could do with proper teachers. The attitude of many here leaves a lot to be desired after. This place was not always like this."

"What do you mean?"

"Once we were a united world where everyone minded their own. These parts used to flourish with greenery and life. But all that changed slowly. There are two sides to every story and this is ours. While King Helmsley's father loved his wife dearly, he was no saint. On the contrary, he was hell bent on ruling over us all as the ultimate king and then destroying the mortal world."

"Just like his son," Roman remembered.

"Indeed. This did not sit well with King Wright who had with him a powerful sword that could destroy anyone - mortal or dark lord… anyone with a magical ability. He wanted peace, that everyone live in harmony. So to avoid the politics of it all, he exiled himself from the midlands and lowlands, hiding the sword with him. So many have tried to retrieve it but a spell has been cast upon it. Only the one with the pure heart can claim it."

Had they tried asking Leakee, Roman wondered. He was the innocent victim in this. Maybe he should ask Dean for his opinion once he was finished with Byron's father.

"Take good care of the sword, young warrior. It will serve you well."

"Wait… what? You mean that I can't just give it to anyone?"

"No."

"I was warned by a brownie… to destroy it. It has the ability to destroy everyone, to inflict destruction and honestly I don't want that. I'm not capable of doing that."

Byron's brows - or what Roman thought they were - furrowed. "A brownie you say?"

"Yes."

"Young warrior, do not trust the words of a brownie for they are mischievous little creatures, nothing more. Furthermore they do not belong to this part of the underworld. They are lowland creatures who aid dark lords who reside in the midlands."

"Do they pose a threat?"

"They do if they are asked by their owners to complete tasks for them."

Tasks like stopping them. "I wonder who sent him."

"Someone who knows you are here."

* * *

Dean was extremely proud of himself for healing the dragon's father. He had just turned around when he found Roman's ancestor heading towards him.

Leakee's smile took Dean off guard; it reminded him of Roman's. "Hey."

"Hey," Dean greeted back. "He's fine now. Where's Roman and Jon?"

"Over at the large field close by."

Dean knew where that was; they had crossed it to get here. He really needed to get back to Roman and work out the rest of their itinerary. Leakee, the auburn haired man observed, seemed disturbed. "Something bothering you?"

A slight nod. "I wished I had never known what Jon had done," Leakee admitted. "Then I wouldn't feel this way."

"What way?"

"Like there is no way I can trust him again. Like all those times we were together it was nothing but lies including our love. I wish I was ignorant."

"Sometimes you hit a snag but you come out stronger. Don't give up. Roman and I have our problems sometimes - every couple has them - but we always love one another harder after that. There's always a silver lining. You have to ask yourself if the relationship is worth saving. I mean these things happen. It's no big deal; it's not the end of the world."

"It was Roman who suggested to tell me, wasn't it? He needs to stop being a mother hen and let things play its course. You need to be wary, Dean."

Dean had a feeling before that this was going to come and bite Roman and it certainly had. "I don't appreciate you talking that way about my boyfriend. Yes, it was Roman who insisted on letting you know. He didn't want you to be kept in the dark. He literally pleaded with me. Maybe he cares too damn much for his own good but at least with Roman, I know where I stand. I know he's a good person unlike every single person who has betrayed me. He sacrificed for me and despite the odds, he came back to help me. So yeah I'd risk everything for Roman because I know that there's no one like him."

"You'd stand by him despite all this?"

"Of course. I'd still stand by Roman because he's always stood by me. I admit that while I had hesitance on letting you know, it was for the best and now-"

"And now what, Dean? Forget what I just learnt?"

"Well sort of… forgive and forget. I mean Jon was who you wanted, Leakee. You can't deny that. Feelings don't magically disappear overnight. I'm sorry but I'm standing by Roman's decision. I would have done the same thing just not so soon."

"You're standing by… What… I wished you both didn't love one another, Dean. Maybe things would have turned out different."

Dean's blue eyes widened then.

 _ **A/N Thank you for the kind words. As always, if this story is not up your alley, then it's fine. There are plenty of other wonderful stories out there. Please refrain from sending me nasty anons and whatnot. Thank you.**_


	9. Chapter 9

Nine

Dean stared at Leakee for a while, burning with anger then. Did the man had any idea what he had wished for?

Probably not.

"My apologies," Leakee apologised profusely. "It was not in my intention… my sincere intention-"

"Really?"

"You… you still love Roman, do you not?"

What an odd question. "Of course I love Roman. I'll always love Roman."

"Oh thank the heavens. The wish did not work-"

"What?" Dean repeated. "Wish? How…" Then it dawned on him what the other man meant. Wish. "Are you saying you have the leaf with you?"

"I do."

"Hand it over." The dark lord held out his hand. "Did Roman give it to you?"

"Yes," Leakee answered as he passed the leaf. "But Dean-"

Shock followed shortly by anger was now running through Dean. What had Roman been thinking giving this leaf away like that? Didn't he realised how dangerous it'd be if it fell into the wrong hands? His boyfriend was sitting down playing with grass blades when he found him. "Roman, I'd like a word with you," he said in a clipped tone.

Roman looked puzzled. "Ummm okay."

" _Now_."

That made the gentle Samoan get to his feet fast.

Dean all but dragged his lover underneath some rain trees, far away from the rest of them. He held up the leaf to a surprised Roman. "Recognise this?"

"Yeah," Roman replied. "I gave it to Leakee."

"Just what were you thinking giving it away to him… to anyone? Do you know what he wished for just now in the heat of the moment? He wished you and I didn't love one another. Luckily for you it didn't come true!"

Roman gulped.

"Well?"

"I'm sorry, Dean. I only gave it to him because I thought he could wish for Afa and him to be reunited at his own time and-"

"Roman, I love you and… trust me I _love_ you but maybe you should stop trying to help others for a while." The hurt look on his boyfriend's face reminded him that maybe he should have rephrased his words better. "It's just that… that wish was dangerous, Roman. Do you have any idea what would have happened if it actually came true?" Dean reached for his hand. "I'm not angry with you. I'm just a little shaken-"

"What's taking you all so long with this sword?"

Dean's attention was now caught off guard by the voice. This old man…

Mark was standing behind him, smiling in such a condescending manner that he wanted to knock him out cold for that. "Well?" his father asked.

"We had a detour," Dean sneered.

"Hmmm I expected as much."

"Look-"

"Roman I assume?"

"He didn't mean to-"

"Of course he didn't. Did you think I seeked him out randomly?"

Dean turned around and found Roman gone. "Where did he go?"

Mark smiled. "You know, Dean, you and I have a lot in common than you know. We both have faces we need to save, egos to protect… that's where a selfless person like Roman comes in."

"I'm not following you."

"I sought for Roman because I knew he'd never turn anyone down except if it was for something evil. You want to quit this war and he'll come in handy in doing so that you avoid losing face; I want to reunite the whole underworld as one again but without losing _my_ face. I knew he'd be useful in helping me with that. He'd sing praises about us and how we've changed and pretty soon kingdoms would be united side by side the way it used to be with exception of the sword because there are people who want you dead, Dean; people you started wars with."

"How did you know I wanted to quit the war?"

"You love him, don't you? You want to give him back his life. That is if he wants it back."

"What the hell are you talking about now?"

"I made a deal with him that he could have whatever he wanted after he helped me with the sword. He could either return back home up there or go back to where I found him."

Dean's heart dropped then. "You what?!"

"Your boyfriend had been walking towards the darkness when I found him. I called him back. So yes I offered him the choice. I owe that to him."

"He's not going anywhere unless it's with me. Besides, he'll be resuming his life in Bloomville or Lakeview."

"So what's got you so upset then? Do you not want him to go?"

"No. It's not because of that. Jon's lover made a wish that we don't love one another," Dean sneered.

"So?" Mark threw back.

"So?! So I'm upset because he dare make a wish-"

"Son, you really need to calm down. Wishes about your relationship with Roman will never come true. Even if someone wished you both to end up at the ends of the earth from one another, you'd still find your way back because of your souls. So stop worrying. Besides, his wish wasn't sincere else we'd be having an entirely different conversation now."

The man had a point though Dean would never admit that aloud. "Are you here to gloat?"

"Not at all. I merely wish to see what the deuce is taking you all so long. But since I'm here, let's talk about something important."

"What?"

"You."

* * *

Roman returned to sit by Byron, thoroughly upset with himself.

His boyfriend was right; maybe he ought to stop helping people. That had been a close call no matter what Leakee thought of.

But he had promised the witch to help; he had to see that through.

Maybe he ought to wish for the witch's son to be saved so that he could return back to Bloomville and plead with Sheamus before continuing with his life elsewhere and if Dean was ready, he could join him.

Or maybe he would do good by staying away like he had originally planned to.

"Are you okay, young warrior?" the dragon asked.

"Everything feels so heavy," Roman admitted. "I just want this whole thing to be over."

"What else do you need to do besides slaying the ogre?"

"Well nothing. Rescue Vera's son and then retrieve the sword. And after that… I'll go back to Bloomville to help… ummm… assist Dean with the negotiation with Sheamus. Hopefully it will stop a war."

Dean returned with an amused looking Mark at his side and they continued with their journey.

When Roman asked him about their next place, Dean answered him that they would make a last stop by evening before calling out to Drew; he seemed to be distracted, giving Mark some side glances.

Roman then chose to walk the last with Byron by his side.

Dean was at the front with Drew and Mark while Jon and Leakee were in between to the grey eyed man's surprise. Maybe they had patched things up; there was a silver lining to this whole journey if that did happened.

Staying out of Dean's way was for the best. Who knew how upset he was with him? Perhaps it was for the best that he let his boyfriend's anger cool down.

They settled down at a clearing to rest at for the night.

Roman picked a spot a bit further from the rest and chose to sit down there. Maybe he ought to go to the lake and bathe and then-

"Roman?"

Dean was standing a feet away from him.

"Come on. I want to show you something."

Roman found himself walking behind Dean further into the forest where lush greenery surrounded them. This part of the forest looked fresh with no form of decay anywhere.

But why did Dean bring him here?

"Roman, we need to talk…"

Those were not the words he had been expecting and as far as he knew, nothing good ever came out of hearing words like those.

The raven haired man held his breath.

* * *

"These are for you," Dean said, holding out some wildflowers. "I found them along the way here; they reminded me of you."

"Thanks," Roman said quietly, admiring the blue and white flowers. "They're very pretty."

Silence.

What was going through his boyfriend's head? Perhaps the auburn haired man should have explained himself better…

"Roman-"

"We should head back," his lover began. "The others-"

"Are resting. I brought you here to apologise."

Roman immediately shook his head. "No, Dean-"

"I'm sorry for what I had said," Dean quietly apologised. "As I had said before my old man interrupted, I was shaken, Roman. I don't want to lose you again. You taking that sword for me the first time around was enough. I know you meant well - you always do - but sometimes other people don't… no matter who they are."

Roman remained quiet, worrying Dean. He missed his boyfriend's confidence.

"I love you, Roman and I know you love me too. If I lose you once more… I'm prepared to join you there. I'd go to the ends of the world for you."

"No, Dean," Roman finally spoke. "I'm not worth it."

"Yes, you are; you are worth everything to me. I can't stand seeing you like this, Roman. I get that this was you during high school but you came out much more confident once we were out of Lakeview. This is why I have to send you back up after you retrieve the sword; I want you to settle down."

"Why didn't the wish come true?"

"His wish wasn't a sincere one according to my father but he also said it best: we're soulmates. We were made for each other. No wish can change that. I wouldn't be me without you just like how you wouldn't be you without me."

Roman stared at him for a while before he slowly nodded. "I'm sorry too."

Dean smiled softly as he caressed Roman's face. "We're dumb and absolute fools but we love each other and that's a lot… it's enough to fight anything."

"Anything?"

Dean nodded. "Yeah."

"I know it sounds silly but deep inside I'm still that seventeen year old who can't believe his best friend - the one whom he'd been in love with since forever - loves him back the same way."

Dean smiled. "I'm also that seventeen year old boy who can't believe that his endearing best friend loves him with everything inside."

"I will always want you even when I'm old and wrinkly."

"I look forward to that."

Gently claiming Roman's lips as a silent promise, Dean drank in his boyfriend's familiar scent as they swam in an ocean of love.

Slay the ogre. Retrieve the sword. Help Roman settle down in their home first. Sounded like a plan, one he hoped would be executed accordingly without further distractions.

Skin on skin moments later, Dean broke the kiss, wanting to cherish the rest of Roman with his lips. Coaxing his love to lie down, he began slowly driving the gentle Samoan man out of his mind starting from his neck and collarbone, leaving a trail of sensuous kisses all the way to his inner thighs where Dean saw clear liquid leaking from his boyfriend's tip.

More kisses were peppered there.

Broken moans and soft gasps had escaped Roman's lips; he had never looked as beautiful as he did now lying on top of wildflowers underneath a canopy of green trees.

Dean returned back to his boyfriend's swollen lips, gently biting it before licking his face, neck and nipples.

Roman was breathing heavily, running his hand through the blue eyed man's hair as he arched his back. "De… Dean…"

"What, love?" Dean softly asked. "What do you want?"

"You."

"Till the end of time, love. For the rest of our lives."

"For the rest of our lives," Roman agreed before he sighed in satisfaction as Dean thrusted into him.

Dean gave him time to adjust and only when Roman pleaded for him to move did he continue to do so.

There was something beautiful about Roman that he couldn't find in anyone and that was the way he responded to him: honest, open… the man wore his heart on his sleeve and did Dean adore him for it.

Roman pulled him down for an open mouthed kiss; Like his sweetheart, Dean held nothing back, returning Roman's affections wholeheartedly. Every little part of themselves, they gave one another. It wasn't long before his darling tore his lips away, gasping Dean's name.

"Come with me, Roman," Dean encouraged him softly when he felt him nearing. "Come with me."

Giving him a few more thrusts, Roman finally elevated to the moon and back, his thick ropes of essence spilling in between them.

Dean rode out the waves of his ecstasy moments later before collapsing on the love of his life.

Panting, he held Roman's chin and kissed him hard. Nothing in the world could change their love for one another and that was a fact. This moment right here was perfect.

With light seeping between leaves of the trees, Dean could see pure love shining in Roman's eyes making his heart beat a little faster.

Yes. He'd do anything to ensure Roman lived a normal life even if he was absent some of the time.

* * *

As Roman laid his head on Dean's chest - listening to his heartbeat with their fingers laced together, his lover's other hand combing through his long hair - he started thinking about how this new arrangement with Dean was going to work out.

Would Dean pop out of nowhere to visit him at home before leaving at dawn? What would the neighbors think… or for that matter, where would Roman even live? Lakeview? Bloomville? That'd be the best place since he still needed to talk to Sheamus.

"What are you thinking?" Dean kissed the top of his head. "You ready for round two?"

Roman could never say no to another round; nothing brought him closer to Dean than their lovemaking. "I'm topping this one."

"About time."

"Dean, I think I'd like to return to Bloomville to negotiate with Sheamus and… the thing is I'm worried."

"About what?" Dean looked down at him. "I'll kill him if he touches you-"

"No, he can't, Dean and he won't. I'm more worried about my job. I mean I've been absent for so long-"

"Don't worry. Mark will fix that; he owes you. Worried about your kids?"

"Well I miss teaching," Roman admitted. "That's for sure."

"Mmmm…"

"And I know it sounds dumb but I also miss us just being us. You know driving one another to work and having-"

"That was long ago, Roman; things can't be the way they used to be." Dean slowly sat up. "I've got something to share with you."

"What is it?"

"This whole journey isn't just about you helping us get the sword. It's more than that. It was a test from my father to see my leadership skills."

"That's interesting. Why?"

"Because he wanted to see what I would do and how I'd handle a laborious task like this."

"I've held you back, haven't I?"

Dean chuckled. "No. My father knew you'd do all these sort of things; he was expecting it. You are part of the reason why we're going to get the sword with ease; that's not a concern. He wants me to accept his request."

"His request of what?"

"Of me taking his place; Roman, he wants me to be king."

So the prophecy was true, Roman noted. Still to hear it felt surreal. "You're going to be king? For real this time?"

Dean nodded slowly. "Yeah. It had been a huge surprise when my father had revealed that to me but he was adamant because he seems to think no one would buy his new turnabout. But they would if it was me and he's got no problems with that. He claims Jon is not a good fit. I still have my suspicions though."

"Rightfully so."

"It doesn't have to be any different for you and me. Emotionally I mean. But as far physically and stuff… well, there may be certain duties that I may have to undertake and you know…"

"I'm happy for you, Dean," Roman said. They could make it. Maybe plans had to change but they could make it. Dean being king would mean more time spent apart and the only way to stay connected was to live in the underworld with him-

"Are you?" Dean questioned.

"Yeah." Roman stood up immediately. "Hey we better get going-"

Dean yanked him down. "You promised me that you're topping."

"I… I did?"

"Yes; wasn't that long ago either, Roman."

"Oh. Right."

"Also were you planning to head there naked? Don't tell me that I have to gorge out my brother's eyes for staring at you."

"No. Of course not. But I-" Before Roman knew it, they were dressed again. He looked up at Dean in surprise. "What's wrong?"

"Trouble's coming," Dean answered simply.

"Trouble?"

Jon was storming up to them seconds later. "We're hungry and we want food."

Dean rolled his eyes. "So go and get some yourselves."

"I'd do that but Father also wants to talk to us both."

Roman could sense the tension then between the brothers. "I'll go," he volunteered. "I'll see if there's something we can eat."

"Like berries?" Jon wanted to know.

"Ignore him," Dean threw in before the Samoan man could respond. "Just find whatever food you can get and we'll eat it. I'll get Drew to go hunt us some form of meat."

Roman nodded, leaning forward to give Dean a quick kiss. "I'll be back soon."

"We'll be at the spot where the rest of them are." His boyfriend gave him a tote bag. "This might come in handy."

The underworld was starting to be far more interesting than he had counted on. There was so much character and enchantment… Roman felt like he was living those tales he had read about as a kid.

The forest had an abundance of fruits to Roman's delight as he walked deep inside. He saw a huge variety of orchards - apples, apricots, cherries and peaches. Not wasting any time, he grabbed whatever he saw and placed them in the bag.

These would last them for a while.

As he wandered further inside searching for more food, Roman realised he had headed in another direction far away from where the orchards were.

He knew he should head back.

Really he did except for one thing: right in front of him stood a giant medieval castle with gargoyle statues with large iron gates wide open.

"What is this place?" he asked himself aloud.

Dark clouds loomed over him with thunder booming. It was going to rain soon. Maybe he ought to seek shelter before it started to pour.

He put his left foot forward only to pull it back.

No.

No.

Was he crazy wanting to go into this place alone? It was better he leave now. After all, Dean was expecting him and who knew how heavy this rain was going to be.

Turning around, Roman intended to do that.

Again his left foot forward.

This time, however, the thunderous sound of footsteps - as if there was a giant behind - stopped him from taking another one.

Shadow cast over him before he could make a run for it.

He gulped; he could tell that it was the giant right behind him.

 _ **A/N Much love for the kind words for the previous chapter and my apologies for the delay. Wasn't a good week for me, dealing with the aftermath of losing a loved one. I hope this makes up for it. As always if it's not the story for you, kindly refrain from commenting. Thank you.**_


	10. Chapter 10

Ten

"I have to what?" Dean snapped.

His father smirked at him, clearly taunting him. "You heard me. Get yourself a queen."

"But why?"

"Boy, our bloodline needs to continue. You need a queen to do that."

Need a queen; but that would mean… "I'm not marrying some broad. I'm already married to Roman."

Mark burst out laughing. "You? Marrying out of free will? Now I've heard everything."

That was the problem with Mark; he knew almost everything about Dean having acted as his MMA coach since he was a kid. "Look here, Dad, I refuse to marry someone I don't love. I don't do marriage for anyone… except Roman."

"I'll do marriage," Jon quipped. "I'll do whatever it takes for my kingdom."

"It's not your kingdom!" Dean snapped at the older man.

"I think you're not fit to be a king, Dean. You're not willing to make sacrifices."

Oh so his brother wanted to go there? Dean felt anger burning through him. "What's the point of being king if I can't make my own rules? Isn't that the point?"

Jon rolled his eyes. "Sure, Dean. Make your own rules. See how far you'll go with your new illogical-"

"Dean, you have a point," Mark interrupted Jon. "What is the point of being king if you can't make your own rules? And whilst you're right about that, fact is you still need an heir. And I know you don't know anyone suitable but I have someone in mind for you."

"Who?"

"When we get back to the castle, I'll summon for her to meet you."

* * *

"Who dares come to these palace grounds?"

Roman slowly turned around and found himself staring a seven foot tall monster whose body was broad and muscled time, skin pale green with grey eyes that were scrutinizing him from head to toe, a snarl on its face.

"What are you?" the creature questioned further. "A dark lord?"

"No, I'm not," Roman answered. "I'm just a… normal guy." Telling the truth would probably land him in boiling water-

The creature threw its head back laughing. "Sure. And I'm not an ogre."

Ogre!

With that, it effortlessly swung Roman over its right shoulder and stormed inside. Not that the Samoan man would have stopped it. Perhaps this was the ogre they had been looking for; what luck to have stumbled upon it.

The great hall of the castle was medieval with a huge chandelier with candles hanging in the middle.

"Who is our guest?" the voice of a man called out.

Wait a minute…

The ogre placed Roman down on his feet, a hand on the Samoan man's right shoulder to hold him in place. An old man dressed in a long royal blue trenchcoat and buckled shoes was heading towards them. "I found him outside the palace."

At the mention of that, the old man cocked his head. His eyes squinted hard at Roman before smiling at him. "Oh Rocko," he said. "This isn't just any man. This is the sword."

The what?

"My apologies, young warrior. I seek your forgiveness for having the wrong impression."

"I'd forgive you if I knew what was going on. Are you holding the witch's son?"

"My dear boy, I am the witch's son except I am no warlock. I am a sorcerer."

Roman couldn't wrap his head then with what the man had just revealed to him; he certainly didn't dress like a sorcerer. "Sorcerer?"

"Yes. Mother is a witch, father is a dark lord."

"Look, if this is another trick-"

"It is a trick but not one meant for you… merely as a form of diversion if you will for the rest of your traveling companions. You see, I did not want anyone to know what my father and my grandfather - God bless them - have revealed to me."

"Reveal what?"

"Young warrior, what do you know of the sword?"

Shaking his head, Roman crossed his arms. "I'm not telling anything."

"Perhaps you were told that it can destroy your beloved. Perhaps you've also been told that it can wreck havoc in the underworld. We planted all kinds of tales to stop people from coming after you especially once they know of your purpose. Dark lords can be dangerous; tis in their nature to be vile, greedy and power crazy. Even the mild ones have their moments. Did you honestly think that I would stay still in the castle, waiting for them to come find me? Roman, there is no sword. Not a physical one anyway. You are the sword metaphorically."

"Metaphorically? You knew that there'd be someone for Dean-"

"Was foretold long ago by my grandfather, young warrior. A sword is symbolised as purification. You can bring peace to the underworld, Roman. You are Dean's right and left… you are the reason why he's never turned evil all this while. That is exactly where most of them want him; to manipulate him. Something big is about to happen."

"You've seen this?"

The sorcerer nodded grimly. "I have."

"What did you said earlier? About a grandfather and father… Surely you don't mean-"

"My father was Paul Wright and my grandfather, King Oswald Wright. Two of the most trustworthy men I have ever had the good fortune to know."

"But what about Mark? He wanted to stop Dean from-"

"Mark," the sorcerer scoffed. "Mark is just part of the problem. Or was. I'm not sure. I'm not trusting anyone from the midlands. This is all a game to them, Roman. These men will stop at nothing to get power and control over all."

"Which men?"

"The Helmsleys and the Cornettes. Here in the highlands, we are aware of Dean's purpose as well: he is the true king of the underworld once Mark steps down."

"Does Mark know that? Surely word like that can get out."

"I wouldn't know about that one."

"Well he did had something against Dean-"

"Why?"

"Dean killed him. I used my blood to bring Mark back because he was concerned about all the wars that Dean had made. He gave the impression that Dean would mess things up on the throne."

"Perhaps he has a change of heart; only time will tell. The only saving grace is that no one knows who you truly are. Haven't you wondered why some people from the underworld want you gone and why your family and their other ties want him gone?"

"Mine knew who he really was and as for the rest of the underworld… well I'm not too sure. They said our love was a threat to them."

"So long as Dean loves you, he'll not step up to take his rightful place on that throne."

"He _does_ want that place on that throne; he wants to be king. And I can't stand in his way or he'll resent me."

"Whatever happened to doing the right thing, Roman?"

The right thing. The right thing made Dean feel suffocated, Roman thought. There was no way he could do this without his boyfriend feeling the same way again. "I'm not sure anymore. The only way I can help him is to advise him… that is if he even wants it."

* * *

Dean was not in a good mood at all; no one had the right to tell him what to do. "I'm not marrying whomever you wish to introduce me to. I don't give a damn how pretty or nice she is. My heart belongs to one person and one person alone and that's Roman."

Speaking of Roman, where was his darling, Dean wondered. He was taking an awfully long time collecting those fruits. Perhaps he was kidnapped or-

"I don't care of your opinions, Dean," Mark replied. "You marry this girl or-"

"Or what?" Dean challenged his father, taking an inch forward. "A king shouldn't worry over trivial things like this; a lion never loses sleep over the opinions of sheep. Emma would make a fine queen and she'll rule over the underworld just fine on her own one day. You should be more concerned over how we're going to merge the underworld as one instead of this scattered mess it is."

Jon shook his head. "Father, I-"

"Spoken like a true king," Mark said. "Doing what is needed or changing it for the benefit of the people, not worrying about others."

"I shouldn't have to," Dean informed him tersely. "If I want something, I go after it. I want this throne. It's mine for the taking."

"And it is. The throne, the crown is yours, Dean. Rule over the underworld wisely."

Jon made an unidentifiable sound, storming away from them towards Leakee who was talking to Drew.

Dean ignored him; if Jon had wanted the kingdom, he should have stayed or at least tried to appeal to his father before the auburn haired man showed up.

"So what's your first order of business?"

"Finding Roman."

* * *

"You may roam about this palace until the rain stops," the ogre instructed as they walked down the hallway. "We have a huge library - well I have a huge library - that you can read from. Otwrick tells me that you're an English teacher."

Roman smiled. "Yeah, I am."

"And does the English teacher have a favorite book?"

"Sounds cliche but I loved It… well anything by Stephen King really. I'm a huge horror buff. Dean doesn't do horror; he hides behind me every time I play a horror movie." They entered the library where to Roman's amazement, the bookshelves filled up the entire room with a huge map in the middle. "Wow. This is something. Look at all these books."

"I've read most of it," the ogre revealed. "I enjoy reading. It is a luxury to me."

"Books tend to make one feel richer."

The ogre had a huge interest in almost every genre there was including romance. Roman's fingers ran across the spines of the books arranged on his eye level, titles being read silently. He smiled when he saw It on the shelf. "You have It too."

"That clown has nothing on me."

"When I was young, I used to look at the sewers during the rain in fear. Dean thought I was nuts and kept repeating to me how it was only a book. Then one day, he gripped me by the shoulders and told me that if there was any clown or monster lurking in the sewers, under my bed or in the closet, he'd fight them for me. He said he'd get rid of all my demons."

"When you say horror, it reminds me of how the dark lords see me."

Roman raised an eyebrow. "See you? What do you mean by see you? There's nothing wrong with you."

"I know what people see when they look at me!" the ogre growled.

"What?" Roman asked. "What do they see?"

"A monster!"

Beneath the creature's characteristic features, he was obviously hurting by society's prejudiced views on him... on what a person should be. "You're not a monster."

"You're deluded."

"Or maybe I'm seeing you for who you are... not what you are. You've built up these walls because of the shunning and become convinced that this is who you truly are but you're not. You know you're not. You're so much more than this and it's evident in these books and paintings you've kept. You have a world in you; you just want to share it and there's nothing wrong with that."

The ogre was staring at him. "You just met me."

"I know but you give off such a good vibe and… I apologise if I've crossed lines-"

"You're the first person who has said this, dark lord or mortal."

Roman's heart ached for him. "Well it's the truth." Then he laughed softly. "Truth. Truth. That's hard to find down here. So what is the truth? I mean I've got Mark telling me that he's changed-"

A voice filled in the void for him. "Mark is more powerful than Hunter; he just doesn't want to exert his powers. But Hunter... people followed him because they feared him. They knew how messed up he truly was. This place isn't what it used to be all thanks to King Hunter."

Roman found Otwrick walking into the library, a knowing smile on his face. "Hunter. I've had the privilege to know the man," the grey eyed man revealed.

"King Hunter was a mad man and so was his wife. His parents though were saints. Mark and his wife well... they're angels compared to the Helmsleys. Merging their kingdom together would have been sort of a monopoly for them as to seeing how most of the other kingdoms were all separate. Divide and conquer if you will."

"And because Jon had ran away, the alliance fell through."

"Quite right. They thought Dean could take Jon's place to marry Seth once they knew of his existence. Unfortunately Dean had you, a child from people they loathed with their every being."

Roman sat down on the floral armchair by the window.

Otwrick sat beside him. "Some of these kingdoms are scrambling quietly to be the ultimate ruler though they would never admit to that out loud. This silent war has been going on for generations. So far no one has been bold enough to take a step forward to declare such though."

Dean seemed to bold enough, Roman thought. He had declared wars with one kingdom so far. But not his neighbors in the underworld so far. Seth didn't count as to seeing how Dean himself wanted revenge for all the brunette had put them through long before this.

"The underworld has its own system, completely different from the one you're used to up there. You may be Dean's true love but even a king needs a queen to produce his heir."

"Dean needs to find a wife."

"Yes. To continue their bloodline."

That meant that Roman would have to share him. Dean getting married… with a family of his own. "Okay."

"You're not upset?"

Upset was not the word he would have chosen. Shock was probably it but as to seeing how much having the crown meant to Dean, he answered, "I just want Dean to be happy."

"Understandable. Just be cautious, young warrior. A dark lord will always be a dark lord, no matter who he's with. It's just that you're a good man and I would hate for your heart to be broken."

"Dean's a good person too."

"Because he has you. You're his sword, Roman. If he doesn't have you there, who knows what will happen. You should be afraid of demons and monsters, young warrior because that's what dark lords are."

* * *

"What has you brooding so much?" Leakee asked the moment Jon joined his side; the dark lord was simmering on the inside at the turn of affairs. "Something your father said?"

Jon glanced at Drew; he did not want his father's most trusted man to overhear him. "Would you excuse us, Drew?"

Drew bowed his head before choosing to stand next to Byron a few feet from them.

Turning his attention back to Leakee, Jon huffed. "My brother is the new king of our kingdom; my father has made his decision."

"Why are you so upset then?" Leakee queried. "Did you want the throne?"

"Did I want… did I want… of course I wanted the throne! I could have power and finally prove to my father that I am not the whiny son who left the castle all those years ago." He turned his head and noticed his half brother talking to their father who was nodding his head. Dean. He was the bane of Jon's existence; Roman too. Ever since they came into his life, misery befell him. He'd have to find some way to get rid of both of them. "I want the crown, Lea. And I need your help."

Leakee looked distressed. "Jon, I don't want to hurt anyone."

"But we won't be hurting anyone, Lea." At least not in front of him. There were so many hurdles and obstacles were placed in front; Jon had to overcome them. He, too, was Mark's son. His younger brother had no inkling of how things worked in the underworld.

"Still-" Leakee tried but was cut off.

"Please," Jon implored. "I need this. It's my only chance to do this and I need to make this right with my father and especially you; I want to give you the things you deserve. There is… there is no one I would rather do this with. I trust your judgement. I trust you. When I am king, I will rule justly. Dean wouldn't. He's power hungry; he doesn't care for the people."

That bent truth seemed to have hit the spot with the Samoan. "But how do you propose to snatch the throne from him?"

Smiling, Jon sighed with relief inwardly; finally a step forward. "I believe a visit to my jilted betrothed is long overdue."

* * *

Dean was talking to Mark when Roman finally found his way back to their spot.

There was so much he wanted to relate to Dean later; as much as he believed that his sweetheart would believe him, a part of him wondered if it would sound far fetched to him too.

"Where were you?" Dean queried the moment he joined their group. "You were gone for almost two hours. I went to the forest-"

"I got lost," Roman quickly cut him off, not wanting to discuss anything in front of Mark yet. He needed to gather his thoughts first. "I stumbled upon a river and I started to walk along it hoping to find my way back."

His boyfriend was staring at him, possibly knowing his lie. "Well. As long as you're safe."

Inwardly the raven haired man sighed with relief. "No scratches whatsoever."

"We need to talk."

"Alright. When-"

"Now."

Roman found Dean dragging him away from the gang to a few trees away. "What's… what's wrong?"

"Where were you… really?"

"I found the witch's son."

Dean frowned, clearly displeased with him. "So you fought the ogre by yourself?"

"I didn't have to; they were both hospitable-"

"Didn't I say to wait for me?"

"It wasn't as if I did it on intention; I promise. I stumbled upon the castle. It's far away from the orchard and-"

"So the path you found was completely off our course."

"Yeah."

"I saw no castle."

"But it was there. I know what I saw."

Dean sighed. "I was worried something happened to you when I couldn't find you."

Roman hugged him before giving him a quick peck. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you worry."

"It's fine. At least you're safe with no wounds. What did you mean by they were both hospitable? Who is they? The witch's son and the ogre?"

"Yeah. The both of them. The son is fine; he's actually a sorcerer... Case closed."

"Well with the witch's cause out of the way, we can worry about the sword now."

Oh no. Roman hadn't thought about this entirely through; he'd have a long explanation to give his darling. "M-must we?"

"Yeah. Why do you think we're down here?"

"For a tour."

"Roman." Dean was frowning now. "What is with you?"

"N-nothing."

"You're stammering."

"I am?"

"For fuck's sakes, Roman-"

"Dean, I don't want to do this anymore."

To say that Dean was confused was an understatement. "What do you mean? Like you and me?"

"No!" Roman quickly crushed that thought. "I mean retrieving the sword."

"But why? We've come so far…"

"I just…" Roman found himself wondering how to approach this. "I just want to have a normal life with Emma and you. That's all."

"And we can. I already told you that I'll send you up once we retrieve the sword."

"But you've already retrieved it, Dean… me."

Dean's brows furrowed. "What do you mean by you?"

"Me, Dean. I'm the sword metaphorically speaking. A sword symbolises purification and the sorcerer said that his family had been throwing everyone off guard with tales of it. It was foretold long ago about us and… haven't you noticed how both our families wanted to get rid of us? You being king is no coincidence, Dean. They need you-"

"What's taking you both so long?"

The two lovers found Mark waiting impatiently a few feet from them. "Give us five more minutes," Dean growled.

His father conceded, bowing his head slightly before striding off.

Blue eyes met his grey ones again. "Continue."

Roman related to him what he had learnt earlier in the castle without wasting a moment. "Don't you get it? Everything here is just a big game to them. I know I said I wouldn't stop you but I hope you'll reconsider and come up with Emma, my mum and me."

"I don't know, Roman. This is what I want; you know this."

"But this is a dangerous game you're playing, Dean. I came back for you so that you wouldn't get hurt."

"And I won't get hurt; don't worry your pretty head over that." Dean exhaled. "I can't believe that we've been led on a wild goose chase for nothing. Actually at this stage, nothing should surprise me anymore. No matter. My plans for destroying Seth haven't changed. When I sit on that throne, he and all those who oppose me will crumble in my hands. If it's a game they want, well it's a game they'll have a hard time winning."

Roman could see Dean was trying to keep it together despite his fury. "You said that once the war was over, you'll come home for good."

"And I meant it," Dean confirmed. "The war's just started, Roman. And you're looking at its victor. I have been treated badly since I was young, been lied to my whole life by people I trusted… this is my revenge, Roman. This is how it'll end. I was destined to rule the underworld; the time for it has come. And I'll start with my so called brother. Besides, I won't be alone in doing this."

"You won't?"

"Roman Joseph Reigns, I'm appointing you as my hand; the hand of the King. Together, you and I will watch our enemies burn and the rest of the underworld thrive. We better get to work fast."

 _ **A/N My apologies for the delay; depression made it hard. The ball's in Dean and Roman's court now; let the games begin. As before, if you don't like it, that's fine. Just spare me your nasty anons. Thank you.**_


	11. Chapter 11

Eleven

"Hand to the King?"

"Or King's Advisor."

"Me? Your advisor?" Roman breathed, not daring to believe it. "Dean, are you sure?"

Dean pulled him into his arms. "No one I trust more than you in this world. You're the reason why I've come this far in life and even though I've said it, I do value your advice, Roman and trust me, I'll need it now more than ever."

Pride filled Roman then. All this while, he had been thinking otherwise. "It's yours, crown or no crown."

That seemed to make Dean happy. "Another thing I'd like to ask is your opinion on something important relating to royal matters. I need an heir to the throne and I'm choosing Emma."

"You are?" Roman asked.

"You sound surprised."

"It's just that I was told that you'd need a queen-"

"And I've already made it clear to my father that I want no queen; I want you. Doesn't matter what this queen's purpose is. You are the only one I want by my side. As far as an heir goes, Emma is our daughter. So she will have the rightful claim to the throne."

"After all she's been through, she deserves to be a princess and more."

"After all _we've_ been through, we will get our happy ending. You believe that, don't you?"

"More than anything."

"Great. Now I'll see to reshuffling my subjects. Then we'll work on our game plan; just you and I."

Something was bothering Roman about the whole thing. Jon. Surely he wouldn't be too thrilled about the whole thing. He was clearly out for Dean and wanted the crown too. "How's Jon taking it?"

"Badly," Dean admitted. "If anything I'm guessing he's upset with how my dad handed me the throne easily. Didn't even put a fight... just a feeble protest."

That spelt trouble to Roman; he felt his defenses go up. Well, two can play at that game. He looked over at Dean. Well, three, he qualified. "So what now?"

"Now we have to break the news to them. Then we have a coronation to prepare for."

* * *

Mark didn't even blink an eye when Dean told him that he wasn't going to continue with their journey.

Something the new king mentally kept in the back of his head.

Jon demanded to know why. "So you don't care that someone can destroy you, me or anyone with that sword?"

Dean shrugged. "Not my concern. And you've survived so long without getting killed in the underworld and above; you shouldn't worry too much either."

His half brother was losing grip of that precious control of his, the auburn haired man noted to his amusement. "Fine," Jon said. "But if you ever find yourself in a position where your life is threatened, I hope you remember today."

Dean would have laughed at that when he reminded himself that Roman's life would be at stake if word ever got out about him. "Fine," he drawled on purpose. "See if I remember today. Oh. Probably not. I'd be too busy killing them. See if I'm worried, dear brother. Men have died by my hands. I've locked some in dungeons of tortures. No one crosses me and gets off scot free."

A soft smirk spread on Jon's face then. "Hey. I was just being concerned."

"Of course."

Who the hell was Jon trying to kid here? Being concerned? The only difference between them was that he was a conniving bastard who felt that he was owed the crown simply because he was born first. Some king he would have made. He'd run away in the face of war or danger if it meant saving his own butt.

To everyone's surprise, Byron bowed his head towards Roman once Dean announced that they would be returning back home. "With your permission, young warrior, I'd like to serve you. Allow me to be your companion."

Roman was staring at the dragon wordless upon hearing that, Dean noted. "It would be my honor."

Somewhere inside Dean - the fifth grader - was cheering silently at that. Roman had his own dragon. Aside from his love of cowboys and pirates, he used to read all sorts of books including ones of dragons, elves and goblins.

Well now he could look back on this when he was old and smile at the chance of living that dream.

Jon declined their invitation to return with them when Mark offered to let them stay for a night. "Leakee and I have much to discuss. We have a long road ahead of us so we will be moving off now."

"I hope you both will have a safe journey," Roman said. "Thank you for accompanying us this far."

Dean couldn't help but smile at that before he joined in and did the same. Like his father, he extended to Jon an invitation to visit them when he was free as a formality.

He still had his eye on Jon; he didn't trust that weasel.

"I wonder how a dragon would fit in a castle," Jon remarked.

"We have space," Mark answered. "We'll make space if we don't have any."

That his father had said those words didn't surprised Dean at all; Mark owed Roman. "Of course, Father," the blond replied. "Leakee and I will visit when things are stable with us. I hope you'll take good care of yourself."

"I will."

Dean watched the two men embrace while standing beside Roman. "Family. Can't live with them, can't live without them. Well, I'm pretty sure I can live without Jon."

"Blood is thicker than water," Roman threw in.

"Well, since I technically have your blood running through my veins, yes, blood is thicker than water."

After waving to one another, the group split off to go their separate ways with Mark zapping them back to the castle where all was in the same order and state.

Or at least appeared to be.

Roman viewed the castle with mild interest before excusing himself to go fetch Emma.

"I'll be showing Byron where his space is," Mark announced. "Try not to start another war."

"I'll try," Dean replied. "No promises. We'll have to send the word out that I'm the king and Roman is my advisor."

"Really? So you don't want someone of experience consulting you?"

"I don't trust others. Who knows what's running through their minds?"

"But you trust Roman."

"Don't you?"

"Of course I do. I trust him more than I trust anyone of you. You did try to kill me, you know."

"We're still talking about this?"

"For now."

"Humor me for a moment, will you? I killed you and yet you've given me the crown because I'm headstrong and driven."

"The way I see it, unlike your brother, you didn't run. You stayed and changed the way things worked. And while I side eye you, at least I know you won't run in the face of war or an attack from our enemies. You'd stay and fight. Your brother, on the other hand, he'd sell his own kingdom if it meant it could keep him happy and safe. And he'd sleep without guilty conscience on him about it too."

Dean acknowledged silently that his old man was right. He'd never admit that out aloud to him though. "So."

"So while I applaud you taking him as your advisor, bear in mind that he hasn't lived in the underworld for long. He won't know of its culture or politics; consider choosing men who do."

"That's fine. Roman and I can discuss decisions together. And if I need additional advice, I'll know who to ask it from. It's not difficult."

"If that's your decision."

"It is."

"Just one last question: you're not asking Roman to be your advisor because you feel guilty about what's happening to him, are you? Surely you've noticed that he's a shadow of the man he used to be-"

"I'm asking Roman because he's the only trustworthy one I know. And yes, I have noticed that. But he'll get back on his feet; I'll see to it myself."

* * *

Roman's heart burst into happiness when he opened Emma's bedroom door and found her reading on the bed a story book, her hair in loose waves wearing a Hello Kitty t-shirt and pants. "Hey sweetie!"

Her face lit up immediately and she wasted no time jumping off the bed and running straight into his waiting arms, clinging onto him tight.

"I've missed you so much," Roman gushed, pressing a kiss to the side of her head. "I'll bring you out later for a walk okay? Just you, Dean and me."

Emma's smile widened, nodding her head enthusiastically.

"What are you reading?" Roman asked as he led her to her bed, sitting down on it beside her.

His daughter passed him a copy of Beauty and The Beast, biting her bottom lip.

"That's a lovely tale, sweetie." Roman opened the book. "Now which page did you stop at?"

Emma flipped the page to the part where Beauty's father was asking her what she wanted before he left.

"Would you like me to continue the story?"

Emma shook her head this time, jumping off the bed and tugging on his right hand to follow her. She led him to where some toys were on the floor so the Samoan man sat down with her and started to pretend to pour tea into a tea cup.

"Well, it is time for tea," he announced. "Sugar?"

The green eyed girl grinned and held out another cup for him.

"Oh this one's for me?"

Shaking her head again, Emma wore the most cheekiest smile now.

"Oh it's for you! I'm sorry." Roman lifted the plastic teapot near her cup. "Here you go, Your Highness. Forgive this poor man for forgetting your beverage."

Emma reached for his cup and placed it near her.

"Two!" Roman teased. "You must be thirsty. Well, here's to a lovely afternoon."

The two clinked their toys as cheers: Roman with his teapot and Emma with her two cups. The grey eyed man felt contented then; he was grateful that he had this sunshine in his life.

* * *

Seth Rollins was not a contented man.

So far all plans to get Dean Ambrose to join forces with him had fallen through because of one man and one man alone: Roman Reigns. Their love was too strong to penetrate despite their differences in personalities and outlooks.

Somehow they just managed to make it work.

For now.

Seth promised himself that he would not give up no matter what. Dean on his side meant that they could conquer the underworld and have every single one of these dark lords on their knees. With Seth's vision and planning and Dean's unorthodox, unpredictable ways, they'd be unstoppable.

Roman could rot in a cellar with the rest of his family for all Seth cared. Same for that orphan girl.

As he finished the wine in his goblet, the self proclaimed architect's mind started to ask the one question that had him tossing and turning: what would it take to make Dean give Roman up for good?

Surely there had to be something.

His thoughts were interrupted when the head of his household, Kevin, walked in and announced two visitors were there to see him. Seth raised an eyebrow; no one visited him without an appointment.

Except Dean who turned up as if it were his grandfather's place.

Maybe the blue eyed man had a change of heart?

To Seth's unwelcomed surprise, it was not Dean but someone related closely to him. His half brother, Jon and Leakee. The blond wore a cocky smile as he strode into the hall, similar to Dean.

"What are you doing here?" Seth demanded. "You're not welcomed here, Jon. All this would not have been necessary had you-"

Jon brushed him off. "Past is past, Seth. I'm here for a bigger fish to fry. My father has handed the kingdom officially to Dean. I want it back."

"You? You want to be king? As I recalled, you wanted no part of royal life-"

"No. I just merely wished to marry for love. I never would have turned the crown down."

"Really? You were bored of your duties. I seem to remember you complaining-"

"Seth, I came here to ask you to join forces with me."

Now this was something Seth never would have guessed. Jon wanting to walk on the dark side? "You and me working side by side? Why?"

"I can't have myself looking like the bad one. That brat just arrived, killed my father and yet he's still king? That won't do. I deserve the throne; I'm the older one!"

"Who ran away when it came to his responsibilities. See now why your father chose him?"

"Forget that, Seth! You know that it never would have worked out between us."

"It was a form of alliance. Your father and mine would have been unstoppable."

Jon shook his head. "I did not come here for a history lesson. Okay, Seth. You talked about an alliance? Align yourself with me and Leakee and we'll change destiny."

The idea was intriguing to the brunette. Tampering with destiny was always a good idea in his book. "What's in it for me?"

"Roman. I know you can't stand him and I must be honest: I can't stand him either. He almost made me lost the love of my life and now he must pay for it. Admit it, Seth. He's the reason why you're not with Dean. Get rid of Roman and you'll have him."

"Yes but I want to rule with Dean."

"And you will. Think about it: if you marry Dean, you can rule with him and create havoc and acquire kingdoms well except mine of course. All you need to do is to draw out that evil part of him."

"And how do you propose I do that?"

Jon made himself comfortable at the dining table. "I'm glad you asked that. Sit down and get your servants to fetch us more wine. Three heads are better than one in brainstorming."

* * *

"Welcome home, Sire," Michael Cole greeted Dean when he walked in.

Dean raised an eyebrow. "Word gets around here fast."

"Your father pretty much announced it earlier before he left for the highlands."

Always wanting the last word, Dean thought. "Oh."

"There will be a banquet in your honor tonight; I've already made all the arrangement for the festivity."

"Good. I'll let Roman know." Dean leaned in closer. "Listen I wish to acknowledge him in front of everyone as my advisor. Thing is I don't know what to give him."

Michael seemed thoughtful. "Well, would you consider using a sword as a sort of accolade?"

Dean shook his head. "Maybe I'll use my hand and give him something to wear proudly. I want him to feel important.

"A pin?"

"No. Maybe I could get him gloves to wear…" Similar to those his lover had worn in the second battle; Roman had reminded Dean of a warrior then. Wait a minute…. "Actually, I have an idea. I know what to give him."

"Okay."

"Anything else?" Dean asked, glancing around the hall where servants were rolling carpets and moving large tables about.

"King Booker sends his congratulations to you. Unfortunately he cannot make it as he is planning to invade Sommerville. Other kings will be here; King Seth wishes to attend but I'm told that you have blacklisted him."

"Yes. And if he shows up, my promise to him remains."

"And what did you promise him?"

Dean smiled.

"There is also a princess here to meet you, Sire, as a form of diplomatic visit."

"So soon?"

"Yes. When she heard the announcement from your father, she made haste to visit you."

"If this girl is looking for marriage, she's come to the wrong person."

"I wouldn't know of her intentions, Sire."

Dean sighed. "Have her wait in the large hall and serve her some drinks and snacks. Is she here for the banquet as well?"

"Yes, Sire."

"Well, isn't she a little too early for the party?"

"Her parents will be here later as well."

Dean had no doubts that they were here to discuss marriage and he was not interested in that. He decided it would better to announce it later in front of all the other guests. "I'll see you later then. I need to go find Roman."

"Certainly, Sire."

A quick trip to their home was in order first. Dean quickly transported himself to their home in Bloomville heading his way to the bedroom they shared, searching Roman's part of their shared wardrobe.

The glimpse of a black tactical vest caught his attention and he reached it for it. There it was; the perfect gift for Roman.

Looking around the bedroom made Dean slightly nostalgic, reminding him of Roman's yearning for a home with him. That was a thought for another time; now he had more important business to get on with.

When he returned back to the castle, Dean found Roman closing Emma's bedroom door behind him. "She's napping but I was thinking we could bring her out for a walk later. A little family time."

"It'll have to be tomorrow. Apparently a banquet has been arranged for me tonight," Dean informed him. "But we can spend a whole day with her by bringing her to Universal Studios."

"We need to find her a nice dress for later then."

His boyfriend was definitely suited for fatherhood, Dean mused. "I'll zap something up for her."

"Oh... okay. I hope it's nice."

"It's from me, babe. It'll be the nicest dress you've ever seen on a kid."

"Really? This I can't wait for."

Oh he will, Dean promised himself. "I'm actually here to talk to you about the event later. Babe, you're going to be my advisor. I think it's important that you wear something that will make people be able to identify the prestigious title that's been given to you."

"Dean-"

"I had this made for you." Dean handed him the black vest and gloves that Chief Anoa'i had previously given to his darling. The auburn haired man had the logo of the R and reversed R with the sword in the middle changed from white to gold. "Long before I was declared king by my dad - or even knew I was tied to royalty - you've treated me like one. You still do. I think it's only appropriate I give your initials a gold coloring because you're my sunshine in a world filled with rain. You've chased away all the clouds for me time and time again. I wouldn't be the man I am today if it wasn't for your love. Nothing will change between us, I promise. I'm still me. I'm still Dean."

"I know. I stand before you a proud boyfriend. To see you as a king is something humbling. You've come so far from-"

"We've come so far, Roman." Dean hugged him tightly in his arms. "We've come so far and even though there were bumps on the roads, we're now in the position where we can make them all pay for what they've done to us."

Roman's eyes searched his face. "Who's at the top of your list?"

"Seth Freakin' Rollins."

 _ **A/N Thank you for reading; I appreciate it. I understand if this story is not everyone's cup of tea but please be kind. Spare me the nasty anons.**_


	12. Chapter 12

Twelve

Roman clipped on the side of his vest as he stepped outside the large iron gates of the castle for some fresh air. The cool, crisp air took him by surprise until he remembered that they were in Bloomville, on Sheamus' land.

Wouldn't take the Irish king long to come charging for Dean and his men. Roman had to see him tomorrow and not a day later. Maybe he should call Finn Balor, their long time friend first before heading out to Sheamus' place… to prepare the redhead for his visit.

Dean's men had saw to the task of trying to spruce the place up. Rose bushes were planted near the side of the castle, most likely in the hopes of trying to make the place more welcoming while it was standing tall before the dark forest by it.

Roman couldn't see how; his boyfriend's castle was imposing to say the least. Vines and plants grew near the rocks of the wall and statues of gargoyles were lined up in front of it. Dean had mentioned to him about wanting to modernised the interior of some parts of the castle so that it'd help both of them settle in.

Two round towers - the height of half the castle - were on the left and right side with various artillery equipments on it to protect the place from invaders.

The whole place held character and history.

"Enjoying the fresh air, young warrior?"

The friendly face of Sir Drew greeted him when he turned around. "It's a nice change from the smell of cedar wood."

Drew chuckled. "And musk. King Mark's favorite scents."

"Oh." _The more you know._

"I hope you know that I will serve King Dean the way I served his father. He can expect nothing but honesty and loyalty from me to him."

"I'm sure he will appreciate it."

The two men turned to see a group of ladies and men - including a blonde wearing a red velvet cloak - walking towards the castle while being escorted by two of the guards assigned to greet guests.

The blonde nodded her head in greeting to Sir Drew as she was past him.

"Princess Renee," Drew shared, eyes on her back now. "Family is good with people and provides herbs to the masses in the lowlands… for a price of course."

"The lowlands?" Roman puzzled.

"Yes. It's not a place I'd recommend you to visit, young warrior. Far too dangerous."

Remembering his conversation with Byron, Roman stated, "Brownies live there."

"And elves, trolls… some dark lords that have been exiled from the midlands. Dark lords who refused to follow the system and wish to overthrow monarchies."

"We practise democracy where I come from."

"But it'll never work here. There is no way these royals will ever give up their riches and control of power." Drew seemed to have caught himself at that. "Forgive me, young warrior. I-"

"I understand," Roman assured him kindly. "Truly. From my understanding, Mark is the most powerful outside of the self imposed exiled King?"

"Yes. And when King Dean takes that throne, so will he. That's why you have the Young family here. They must be keen to make alliances with King Dean. After all, their family had been so close to achieving that until King Hunter came into the picture."

 _The plot thickens_ , Roman thought. "Whom do the Young family trade with in the lowlands?"

"Ted Dibiase."

The name did not ring a bell to Roman.

Drew excused himself to attend to his duties; Roman thanked him for his company before staring out into the dusk again.

The air he had been holding in escaped his lips. So much to absorb… so much politics and more secrets.

It was no wonder the place was like a powder keg waiting to explode.

There was a hollow feeling in him that his lover's crowning would be the catalyst for it.

"So it has begun."

Roman frowned then at the sound of his new companion.

* * *

"I'm so glad you love the dress, sweetheart," Dean cooed as he watched Emma admiring her pink lace princess outfit with a white ribbon to hold it back. "Wait till Roman sees you in it."

Emma was already up and dressed and before Mrs Reigns went to get ready herself, she had fixed her granddaughter's hair nicely in a half ponytail.

"So, I'll be giving you your own tiara later in front of everyone, okay?"

His daughter's eyes widened in delight.

Mark walked into the room, his face lighting up at the sight of Emma. "Wow, look at you. I had no idea a Disney princess was living in this castle."

Well, he had to give credit to his father for brightening up his daughter's day. "Sweetheart, this is Grandpa," Dean introduced.

Emma waved shyly.

"I'm a grandfather," Mark repeated softly, eyes losing their hardness. "I'm a grandfather. Never thought I'd see that happening."

"Well I never thought I'd be a father too but she captured my heart. And if she hadn't gone to Roman…"

"Thank you for giving me a granddaughter."

That caught Dean's attention; something he never thought would leave his old man's lips. "What did you say?"

"You heard me." Mark cleared his throat then. "So is that what you're going to wear?"

Dean looked down at his usual black tank and leather jacket and denim jeans. "Yeah. I'm king but dude, I'm still Dean. You know that."

"Yeah I do. So tell me what am I supposed to do with the black denim jacket I got you?" Mark handed him the said clothing. "Levis."

"You? Buying me things?"

"Call it making up for lost time."

"Still side eyeing you."

"Oh I'd say the same but this little girl here changes my mind."

Dean thanked him gruffly while looking down at a beaming Emma.

"Well I'll see you both at the hall." Mark nodded to them before leaving the room. "Don't be late. Ceremony starts in thirty minutes."

Dean reached for Emma's hand. "Come on. Let's go find Roman."

When father and daughter stepped into the hall, the place had been decorated fully in gold and white table cloths and chairs; flowers were arranged in the centre with the finest cutleries and chinaware.

"Wonder where Roman is," Dean mumbled. "He knows the ceremony is about to start."

When they had parted ways earlier, Roman had wanted to change into the vest and tactical pants. Maybe he was having trouble with it?

Dean stopped a servant to enquire if they have seen him and she replied that she had seen Roman stepping out of the castle.

"Your Highness, you look dashing."

A blonde wearing a slinky black dress with short hair up to her shoulder approached him with a smile on her face next to Michael. "Sire, this is Princess Renee. She's King Young's only daughter. He lives in the east side of the midlands."

Dean smiled and nodded politely. "Nice to meet you, Renee."

Renee curtsied slightly. "You too, Your Highness." Then she bent down slightly as she greeted Emma, "And you as well, little one."

"Her name's Emma. She's my daughter… well, Roman's and mine." Dean looked around for his darling. No sign at all; where was he? "Welcome to my castle; I'm sure you'll enjoy yourself tonight."

"I should hope so. My parents wish to have an audience with you later after your ceremony."

"About what?"

"Well a possible alliance between our kingdoms."

"I'm afraid I'm not looking into any alliance."

Several people were now pouring into the hall and still Roman was not one of them. What was taking him so long? Michael must have sensed his worry. "I'm sure he'll be in shortly, Sire. The air is fresher out there compared to here."

* * *

"A far cry from the boy we knew in school," Finn Balor continued. "I wonder if it is our Dean at all."

Roman sighed as he stared at Dean's and his long time friend. "He is. Deep down, he still is. He's just got other priorities. He's finally found his purpose."

"Not so long ago, that purpose was fighting mixed martial arts professionally and engaging in death matches for extra cash. Do you remember that?"

Roman did but that seemed like a lifetime ago. "We could say that this is a death match in another form."

"Against whom?" the Irish demon wanted to know.

"Against Seth. You didn't think that we've forgotten all that he's done."

"No, I haven't. I don't think anyone can."

Roman guessed that he was thinking about the second battle with Hunter, when Seth revealed himself as a traitor. No one had been more hurt than Finn who had been dating him since high school.

Sneaking a glance at the brunette, it began to sink in slowly for Roman how much their turn of events was wearing everyone down including Finn. It was showing on his face, the signs of tiredness.

For his part, the Samoan man felt as if he had been running a long marathon from New York to here. "I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to apologise for." Finn brushed something off his black leather jacket. "Everyone of us suffered because of his lies. And now Dean… look out for him, Roman. I'm not liking what I've heard so far."

His words gave Roman pause. "About what?"

At that moment, a guard was heading towards them briskly, their meeting cut short no doubt.

"Finn-"

"Dean may be good for only so long, Roman. Remember who he is and what he's capable of: blood on his hands."

* * *

Dean drummed his fingers on his throne in impatience. "I would have announced for Roman to be my advisor but he's not here. This celebration is over!"

"Sire, I wouldn't advise you to do that," Michael replied. "These kings have traveled from below to meet you and wish you well."

"Well my boyfriend is not around. Ask one of the guards to bring him in. And I've been meaning to ask you: why can't I feel him? Our marks are not burning."

"You've made the full transition, Sire. He won't be able to connect with you that way anymore."

Dean's blue eyes widened then. No. It was their special way of communicating. "Anymore?"

"Sire-"

"Ah King Dean," a bubbly man by the name of Jack Gallagher gushed, "I was told that you'd be making an announcement… something about a royal advisor?"

Dean raised an eyebrow. "What's it to you-?"

"Sire, this is King Jack," Michael revealed. "He's your furthest neighbor."

Jack nodded. "I can give you a long list of men who would make the finest advisors."

"There's only one man whose counsel matters to me."

"And he's not here."

"He'll be here shortly." At that moment, Dean found his boyfriend strolling into the hall, a troubled look on his face.

"Dean." His soulmate's voice sounded flat when he reached the Lunatic Fringe's side.

"Roman, where were… what happened?" Dean asked, searching his face for any clue.

"I was talking to an old friend," Roman revealed. "Dean-"

An old friend? Didn't sound serious to him. "You can tell me about it later. We have to finish this coronation now."

"But-"

"We'll make it a fast one so that there are no interruptions."

Dean then walked ahead towards the throne, his blue eyes daring anyone to say a word against him. There were none.

All the guests - the dark lords and ladies - were on their feet instead, silent as he took his place near the throne again.

Standing tall in front of his father patiently, Dean watched Mark accepted the solid gold crown from the black cushion Michael was holding. "Dean, I hereby name you King," the former royal head declared aloud for all to hear. "May the underworld thrive under your leadership."

Feeling the weight of the crown on his head made Dean feel even more invincible. He could feel his power flow through his veins as he sat down on the throne. Almost as if he could do anything he wanted including having the entire underworld serving him.

And then it happened.

A murder of crows came out of nowhere, flying around the hall before encircling him and cowing.

Audible gasp escaped from the attendees. Several of the kings were visibly cowering, Dean noticed.

What the heck was their deal?

Roman appeared to be taking it in with no expression; the auburn haired man wondered what his love was thinking.

* * *

" _Your boyfriend is a dangerous man."_

As Roman watched the crows surround Dean, the words of an old man - who had forewarned him before Dean's full transition into being a dark lord - echoed in his head.

The reactions from almost all the guests fuelled the raven haired man's curiosity about the significance of the sudden presence of these birds.

Dean seemed to have embraced it, not bothered about the flock or sounds.

"So the prophecy was true," an old woman whispered fearfully behind him. "His crowning-"

"Hush, Mickie," a man silenced her. "Do not let anyone hear you talk like that."

"And what will you have me do? We need to bring news of this to-"

"Roman," Dean announced, drowning out the couple's conversation and drawing Roman's attention away. "I have something for you." His sweetheart had stood up, now walking down the steps of the throne towards him.

The crows had now flown to the window sills on top.

Roman met him halfway slowly and at that moment, when the newly crowned king's eyes and his met, Roman felt his heartbeat quicken; only Dean had that impact on him as their eyes continued holding each other's gazes.

Once he was ascertain that all attention were on them, Dean continued, "Roman, you're my best friend. You've been my brother, confidante," he leaned in closer, saying softly just for the two of them, "now my lover and soulmate."

Roman smiled bashfully. _Dean… my Dean._

"I value your advice and I trust you with my life. You have proven to me your bravery, courage, loyalty and sensibility. For that, Roman Joseph Reigns, I name you King's Advisor. Wear your uniform in good faith."

"It would be an honor, Your Grace."

He had wanted to kneel down to show his respects but Dean caught him halfway. "Don't," he declined softly to the grey eyed man. "We've always been equals. And that's the way it will stay."

Roman grinned. "I am fighting my restraint to kiss you right now."

Quietly with a glint in his eyes, Dean promised, "There's always later after the feast." Clapping his hands, he then boomed to his guests, "Now. Let us discuss the other elephant in the room: my heir."

Emma was smiling brightly to the proud Samoan's delight. She reached for his hand, barely able to contain her excitement.

Of all the things Dean and him had right, Emma was definitely it.

Dean called her to him and with shyness, she walked to the throne where Roman watched his boyfriend accept a small tiara with red rubies and pearls from Michael.

Placing it on her head, the announcement was made. "Emma Ambrose-Reigns, I declare you Princess of the Underworld. From this day forth, you are the rightful heir to the throne after me."

Their daughter's innocence was evident when she grinned and extended her arms to Dean.

Roman's heart was moved as he watched Dean carry her.

There.

The deed was done.

* * *

Marek Brave was someone Seth always trusted as his right hand man. He had served tirelessly and was always ready for advice and news to give whenever asked.

And they were always accurate.

So when Marek approached him with news of Dean's crowning as King, Seth merely thanked him. Jon and Leakee had adjourned to the guest rooms for dinner and shower. Now the King Slayer had time to figure out his next step in his plan.

Their brainstorming session resulted in nothing… for now.

"Perhaps this wasn't the wisest course of action, my Lord," Marek lamented as he placed a goblet of wine in front of Seth. "I mean Jon did abandoned you when plans were announced to him on your betrothal."

"Oh, I don't think so, Marek," Seth disagreed, immediately sipping the wine. "Keep your friends close and your enemies closer. Jon will be dealt with soon enough when I get what I want." Turning around, Seth turned around and smiled widely. "I'll be out for a while; don't wait up for me."

"Oh? And where are you going, my Lord?"

"I'm going to congratulate the new King."

* * *

"You're so hot. I would love to lick your glistening body from head to toe, take those sweat beads off you."

Roman smirked at his lover's words before their lips met again in a passionate kiss. He could feel Dean's hand edging to his length as their tongues played against one another's.

It had been hard, holding himself back all throughout the celebration - filled with the widest spread of food and drinks - especially with the heated looks Dean had been giving him.

The tease.

The moment they had adjourned to their bedroom after tucking Emma in hers, they couldn't keep their hands off one another.

"Going to…" A kiss to his Adam's apple. "...take your beautiful cock in my warm mouth and give it a tongue bath."

Roman's member twitched. Fuck, he was a goner; Dean's voice always did things to him.

Their kiss broke when there was a knock on their bedroom door. "Dammit," Dean cursed before rolling off him. "I better answer it. Who knows what that's all about?"

"I'll be in the bathroom… try not to take too long."

His boyfriend gave him a lingering kiss before making his way to the door once he put on his boxers.

Roman hid inside the bathroom just in time when he heard the bedroom door open.

"Apologies, Sire," Roman heard Michael Cole immediately said. "Princess Renee requested to speak with you earlier about her proposal."

Princess Renee? Proposal?

"She's still here?" Dean replied.

"Her parents and her are. Yes."

With an exasperated groan, Dean asked Michael to give him time to change before closing the door.

"Babe?" Dean called out.

Roman stepped out from the bathroom then. "I heard."

"I won't take too long. I'll try to chase them discreetly."

"They've been waiting long, Dean."

"Fine. I'll show some hospitality and then show them out. That better for you?"

"Yeah. We don't want people thinking of you as an unconcerned ruler."

Dean pressed his lips against his hard. "I'll be back soon."

"Alright. I have something special in mind for you when you come back."

His boyfriend changed into his usual attire before leaving the room.

Roman wasted no time in throwing on his own clothes. Maybe he'd pluck some flowers from the bush outside the gates and get a bottle of wine for the two of them.

It was, after all, the night of Dean's coronation. It was something that called for a little something extra.

No guards were on duty outside the gates, something that Roman found odd as he made his way outside the walls. Shouldn't every castle have their grounds secured?

He'd have to inform Dean about this.

The sound of the shoes on dried leaves from the forest - as he bent down to pluck a rare white rose - caught Roman's attention. Turning his head, he found darkness ahead in that direction.

Odd.

As far as the Samoan warrior knew, no living thing inhabited the area. It was mainly trees that were rotting. Of course, all that could change with the dark lords moving into the area.

When Roman took another step forward, he found himself being dragged inside the forest from the side, catching him by surprise.

Swinging his fists blindly, he hit nothing. Perhaps the person had ducked. So he tried again and found the same results. Just as he peeled off the hands that were holding onto his waist, someone covered his nose and he found himself inhaling a strong stench.

Before he could comprehend, his eyes grew heavy and his vision blurred.

 _Dean…_

* * *

"You're what?" Dean repeated the question brought forth by the beautiful blonde in front of him.

Despite Michael informing him of King Young and his wife being present, Dean found himself alone with Renee in the hall.

"Asking for a chance to help you," she answered. "To take down someone from the lowlands."

"And why would I want to do that for?"

"It's not exactly a secret that many had planned to overthrow you before you were crowned. Now they'll be working doubling hard to make sure it succeeds this time."

"And?"

"And you'll need someone who knows the underworld best."

"And that's you?"

"No. They call him Akam. He's the best advisor in the underworld and unbiased. He's loyal to the beings that dwell this world and he can fight very well too."

Dean did not believe that all these came without some back story. As far as he was concerned, no one could be trusted with only a handful… certainly not strangers. "Look, Renee, you seem like a nice-"

"What's the point of having so much power and not being able to use it to acquire something… demolish all these other kingdoms before they have victory in your downfall."

Persistent this one.

Her words were a cause for concern however. How many people were out for Roman and him? And now that Emma had been crowned, she'd be a target too.

"Sire!" A guard had rushed in at that moment, face red with perspiration. "Sire!"

Dean raised an eyebrow at him. Was there another kingdom waiting for his attention too? "Yes?"

"It's about Roman; he's been captured!"

* * *

The feel of something wet and cold on his face woke Roman up immediately.

Shaking his head as he slowly started coming about, his mind started whirling as the bits and pieces in it slowly fell into place. Someone or something had grabbed him just now.

"Wakey, wakey pretty face," a British accented voice said. "Nap time is over."

Roman found a dark haired man with moustache and goatee wearing a brown fur coat standing in front of him. He growled at his captor. "What the hell is the meaning of this?"

"Should be thanking me, mate," the man answered. "I saved you from a horrible fate."

"Horrible fate? Are you kidding me? Who the hell are you?"

"We're the Bandits. A group of outcasts from the underworld here to destroy the monster."

"Monster? What monster?"

"The red moon king."

Red moon… "Dean?"

"That's his name."

"Dean is not a monster! Where did you even get that information from?"

"It's a well known fact, mate. Everyone has heard of his birth and the terrible things he'll do."

"The only terrible thing he's done is not get rid of that grey leather jacket he has back at our home. Your remarks are outdated."

The man appeared to be pondering. "No. I don't think so."

Roman observed his new surroundings. He was sitting near a shore where before him the waves of the ocean were crashing in. Behind him was a hill with trees on top.

As if he were reading his thoughts, the man said, "You're a far way from Bloomville, mate. We've been ordered to keep you safe."

"I'm not in danger from Dean. He would never hurt me."

"For now."

The man was clearly delusional or had no clue who Roman was to Dean or what he meant. "Look, here. I'm his… wait a minute. Who ordered you to keep me safe?"

"I'm not allowed to answer that."

"Really? You're bold enough to drag me to Heaven knows where but you can't even let me know who's your boss?"

"I'm the boss."

The voice belonged to a brunette with blue eyes who was dressed in ancient warrior armour resembling that of Roman warrior.

"My," the man said. "They weren't kidding on how beautiful you look."

"Who are you?" Roman demanded. He was not in the mood for praises as he slowly stood up and snapped the ropes off. "I'm asking you nicely."

The blond was staring at him in marvel. "You really are strong," he laughed. "Adam Cole."

"And why did you ask your men to capture me?"

"To save you, beautiful, from the red moon king."

"His name is Dean and I don't need any saving from him. You've got your priorities all over the place with this group of bandits-"

"Him being king marks the end of everything in the underworld. He'll kill us all. Dark times are now ahead of us."

"Those are just stupid rumors. I've known the man almost my entire life and he's not a murderer. Well the only ones who've paid the price were those who had played his life like a damn board game."

The man cracked a smile. "Aaah to be in love and blinded to the flaws of your loved one."

What was everyone's obsession with Dean turning evil? It was like they were begging for it. If Roman was the sword for Dean, he was the reason for his love not letting his dark side consume him. And if he was gone… "I need to go home now!"

"I'm afraid that's not possible. Not until King Sheamus has given me permission."

"He asked you to do this?"

"Sought us out to keep you safe from the red moon king. Then we're to take him out-"

Roman would have laughed at the idea of Dean being taken out quickly if he weren't so angry with Sheamus already. He yanked Adam closer to him. "Bring me to your king _now_."

 _ **A/N I hope you enjoyed this chapter. As always if it's not the story for you, please refrain from mean anons etc. Thanks.**_


	13. Chapter 13

Thirteen

Something gloomy was creeping up in the corners of his heart; Dean could feel it. His darling had been captured.

Stolen away from him.

"We did not manage to get a glimpse of whom but we found this near the trees," the knight continued as he passed Dean a red handkerchief with an embroidery of a dollar sign.

Renee gasped. "That's Ted Dibiase's symbol."

Dean turned his head towards her sharply. "What?"

"All his men from the Bandits carry these. Whenever we had meetings with him, we noticed these men lurking around."

"Who are these Bandits? Low life losers?"

"They're outcasts from our society. They are usually hired for their services: assassinations, kidnapping, murders, stealing…"

"I'd be impressed with them but stealing Roman from me is a very dangerous thing to do. They just made an enemy for the rest of time."

Dean squeezed the handkerchief in his hand, concentrating on where the owner of the cloth was. He could see a dark haired man standing next to Roman who seemed displeased as he stared at…

Sheamus.

That Irish man just couldn't stay out of his business, could he? Even going so far as capturing Roman? For what? To make a point? Well, if it was a point that he wanted to make...

 _I'll show him that I am the monster that people think I am._

* * *

"Aaah you're well."

Roman immediately swung his fist, connecting it to Sheamus' face.

Outside the sound of thunder rolled with the clouds turning dark.

"What the bloody hell-!" the Irish king sputtered as he was helped up by Adam and a bald man wearing a suit. "You have a misplaced sense of appreciation. This is for your own good!"

"I don't need your protection!" Roman snapped.

"Like hell you don't," Sheamus spat out. "Forgot your history? The Irish helped out the Samoans in the original battle. I'm not about to let you be destroyed by that power hungry lord! He's already gotten rid of your family! Well the ones not on the other island."

"My family is-" Roman stopped himself short before the pale skinned man's words sunk in. "What other island?"

That question seemed to have earned a gloating. "Oh. You don't know? Your people are on an island, toiling away under governance of the dark lords. Prisoners of war they are. Lost the battle against the dark lords so now they're paying the price of it. Bet your darling never told you that, did he?"

"He probably doesn't know."

"Doesn't know or could not care less? Maybe you're going there next when he becomes the monster you were warned about."

"He never was a monster. That's just something that myths are made of. Where's Finn or Becky? I'd like to talk to them."

"They're both not here. I have a castle on my land, Roman! A castle that doesn't belong to me. This is the thank you I get for hosting the both of you during the whole red moon nonsense? Dean is a cocky and diabolical man. I wanted to believe he was different because he has you but I was wrong. Blatantly dismissed me and my concerns. No matter. He will learn not to cross with me."

"Do you have any idea what you've just done?"

The sound of the thunder now sounded like an explosion. The expressions of the men in the living room changed from cocky ones to worried ones.

"What was that?" Adam wondered, eyes darting nervously. "Whose wrath have we incurred?"

"It's just the weather," Sheamus dismissed. "Nothing more."

No. Roman knew instinctively that it was Dean. He had to have discovered that he was missing.

"Now do you see what I meant? See how dangerous he is?"

That comment earned a chuckle from Roman as he stared into his captor's blue eyes. "Didn't you just say that it was the weather?"

"You'll be thinking back on our conversation when this is over."

"Look, it's not too late to end this war. Dean and you were not enemies before this. Just let it go-"

"Never!"

"I was hoping you'd say that."

Both men turned around to find Dean standing, glowering. He was dressed in his black leather jacket over a black tank and denim jeans. How did he even find him?

"Well look who showed up!" Sheamus shouted, shoving Roman behind him. "You have a lot of nerve showing your face IN MY HOUSE!"

Dean didn't say anything, merely stepping forward, toe to toe with the Irish man.

"Roman is mine for safekeeping," Sheamus ploughed on. "I'm not letting your evil ways cloud his pure soul."

Upon hearing that, the Samoan man stood in between them. "Stop it, Sheamus. Dean will never hurt me; I've explained to you-"

"No offence, Roman," Dean cut him off. "The time for explanation has come and gone."

"Well that's something we can see eye to eye," Sheamus agreed. "You and your evil ways will bring about the next apocalypse."

"I'm wondering how you know these things. Basing it on a fable?"

"Don't try to pull a wool over my head. I was there when you transitioned. I saw what you're capable of. And that was just the start! You just had to bring your castle-"

"I'll do whatever I damn want."

This was bad; things were escalating fast between these two. Before Roman could intervene further, Dean pushed him behind his back.

"Leave now, Roman," his boyfriend ordered.

"Dean-" Roman began.

"Now." Dean's tone left no room for arguments. "The rest of you can stay."

With a last glance at Sheamus, Roman left the living room, his heart pounding against his chest furiously.

* * *

 _Not so innocent are we, Sheamus?_ Dean thought as he stared at the demon who was staring back at him, reading his thoughts.

But of course he wasn't; he was just like the rest of the fools who had entered their lives. Everyone wanted something.

"Now where were we?" Dean asked, eyes boring into Sheamus' face. "Right. My evil ways that may corrupt my boyfriend… that will bring in the apocalypse. You crossed a line when you brought Roman into it."

"It's the Irish duty to protect-"

"I'm relieving you of that duty."

"The hell you are, murderer."

Laughing dryly, Dean struck him hard across his pale face. A red mark was visible then.

A couple of men rushed towards him at the same time but with a mere wave of his left hand, they were all slammed hard against the wall before collapsing.

"You monster-" Sheamus began

Dean had heard enough. He clenched his fist, making the Irish man choke his words. "I know all about your secret dealings, Sheamus. You don't want to protect Roman; you want his blood to trade."

"Ho-how?" Sheamus managed.

"It's called reading. I can see right through you. I'd tell you to warn your business associate but you're not going to be seeing him again."

"What-"

The Irish king was sent flying through the air through a dining table.

Pleased with the unconscious bodies, Dean headed for the main door where he snapped his fingers, sending fire blazing through the entire house.

Outside, he found Roman staring at the burning mansion in horror. He wanted to rush in but Dean tugged at his arm, dragging him in the opposite direction. "Nope. They're all gone."

"You…! They…!" Roman tried. "Gone?!"

"Wanted your blood. Saw how selfish they were? Sheamus wasn't an ally; he had his own agenda like everyone else."

"You saw this?"

"Read his thoughts. My agenda is simple: us. Us being together and raising a family with Emma. Anyone else who gets in the way and tries to harm that will suffer the same consequences as they did."

"Why not imprison them instead?"

"When they were going to dispose you once they had what they wanted? I think not. They got dealt with."

When they arrived home, they checked on Emma who was sound asleep before heading back to their room. Drew had assigned two guards to watch over her: one standing on the outside, another standing on the inside.

"Dean?" Roman said, hanging his clothing on the hook by the door.

"Yeah?" Dean replied as he unbuckled his belt.

"As long as people know I'm tied to you, they're going to do everything they can to use it against you."

"So?"

"Shouldn't we try to act neutral in front of people so that they don't suspect?"

"It's kind of hard, Roman. The walls have ears, you know. The moment someone sees you entering this room with me, they'd know."

"Well I was thinking more of the lines of your neighbors."

Dean pondered over his boyfriend's words. There was truth to it but he couldn't risk Roman getting harm's way whether people knew what they meant to one another. Not that he should be afraid of that; his boyfriend did have enhanced strength even though he hardly used it.

He was more afraid of Roman running into other dark lords who may use their powers against him. Perhaps he needed to hire a bodyguard for him. Yes. The more Dean thought about it, the more he was thinking that that was a good idea. After all, Emma had two protecting her.

But whom? He needed to ask Mark for his opinion later; he may have some recommendations to make. Seeing his old man dance with Emma with a huge smile on his face during the banquet earlier made him soften just a little towards him.

"There's also an island of Samoans that have been captured by dark lords in wars previously battled," his boyfriend piped, interrupting his thoughts. "I need to find that island-"

Island? Of Samoans? Dean could tell that Roman was troubled about it; his handsome face was in a frown, eyes dancing. "Who told you this?"

"Sheamus."

"You mustn't believe every single thing that you hear, Roman."

"But what if it's true? Don't you think it's worth seeking to see if it is?"

"It could be a trap."

"We've been through worse. Dean, those are my people. I need to go and find them, rescue them."

"Let me check it out with Mark first, alright? I'll see if he knows anything about this island."

Roman opened his mouth but someone knocked their door. Dean found a knight who bowed his head outside. "Apologies, Sire. You have a visitor at your gate."

"Who?"

* * *

As Seth expected, Dean was not thrilled to see him at all but that was no surprise as to seeing how he promised to-

"I told you if I ever saw you on my castle grounds, I'd snap your neck!" Dean stormed up to him. "Who invited you?"

"I've heard that you've been crowned," Seth answered, taking a few steps back, holding up his hands. "I just came to offer my congratulations."

"I don't want it!"

Dean was always hot tempered, Seth noted. Smart but still needed to control that fire within him. But he supposed that was due to the unfair treatment he had received all throughout his life. "You're mean. I have no agenda coming here."

"You? No agenda? You must take me for a fool, Seth. Remove your carcass out of my sight or I'll send you back myself."

"I'm aware of your power, Dean. Aren't you curious why I came here despite knowing your threats?"

"Because you're a gluttony for pain?"

That irony of those words. "Are you sure you're not talking about yourself?"

"State your business or leave!"

"You and I are the same, Dean."

"I'm not a weasel like you."

"No but you don't objectify to killing to get what you want. I don't either. I can help you get the underworld to surrender to you… all of it."

"And why would I want your help for? Or what even makes you think I want that?"

"Don't you? You've got all these great powers… you can banish every little kingdom in your path; seize the lowlands and the highlands and the surrounding islands."

Dean cocked his head. "Surrounding islands?"

"There are islands in the underworld, Dean."

"And do any of these islands have prisoners on them?"

"Prisoners? Some dark lords have taken to living there; that's all."

Dean stared at him. "That'll be all, Seth."

"Wait! Don't you want to hear my plan?"

"Not really. I'm not going to interfere in anything."

"I could have sworn you wanted domination over all of the-"

"Things change." Dean waved his hand. "Now be gone and don't come back again or I'll really carry out my threat."

Before he knew it, Seth was back once again in his own castle. Well he thought as he sat on one of the dining chairs. Now his curiosity was piqued: why had Dean changed his plans?

And how could he use that to his advantage?

* * *

"There are dark lords residing on the islands. They have their own sort of mayor there - no royalty - but they do not mingle with the mainlands. They have their own rules and way of life."

Dean listened attentively as his father talked while they strolled down the corridors of the second level of the castle. He had immediately approached him after dismissing that weasel Seth.

Nope; Dean wasn't going to kill him yet especially on the day of his coronation.

"I know of some names-" Mark continued.

"Ted Dibiase?" Dean offered.

"He's from the lowlands. Owns one of those islands. But he's merely a sleazeball whose interest is acquiring mass amounts of wealth, nothing more. He's not interested in politics."

"Guess another lie from Renee then."

"Renee?"

Dean nodded his head at his father. "Yeah. She's keen on an alliance."

"Her family always was. I don't trust the Youngs."

Dean made a mental note to ask him his reasons later. "Roman mentioned that Sheamus spoke about an island where Samoans are toiling under the governance of dark lords."

"There have been rumors… likely a myth. I've never gone out to actively search for it. Like I said, they don't come on our mainlands and we don't go to theirs. One or two bodyguards from King Jack's castle did that and they've been captured as slaves on one of the islands; I can't remember which."

"Speaking of bodyguards, I wanted your recommendation on someone I can have guard Roman."

"Hmmm what did he do?"

"Not what he's done. It's more of a precaution against other dark lords who may wish to hurt him."

His father appeared to be in deep thought. "Well I've got one and I trust his family."

"Great. Who?"

"Tyler Breeze. He's good with-"

The name flooded Dean's mind then with memories. "Tyler?!"

"You know him?" Mark asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. He was from the same school as Roman and me. I remembered feeling jealous when he partnered with Roman for an English project in freshman year. They were spending so much time together; Roman even bailed on me a couple of times. I was pretty sure Roman was interested in him."

"He's always been interested in you; you just couldn't see the heart eyes he had… has for you. Even to this day."

Dean grudgingly admitted that was probably true. "So. You trust Tyler?"

"And his family."

"And they're all dark lords?"

"Quite. They come from a line that deals with defensive arts. Very useful as knights too. The last I heard, Tyler has asked for his discharge from his services to King Kalisto. Wanted to travel a bit. I can check if he's back from his journey of self discovery."

"What?" Dean laughed. "Self discovery?"

Mark shrugged. "That's what he called it."

* * *

Roman was disappointed when Dean told him that the Samoan island was a rumor.

When he brought up the topic of finding the island, his boyfriend turned his idea down again, saying that the mainlands don't mix with the surrounding islands. "But-" the grey eyed man started.

"No buts."

"It won't take us long to find that island-"

"Going there is asking for trouble, Roman. I'd actually like to use this time first to understand what I'm dealing with."

"I want to save them."

"Babe, hear me out. I've barely worn this crown for less than a day. I can't afford to go out and start tearing islands apart-"

"With your powers, you can."

Dean sighed and pulled him down to lie by his side on their bed. "We'll talk about it later."

"Tomorrow?"

"Roman."

As his boyfriend slept, Roman wrestled with his thoughts.

This war was making it incredibly hard for them to see eye to eye. The things Sheamus had said about his imprisoned family and those people...

Those were his people; he couldn't just wait for who knew how long to release them. Especially after hearing about it… something in his heart just broke. So he brainstormed for ideas and decided to go out and search for the rumored island alone or maybe get someone to accompany him.

But if not Dean… who?

* * *

The castle received a surprise in a form of Tyler Breeze the next day after breakfast.

"Dean, you haven't changed a bit!" his old schoolmate said. "Well, you still look like you need a shower."

Dean tossed him a look. "Hey!"

"What?" Tyler laughed before he saw Roman and then he feigned a shocked look. "I must be seeing things. Did an angel descend upon this tainted world?"

"Hi, Tyler," Roman greeted with warm smile that always reminded Dean of the sun. "You look great."

That was true, Dean acknowledged. Tyler's blond locks were secured in a neat man bun and although his looks didn't really change, he did become more fashionable like today for example. He stood out in his Armani suit.

Dean watched with a smile as Tyler hugged the Samoan man. "Roman," the blond gushed. "You look even more beautiful than before. How is that possible?"

The auburn haired king grinned. "Because you're supposed to be the more gorgeous one?"

"Well… yes."

"Nice to know you're still vain, Tyler."

"Of course I am and only the gorgeous I associate myself with." Tyler grinned cheekily at Dean. "I mean you clean up pretty good, Dean."

Dean laughed. "Good save; I'd introduce you to our daughter, Emma but Roman's mum has brought her to the toys department store in Bloomville for a while."

"You're a father, Dean?"

"Roman and me are both fathers."

"I always knew Roman would be a father; it was on his long term goals list. But you? You've always sworn off marriage and kids."

"People change."

Tyler pursed his lips. "Yeah. They do."

Dean decided to get straight to the point before they got sidetracked during their nostalgia and catch up. He turned to his boyfriend, hoping he'd understand. "So Roman, I've hired Tyler to be your bodyguard."

If the king had thought Roman would argue against this decision, he was wrong. His boyfriend took it in stride. "Sure."

"Really?" Dean puzzled. "You're not upset?"

"Not at all; I understand."

Well, Dean thought, pleased with the outcome. Maybe Roman was starting to see the bigger picture.

* * *

Roman decided to make use of Tyler being his bodyguard to his advantage. He'd have to appeal to his old friend later to accompany him on this journey and hopefully the blond was up for an adventure.

"I've well trained, Roman," Tyler assured him. "My family can all whoop butts like no tomorrow. That's what our powers are: defense."

That caught Roman's attention. Powers? "What are you… a dark lord?"

"Yep. I was always one. Of course I couldn't disclose that to anyone in school. It wasn't until I returned home from my self discovery journey that I heard from my mother that Dean happens to be one too. Imagine my surprise."

"I didn't know until months ago," Dean filled him in. "It was quite the bombshell."

Roman cocked his head to Tyler. "And you never knew Mark was in Lakeview, masquerading?"

"No, I didn't," Tyler answered. "I've never walked near that part of town. It just wasn't the kind of place I'd hang. We've heard rumors but I couldn't care less. I was just there to study and return back to continue my training."

Dean put down his goblet. "And you've asked for release to discover yourself?"

"From King Kalisto? Yeah. He's a nice guy but I wanted to see more of the world, you know? I've been back for over three weeks."

While Dean was busy talking to Drew later, Roman steered Tyler a distance from them and immediately informed him of the island and the captured Samoans. "I need your help, Tyler. I mean I'll let Dean know where we're going but I can't do it alone."

To his surprise, Tyler agreed without hesitation. "I'll follow you. Just say the word and we'll go together. Those aren't rumors; that island exists."

"It does?"

"Yeah. Not all the captured people are toiling; some are slaves to the dark lords there."

"How do you know all this?"

"I didn't exactly go on a journey of self discovery, Roman. That was a lie I had to give because what Dean said is true; no one from the mainlands goes to the islands except for the one belonging to Ted Dibiase. Truth is I went island hopping to find someone who's been missing for over a month."

"Who?"

"My boyfriend, Dango."

 _ **A/N Thank you for reading my story and giving it a chance. I've recently sought professional help for my depression hence the slow update. I apologise and send you all my love and gratitude.**_


	14. Chapter 14

Fourteen

* * *

 _choice_  
noun  
1.  
an act of choosing between two or more possibilities.  
 _E.g "the choice between good and evil"_

* * *

Roman was heading to find Dean after his conversation with Tyler - whom had gone home on the account of meeting someone because of a prior appointment - when he stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of the person blocking his path as he made the turn around the corner.

It was the old man who had warned him about Dean and the red moon in Bloomville. The same old man who had approached him to warn him about how it was too late for Dean…

"So you do remember me," the old man said as if he could read the grey eyed man's thoughts.

"Not hard to forget someone who banged on my door," Roman remarked. "You remembered how that went."

"The red moon king."

"Dean is not evil despite what you've said… despite what everyone has said."

"Did you honestly think that the vermilion moon was the end?" the old man quizzed him. "That because of your blood, he'll be good? Won't hurt anyone?"

"He only hurts those who are threats."

"A threat to his ruling."

"It's what any king would do."

The old man nodded. "Did you see the crows that flew near him when he was crowned? Did you notice the fear of the people in attendance of that coronation?"

Roman remembered. In particular how the woman behind him spoke of a… "Prophecy," he muttered.

"Yes. Prophecy. Was foretold long ago of the most powerful dark lord in the underworld and of the sword that can kill him."

Kill him? Roman did not like the sound of that. "A sword symbolises purification."

"It does and when evil has tainted, what do you suppose needs to happen?"

"No one is killing Dean. That's not the solution. You rehabilitate someone; you don't just hand them the death penalty."

"All the rehabilitation in the world will not work on Dean because he is destined to be a monster. Not even those so called vows you've made in front of Michael Cole. He destroyed Sheamus. He destroyed the Brotherhood. He destroyed some Bandits." The old man took a deep sigh. "This isn't the end, Roman. I… I haven't been entirely honest with you. I was sent to warn you by someone… someone who has your best interest at heart."

"Who?"

"Before his father got destroyed, he had passed on to his son information that was needed to convey to you before things get worse."

"Worse? They said my blood would be enough for him-"

"I'm not here to discuss the semantics with you, Roman. Meet him tonight in Bloomville, Ted's Bakery, nine. He'll tell you everything."

* * *

"My Lord, I apologise for missing out on this information so late."

Seth placed his pen down beside his journal and gazed at a worrisome Marek who was rubbing his right hand up and down his left arm. Usually before the brunette was up for breakfast, he would pen his thoughts down in this black book, hoping to pass it down to his future generation. History could be in the making for all he knew. "What's wrong?"

Marek gulped. "My Lord, the eclipse is upon us soon and you may wish to reconsider your decision to take down King Dean."

"I'm aware he's strong but I hardly think that is a cause for concern. We'll destroy him through his sweetheart."

"No, my Lord. It's more than that. I'm not sure if your father has ever revealed to you the consequences of an eclipse especially when it comes to him. He tried various ways to get rid of him including through Roman. There is a lot at stake here."

"What are you talking about? What kind of stake?"

"The kind that will have us running for our lives."

Seth leaned back against his chair just as King Jack walked into his room with King Brian Kendrick. "Gentlemen," he greeted. "To what do I owe the honor of your unannounced companies?"

"Marek sent out the word for us to come," Brian answered.

Seth turned to the man in question. "You're that scared, Marek?"

"We all should be," Jack interrupted. "Your man isn't lying, Seth. When that moon overshadows that sun, dark times lie ahead of us and everyone in this realm including the small islands. No one will be laughing then, I can assure you. The prophecy states that he is the rightful ruler of the underworld… the prophecy meant this."

"There is no way to stop Dean now. What makes you think we can prevent this?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying; we can't stop this from happening. We need allies that will keep us in his good graces to survive."

Seth thought hard. Allies like whom? Certainly not Jon or Leakee. Just one particular person whom Dean would always protect. "Roman is the only one I can think of."

"Exactly. That's whom we'll need in our corner: Roman."

* * *

Roman held his breath in as he watched Dean ponder over his decision.

Having explained to him in private about the island with Tyler, his boyfriend listened patiently without interrupting to his surprise. Now here they were, both Dean and him, standing at the courtyard… waiting for a yes or no.

He didn't want to sneak behind Dean's back and have him worried and then end up being upset with him. That would definitely make his boyfriend's trust in him falter but at the same time, he didn't know what else to do should Dean disagree.

Before he could get any answer, a guard came near Dean to inform him of a visitor who wished to speak with him in private.

"Is she a blonde?" Dean asked pointedly.

"No, Sire," the guard informed. "It's not Princess Renee. It's actually King Dudley. He wishes to speak to you about a problem he's been having with acquiring some goods back from Ted Dibiase."

"And that's something I have authority to deal with?"

"Sire, your father did the same."

Dean asked the guard to excuse both of them for a moment. He turned to Roman with a smile. "Duty calls."

"You need my advice on this?" Roman enquired.

"Well, you're supposed to be standing by my side every time someone comes over," his boyfriend explained. "Lord knows what they're hoping for."

"Their goods back evidently."

"Mmmm." Dean wounded his arms around his neck. "And I should care because…?"

"Because you're king."

His boyfriend pressed his lips against his gently. "I may be king here but you're the king of my heart."

Roman couldn't stop the wide smile that spread across his face. "Dean."

The two men kissed quietly for a bit before reluctantly breaking it to head to the hall for the unannounced guest.

Roman stood on the right side as Dean took his place on the throne. Time for his duties he supposed. Now that he thought about it, this was such a far cry from how he had pictured his life to be when he was a kid.

When King Dudley - a pot bellied short brown haired man - entered the hall with a smaller sized man wearing a green bandana, Roman squared his shoulders before announcing, "You are in the presence of King Dean, ruler of the Midlands."

 _The red moon king_ , the little voice in his head silently betrayed him. Great. Now he couldn't get _that_ out of his head.

"This is King Dudley," the smaller man introduced. "Ruler of Brightland."

"State your business for this visit," Dean said in a no nonsense tone.

King Dudley seemed to be surprised at this as Roman was; his boyfriend went three sixty the moment he sat down there. "Dean, I'm here today to ask you for your help to take someone down," he stated. "Ted Dibiase."

"And why should I be involved in this?"

"Your father used to help us with matters like this. He'd send a diplomat to talk to him. Usually it's because Ted likes to feel important."

"Feel important? Really?"

"He has a history of that. Wishes to be acknowledged for his position."

"And what position is that? They claim to have no need for monarchies there."

"Or so they think. There have been rumors about a rebellion of sorts headed for the entire underworld. We have reason to believe that Ted is behind this as well."

Roman wondered if the islands had anything to do with it.

Dean shrugged. "So send a spy."

"Well, we have, Dean," King Dudley revealed. "We're waiting for information as we speak. You will find kings coming up to you a lot these few days because it is becoming a growing concern. You're the strongest amongst all of us. And unpredictable. These will throw all those rebels off their guard. It will give us the edge."

Roman risked a look to see Dean smiling wryly. What was going through his head?

"Perhaps it will come to us taking them down," Dean softly said. "Perhaps it won't. I need to see how this will benefit me."

King Dudley's eyes were now as huge as golf balls. "Dean, if they take down the entire underworld-"

"They won't."

"The only benefit is that we'll be safe… which means _you'll_ be safe. That's all."

"You needn't worry about my safety, King Dudley. If anyone should be worried, it's those clowns with their so called invasion. But taking your words in consideration, I'll see what I can do for you and the rest."

"See? Dean, this is serious business."

"The answer will be favorable. I just need to work on the mechanism." On that note, Dean stood up. "I thank you kindly for your visit."

No sooner than Dean had turned his back, Roman found King Dudley heading straight for him. Upon reaching, the king whispered, "I'm begging you. Please try to get through to him. This invasion is not a joke. It's going to happen."

"I don't think that it's a joke to him," Roman disagreed. "He is capable of handling them."

"You know this?"

"I've seen this."

That seemed to have satisfied King Dudley who stared at Roman before making his leave, allowing the King's advisor to sigh out loud. Roman wondered if what was brought forth earlier had something to do with whatever the mysterious person wanted to share with him later.

The Samoan made his way back to the courtyard next, wanting to get some fresh air when something whizzed past him hitting the wall.

Roman turned and saw that it was a bow. Another came, missing him once more. Scrambling up the stairs, he ran in as more bows were shot. Immediately he found guards running outside and shooting back upwards towards some men sitting on top of the castle wall edge.

Several shots were fired before the men toppled down. Their clothing gave him pause… that logo...

Dean came running up to him then, eyes dancing with worry. "Roman, are you okay?"

"It barely hit me but-"

"They were aiming for you."

"All clear, Sire," Drew announced, stepping back inside the hall. "They were from the Bandits."

The Bandits! Of course! But why were they after him? Hadn't they wanted to protect him?

Dean seemed to be thinking about the same thing too when he questioned, "So now the outcasts want to harm Roman too?"

* * *

Emma Ambrose-Reigns loved her grandmother; loved her whole family really.

As she held the Merlin storybook in her hand while her grandmother was browsing a magazine while waiting in line at Books N More, she wondered if her daddies were going to be okay. They had so much on their hands it seemed from the conversations she happened to overhear by accident.

Her family.

Once upon a time, she had none.

None of the kids had wanted to play with her or even associate with her. They often teased her instead for wearing that mask - placed on her by one of King Hunter's servants - and pushed her around, tripping her while she walked at times.

She didn't know why they did it and some of them bragged to her how they were going to have a new mummy and daddy.

Emma had lost her mummy and daddy. She didn't know where they were, only that their home had strange men enter inside, bringing all three of them to King Hunter's castle.

And that was the last she had seen them. One of the servants told her that they were gone.

She missed them so much and for a long time, she was convinced she'd be alone forever.

Until one day, one of the knights told all the kids in the preschool to go and sing a song to wake up Daddy in bed. Since she couldn't sing - or talk - she was told by one of the boys to stand one corner.

And when Daddy had woken up and chased them away, she was convinced that he would be yelling at her next. But at the same time, she could sense his kindness as well. He had a pure heart, she could tell.

And since it was her first time acknowledging her intuition, she decided to stretch her hands out to him, hoping that he'd accept her into his life.

She hadn't counted on him accepting her into his heart.

Grandma gently steered her in front. "Let's go, Princess. Only two more and it's our turn."

At the mention of the word princess, Emma's next thoughts were on Papa Dean. She could feel how alike they were and she knew he wouldn't turn her away. Despite the darkness in him, he had a light that shone from within.

And when he healed her scars, she was forever thankful to him. Papa was strong; Papa was not to be messed with.

Especially since they almost lost Daddy for good. Emma's heart had been broken. If it wasn't for Daddy, she wouldn't have a home. But thankfully all was good and he was back.

Oh how she can't wait to go home and show to them both her new book. Daddy would certainly read to her - his love for books rubbed off on her - and Papa could reenact. She barely spent time with either of them and hoped they could do so soon.

Emma would wait patiently; she was very good at that.

* * *

Dean was not a patient man right now.

As he listened to Renee once again explain her reasons for seeking his help, he stood up from his throne. "Renee, I've grown wary of this talk. You come here almost every day-"

"Because Ted Dibiase is not to be trusted!" Renee replied.

"If he's not to be trusted, then why does your family do business with him?"

"Because we're spying on him. We have reasons to suspect that he's planning a coup d'état against everyone in the mainlands."

Dean stared at her. Great. So it was true; a whacko who wanted a new way of governing. No matter; destruction was coming for him.

"My brother's best friend has overheard them, my Lord," Renee continued. "A commoner who sells flowers and has a family. While delivering seeds, he overheard two guards talking outside the Ted's mansion." Renee seemed like she was ready to burst into tears. "Please. You have to help us. You're our last hope."

Dean could feel his resolves melting at this point. They had to be linked somehow though: Ted, those Bandits, the islands…

And then there was Roman who almost got assassinated by one of them. The underworld was no safe place for him. Dean couldn't allow him to live here as long as his neck was on the line. The only safe place for him was in Bloomville; maybe Finn could keep an eye on him.

"They almost got Roman," Dean revealed to her softly. "They've been following him."

"My Lord, the underworld is not a safe place for him. You have to send him to a place that they'll never think to find him."

Never think to find him… Dean searched mentally for places he could send Roman to and then remembered one place he had been to before… several years ago on his eighteenth birthday.

But first, he needed to run by his decision with his father. Ordering one of the guards close by to bring Renee to the dining hall to eat first, he was about to go search for Mark when Drew called out to him. "Sire, if I may speak with you about a serious matter… something that has echoed in the halls."

This caught Dean's attention. There were whispers now in his own kingdom? He nodded to the older man to continue. "Go on."

"There have been talks of an eclipse coming about in a few days time. This eclipse is supposed to affect you."

"What do you mean?"

"It is supposed to bring about your darkness… it will overtake you, Sire. There'd be no more good left in you. Your destiny would come into play."

Dean widened his eyes. "You mean that they'd be under my ruling?"

"That was what the implication was."

"When you say the whole…"

"Everything, Sire. Including the islands."

"Is this unavoidable?"

"No, Sire. My apologies."

Several things crossed Dean's mind then: Roman and his safety, Emma and her safety… and power. More power than he had ever imagined.

The eclipse would also make sense considering how his weasel of a "brother" told him that he had darkness in his soul, how everyone had kept on harping that he'd turn evil… perhaps this was what they were talking about.

Everything under his ruling sounded tempting to him. As far as Drew's concern of danger went, the only thing Dean could imagine is how the other kingdoms would not be pleased that he'd be the one ruling over everything instead of them… this silent war that had been ongoing.

Yes, Dean knew about it. Roman had told him everything that the sorcerer had said.

At the thought of his boyfriend, Dean wondered why having Roman at his side wouldn't make a difference this time around. Wasn't he the reason why nothing had happened so far? _Because no one knows Roman is the sword_ , he reminded himself.

Maybe Roman being sent away would be a good way to put that theory to the test…

Dean didn't want to be stopped and he knew his boyfriend the care bear would do just that.

Aloud, he said, "We'll see what happens then should this eclipse come about. I wouldn't lose sleep over it, Drew. Besides, even if I did turn evil, it's not something that should bother everyone. Long before I took the throne, everyone was living a life filled with carnage, lies, lust and vengeance."

That seemed to be slap to Drew's face. "That is true, Sire but some of us were tired of those lecherous ways."

"Well, there's no telling now is there, Drew? Of this supposed change. We'll only know in a few days."

"That we will."

* * *

Otwrick stared at the sky as strong winds blew outside his castle, wondering why more crows seemed to be flying towards the midlands and the trees that surrounded had leaves falling at a rapid speed.

Dread filled the sorcerer then as lessons he had learnt from his father and grandfather came back to him.

No.

No.

No.

It was coming for them and it was coming for them fast.

"Something wrong?" Rocko asked from behind him.

"Oh, Rocko," came his broken whisper, "I've horribly miscalculated the reckoning."

* * *

Dean found his father laughing about something he was reading when he entered his bedroom.

"Comic?" Dean quizzed when he closed the door behind him; he didn't want anyone else listening in.

"Hardly. It's a book of insults from various people to one another," Mark answered, putting the book aside. "Is my granddaughter back yet?"

"Nope. I actually came here to ask for your opinion."

"About what?"

"Renee has brought to my attention that there's a coup d'état being planned in secret obviously against every kingdom in the mainlands. The traitor who apparently is behind this is Ted Dibiase."

"That scoundrel from the lowlands," his father growled before he added, "I don't trust the Youngs."

"Because they're spies," Dean said.

"Of course."

"But you don't think that her story is made up?"

"Well, Dean, it's not exactly a secret that the lowlands never appreciated monarchies. But the fact that Ted is working with the islanders and the Bandits gives me great concern."

"I'm more concerned that they've already attempted to assassinate Roman."

Mark seemed tensed then. "What?"

"Several Bandits were firing arrows at him earlier at the courtyard. He narrowly escaped."

"They must know who he is to you then."

Dean paused. "There's a spy in this castle?"

"It's not entirely impossible. Son, the heart shaped eyes he's been giving you is not exactly a secret. And the fact that you're giving him admiring glances from time to time. Plus, you have Seth and Jon and who knows what they've leaked to anyone." Mark leaned forward. "What do you have planned?"

"I'm not sure to be honest. At first I thought Renee's suggestion was good."

"What did she suggest?"

"She suggested to send him to a place only he and I know about."

"Well, son, the underworld is too dangerous for both Roman and Emma."

"I'm expecting bloodshed for this so called rebellion, to be honest. I plan to massacre all of them by my hands with no remorse. If he leaves, I won't have his conscience on my back, my mind. It's not a permanent situation but I'm not playing down on how short it will be too."

"But you don't want him to go back up there."

This was the hard part. Roman was his sword and as long as he was by his side, Dean would always second guess in the back of his head about his decisions. He had every plan to tear the whole islands and lowlands apart if it ever came down to that…

On the other hand, he was also intrigued about what this eclipse could do for him.

But if Roman was up there, Dean would also worry about his safety because who knew if there were hidden enemies lurking about. Sure there was Tyler but a part of Dean would always worry no matter what.

However if what Drew said was true, then they'd be fools to come after Roman knowing what the auburn haired man would do to them. Evil or not, Roman was still his soulmate and nothing would change that.

"So what now?" his father asked.

Dean smiled slowly. "Well, now, I have something to tell you about something Drew had shared with me earlier."

"Oh?"

* * *

"Whatever happened to our brainstorming session today?" Jon complained as he popped the last bite of blueberry muffin into his mouth just as Leakee joined him at the dining table. "Are we going to discuss things or not?"

Seth rolled his eyes as he sipped his wine. "There's nothing to discuss yet."

"Oh yes there is. I want that throne."

"You've got bigger problems than that. There's an eclipse coming."

Leakee looked from the bowl of oatmeal he was eating. "An eclipse? Oh no."

Jon looked between the both of them. Never had he seen his darling look so worried. "What's wrong, Lea?"

"An eclipse is bad news. Means that something big… bad… is about to happen. Evil."

"And what does that have to do with the throne?"

Seth was looking at him as if he had grown two horns on his head. "You don't get it? Your brother will be wreaking havoc all over the underworld. The darkness would have overtaken his good side. We're all doomed."

"So?"

"So?! It's not as simple as you think. It's got many kings shaking in their boots. I'm talking him taking over this land and even the surrounding islands. We need to form an alliance with Roman if we're going to survive his wrath."

"I'm not forming any alliance with him," Jon arrogantly dismissed.

"You idiot!" Seth hissed. "He's probably the only person Dean will spare when it happens… he'll plead for us."

"Roman will plead for anyone. You should know; it's in his nature. I will destroy Dean myself if I have to. Besides, how certain are you that he'll destroy everything?"

"You've never seen Dean embrace his dark side; I have and it's not good. You don't know who you're dealing with."

"Whatever. It can't be as bad as our dads."

"Our dads are like Mickey Mouse compared to him. But you know what? It's fine if you don't believe me. The eclipse is due one of these days. You'll see for yourself. Then let's see if you'll come back and tell me that I'm wrong."

* * *

"If two people warn you about the same thing, it is a cause for concern," Roman said as he chewed on his pasta beside Dean in the dining hall. "What are you planning to do about it?"

"We'll see," Dean answered, seemingly distracted as he played about with his pasta. "I'm still thinking about it but don't worry; the Samoans will be safe; I owe you that one."

Silence fell between the two of them then. Roman's mind started to drift before he remembered the old man's request to meet the mysterious person who "had his interest at heart". Glancing at his boyfriend, he said, "Dean? I have a meeting with someone in Bloomville tonight. I'll be home as soon as possible-"

"Take your time. There's no need to hurry to come back. If it's too late, you can always stay over at our place. It's still there."

"Right." It had been a while since they've slept separately; Roman was going to miss Dean's warmth at night. "I'll make haste in the morning. Maybe I'll go earlier to meet Emma and my mum halfway."

"Sounds like a plan. I'll have Tyler escort you back to Bloomville. You can make your way to wherever you're meeting this person."

Dean was taking this nonchalantly. Usually he'd be interrogating him about people, often cautioning him. "Don't you want to know who it is?"

"I trust you," came his lover's reply.

Something seemed off but as of now, Roman's priority was meeting this person… whoever he was. "Dean-"

His boyfriend's lips came crashing towards his suddenly when Dean all but threw his fork aside. Roman moaned into the kiss when he felt Dean's tongue slip into his mouth. Oh the taste of him… the essence. All Dean. His face was cupped by his darling as the kissing intensified.

Felt as if they were saying goodbye to one another.

But the idea was ludicrous. Roman would only be gone for a day tops. He'd have to talk to Dean later about-

All thoughts flew out of his head when one of Dean's hand started to massage his crotch.

Roman tore his lips away then. "Not here, babe."

"Hmmm got carried away," Dean replied, eyes cloudy. "Sorry."

Sorry? "We've still got time-"

"Nah. You go get a warm shower and dress up. I'll get the guard prepared for you."

"What will you do when I'm gone?"

"I still have my duties, Roman. I still need to strategize."

Well that was true. There was the whole thing about Ted and those goods and the coup d'état. "When I come back, you'll share your plans with me?"

"It's likely that pretty much everything will be settled by the time you're back."

After showering and fixing his hair in a neat bun, he threw in a shirt, jeans and boxers into his backpack before leaving the room. When he reached the hall, Dean was standing beside a knight dressed in regular black hoodie and jeans.

"This is Fred," Dean introduced in a formal tone. "He'll be escorting you to Bloomville. Tyler will meet you there; he's got some business to attend to first." His boyfriend's eyes softened. "Have a safe trip."

"It's only a day… barely even twenty four hours," Roman consoled before teasing him lightly, "Try not to get married while I'm gone."

Dean's face finally brightened a little with dimples popping up. "Ha ha, Roman."

"Twenty years and you're still not bored with me?"

"Nope." A twinkle in his blue eyes. "Well maybe. You're right, Roman. Maybe I should marry while you're gone."

His boyfriend squeezed his hand before dropping it reluctantly. No. Something was wrong and Roman could feel it… it was a sinking feeling now. "Dean-"

"You better get going, Roman. I'll be right here when you get back."

Staring at his love for a while, he nodded before following behind Fred.

Roman prayed that Dean would be okay. He knew that he shouldn't worry too much, that perhaps it was just his overcaring ways as always but still…

When he looked back just before they were out the door, Dean was gone.

 _ **A/N Thank you for reading the story. I'll be making a map so that you can see where the islands and lands are in the underworld soon. As always if it's not the story for you, I understand but please spare me the nasty words and whatnot. I'd appreciate it.**_


	15. Chapter 15

Fifteen

For a moment, as he watched his love walked away, Dean wanted nothing more than to run after him.

Until that part of him - the dark part - that he had tried to suppress desperately since Roman's return reminded him of his plans… plans that he needed to accomplish. _This is your destiny_ , the voice reminded him sternly. _Do not be foolish to throw it all away when you are so close._

It was inevitable so he might as well just succumb to it, he figured as he rounded around the corner.

"You know several things stood out from that conversation between you both."

Dean smirked when he found his father behind him. "Spying on me?"

"Let's call it concern, shall we?" Mark half heartedly acknowledged. "Are you sure that was a wise course of action to send Roman away? You're actually letting him be separated from you for a night?"

"We've been separated before."

"Because of work. That was different."

"Well what he's doing is work too. In his own way."

"And you're not curious who this person is? I seem to remember you always worrying over him too. It wasn't just a one way street."

There was an internal wrestle in Dean's soul when his father brought that up. One wanted his love to stay and one wanted him to go for a long time. "What's your point?"

"Just now."

"What about just now?"

"Not even a "be careful". This isn't like you at all. I'm aware that this eclipse is drawing nearer so you're slowly navigating towards that direction-"

Dean was starting to get annoyed with his father's twist and turns. "I wished him a safe trip," he clipped. "Besides, he's a grown man. He can take care of himself."

"Fair point; besides it's only for a day at most."

"For now."

"What do you mean for now?"

All these questions… "I mean that I'm sealing up the entrance to the underworld where only you and I can open it. I trust you not to abuse that privilege."

Mark was looking at him in disbelief. "Privi… What exactly does sealing the entrance to this place have to do with anything?"

"Oh come on. It has to do with everything. My goals haven't changed; I had to put it on the backburner because I could see it was worrying Roman despite him not voicing much. My goals were on my mind when the full transition happened. You know what's coming. You, of all people, know what's coming when this thing happens. So this is me preparing myself for it."

"Does Roman know-"

"Roman doesn't need to know anything," Dean stated in a low voice, hoping to intimidate his old man. "This was what was foretold and after all what everyone has put me through, after what was handed to me undeservingly… I say it's about time I got my due. So, _dad_ , are you with me or against me?"

* * *

"Sweetie!" Roman gushed at the sight of Emma who was sitting with his mother outside the house. The trip from the underworld had been fast and Fred wasn't much of a talker. In fact the moment they were in Bloomville, he merely nodded and said, "Sir," before disappearing.

But all those thoughts vanished when he saw Emma. Immediately his daughter's face lit up before she ran into his arms and clung onto him.

"I missed you so much," Roman gushed, kissing the top of her head.

Emma's pearly whites were visible as she looked at him with adoration.

His mother joined them both with a warm smile; Roman kissed her too. "Thank you for bringing her out," he said. "Something's up with Dean."

"What do you mean?" his mother asked.

Roman shook his head. "Seems to be detached. There's some sort of a coup being planned against everyone in the mainland."

"And it's bothering him?"

"See, that's the thing. I don't think it's that reason why he's so… absent. I have a horrible feeling that it's something else."

The old man's caution haunted him: " _Did you honestly think that the vermilion moon was the end?"_

Roman felt Emma tugged on his right hand then, pointing to the house.

Carrying her in his arms, he led both his mother and baby girl into it where his daughter squirmed suddenly. Roman placed her on the ground before she ran into the room, taking out a moment later a drawing paper and black crayons.

Guess she was in the mood for art.

Emma waved her hand before drawing a circle on it.

"That's a nice circle, sweetheart," he complimented.

Shaking her head, she pointed at the circle and shaded it black.

What was she trying to tell him? Roman wondered as he noticed her drawing clouds now.

Clouds… sky… that circle could mean the moon and when darkness overtook the moon…

"Eclipse," Roman said aloud.

Emma nodded, throwing her crayon down and running to grab a picture of Dean wearing a ski hat as he posed next to a snowman he had built during their trip to Cleveland a few years ago. His daughter was now pointing back and forth between the moon and Dean.

The eclipse and Dean…

When the moon had turned vermilion, his boyfriend's transition had completed. And the eclipse… "The eclipse will affect Dean," he guessed.

Emma nodded.

"Sweetheart, who told you this? Did you overhear it?"

Again she nodded.

How was the eclipse going to affect Dean? Most importantly: was he aware of it?

"Nice drawing."

All eyes fell on Tyler who was dressed in a white t-shirt and jeans. Without thinking, Roman blurted, "Do you know anything about the eclipse?"

Tyler stared at him for a while before nodding. "Yeah. Barely an hour ago."

"What did you hear?"

"Dark times are ahead of us in the underworld when Dean takes over everything. It's inevitable; the prophecy is taking place. This eclipse marks the beginning of his ruling."

"Surely it can be stopped."

"There won't be any light left. Nothing can save him. Nothing."

There was a knock on the front door then just as Roman wanted his friend to elaborate.

A silver haired man wearing a white t-shirt, blue denim and Nike sneakers stood on his porch. "Roman Reigns?"

"Yeah?"

"The English teacher."

"The mysterious man, I presume."

"That's the best description I've heard of myself." The man extended his hand. "Shane McMahon. I'm Vince's son."

A huge part of Roman felt anger towards Vince and the brotherhood for all they had done to Dean. All the unnecessary lies and torture they were behind that resulted in unfair treatment which had left scars on Dean in every way possible.

But this man in front of him was not to be blamed… yet. "My men told me they saw that you were back in town."

"Your men?" Roman repeated. "So the brotherhood continues its duties-"

"It's not what you think. I give you my word. I do have your best interest at heart. It's why I asked Joey to ask you to meet me. This isn't about me or you. It's about Dean."

"Is it about an eclipse?"

Shane was visibly surprised. "So you do know."

"Only that nothing can be done which I find difficult to believe."

"Or maybe it's difficult for you to accept that your boyfriend is dangerous, that he's not someone to deal with lightly. I was hoping you'd stay here to avoid his wrath."

"Avoid his wrath? I'm not hiding here in Bloomville. I have to go back so that he doesn't do something he may regret."

"Regrets? Trust me, Roman. He'll have none. Tyranny and unadulterated evil awaits the underworld… the kind that even has evil dark lords worried."

Roman turned to Tyler whose face had turned grave. "Dean is my heart and soul… he's my soulmate. I can't give up on him even when he has."

Shane exhaled. "Did you ever think that perhaps it's something he wants?"

"I can't imagine why."

"Can't you? Power, total control, domination of kingdoms… these were foretold in the prophecy."

"That's true. But it's also the truth that your father, the brotherhood and my family have sped up the process of this when they chose to play with fire. Perhaps the prophecy left that out: How an innocent child suffered in the hands of others because they feared him to be a monster when he was only the opposite. It's a chain reaction, Shane. These are the consequences of their actions. Sins of the fathers." Turning his attention to Tyler, he requested, "I'd like to go back to the castle with Emma. I need to talk him out of it. Even if this next phase in his transition happens, I want to be there to advise. I'll never stop trying for Dean."

Tyler sighed. "Alright." Then he paused. "Shit."

"What?"

"I can't transport."

"Tyler…"

"No, Roman. I'm serious. Someone must have blocked it."

"Blocked? But you've managed to get here."

"Something must have sealed up the entrance. That's never happened before."

"What… who…" It hit Roman. Of course.

Dean.

The worry returned again. "Is there any other way?"

"Not that I know of," Tyler said. "Maybe he doesn't want you there when it happens… assuming that he knows about it."

"Looks like Dean and us have something in common," Shane quipped.

Roman shot him a warning look. "We'll try again later," he suggested. "We can't give up so easily."

* * *

For almost all of his life, Dean had been powerless.

The hellish nightmares he had been living in this thing that was called his life was unleashed on him with no rhyme or reason.

Honestly he tried to look on the bright side; a sunny person named Roman.

But that was about it.

Every time he thought of walking on the wild side, Roman was the first thing that would come to his mind. Was it something his best friend would approve? Would it tear them apart? Would it make Roman lose hope on him too?

Then he'd hold back while a burning fire was slowing growing within him.

This time, it was different. Destiny had come into play, allowing him to do all the things he had wanted with no conscience.

Dean didn't want to be stopped. He wanted to let this dark side come out to play. For all he had never received as a young boy, it was time for him to collect now.

As he sat on his throne staring at the two visiting kings who were looking back at him in silence, he wondered if they knew of this upcoming eclipse.

"Dean-" King Sid started.

Raising his left hand to motion him, the older man's words died in his mouth. "I haven't given you permission to speak," the blue eyed royal informed them.

"We are kings too," the other one - Dean couldn't remember his name - pointed out.

"And yet here you are to see me."

"Because you're the strongest amongst us all. It has been foretold-" the second one abruptly stopped. "My apologies."

Interesting choice of words, Dean noted quietly. "What do you know of the eclipse?"

"Enough."

"So you know what awaits you."

"We do."

Dean decided to use this meeting to his advantage. He smirked. "I presume you're both here because of this rebellion."

"We're worried that we'll lose everything."

"I wouldn't lose sleep over it. There is no need for me of this eclipse should I want to get the job done. Pledge your allegiance to me as the sole king of the underworld and everyone living with you is safe."

"Dean-"

"It's a simple option I'm giving you."

"And what happens if we refuse you?"

"Well then you'll die."

"Die…" the second man said. "Die?"

Did he stutter? Not that he could remember. "Yes," Dean calmly answered.

"This isn't why we've come to see you!"

"You asked me for my help as I recalled. There is a price to pay and this is it."

That silenced the man.

King Sid risked a glance at him, face red. "On behalf of my kingdom, I pledge my loyalty to you… Sire."

Dean smiled. "Good," he praised as he leaned back comfortably, focused now on the second king. "And you?"

"You're a monster," the king spat.

"No more than you are. In fact, call me that again and I'll have you executed for indecency."

"Your father was nowhere near this-"

"Which is why he never got the job done. But I will. And you will see how I reign over all of the underworld in a short amount of time. Mark my words, sir. You will regret for opposing me." He paused. "Unless you've changed your mind."

"I haven't," came the firm reply.

"Very well. You've made your decision. I respect that. You will see the consequences of the choice you've made today. Sid, your family is safe." Glaring at the second man, Dean added, "You, Sir, have made a powerful enemy. I bid you both a good day."

The guards escorted the two men out of the hall on that note.

Dean stood up and stepped off the throne. So far, all was going according to his plan including sealing the entrance to this world until all of his goals were met.

Only then will he allow Roman to come back.

* * *

Seth hated sneaking around but as situation was such - if Dean had caught him again near his grounds - he'd be a dead dark lord.

But he had no choice; he had to speak to Roman on this truce so that they would be spared from the doom that was about to be unleashed on them. And it didn't look good at all for anyone as far as he could tell.

Word was spreading fast about the eclipse which was coming about unusually fast. Could happen in a day or two, according Marek. It was as if the underworld welcomed Dean's evil ways.

Deciding the garden was the better option to enter the grounds without the guards seeing him, Seth literally ninja rolled from the top of the wall before bumping into someone.

Shit.

Looking up, he found Mark giving him a puzzled look. "What are you doing here?" the older man asked.

Seth stood up slowly, not daring to move his eyes away. No telling who's side Mark was on. "I need to speak to Roman. It's urgent. I can't seem to find him-"

"He's not here. Won't be back till…" Mark paused. "Well I'm not sure when."

"What?" Seth panicked; this was not good. "And Dean didn't follow him? Did they break up or something? Can't we try to patch them both up?"

"No, they didn't break up. He has a meeting. I'm not sure why I'm even telling you this."

"Mark, I need his help."

Mark stared at him long and hard before dragging him towards a dark corner of what appeared to be a very large stable that was separated from the castle yet on the same compound.

There was something sleeping in there that made Seth want to run when he squinted hard: a sleeping dragon. "Why am I here?" he asked, feeling uneasy. Was Mark going to feed him to the fire breathing creature?

"Continue," Mark instructed.

The brown eyed man wasted no time. "I need his help because the eclipse is coming and Roman is the only one Dean won't touch. We know this. I have to get him to plead with Dean to hold back-"

"And what makes you think Dean would even listen to him then?"

"Because it's Roman. He always listens to Roman."

"Maybe this time he won't."

Seth felt his heart sink. "Has… has he said this?"

"Dean? He has his heart set on revenge and I don't think anything or anyone can change his mind. It's why he allowed Roman to go, why he sealed the entrance of the underworld… doesn't want Roman to try to talk him out of it."

No! Roman was their only shot. Okay so maybe Dean didn't want Roman to talk him out of it but Roman would still want to try; Seth knew he would. People changed but not him. Dean and him used to tease the raven haired man about how predictable he was but right now, the brunette was thankful about that. "But you know that Roman would. Look, Mark-"

"Seth-"

"We can't give up and surrender to this. I gotta find a way to go and get him before it's too late. Everyone will be in danger and this world will probably be worse than it already is."

Mark must have given up trying to deter him when he said, "You better get the job done, boy or there'll be no mercy for anyone of us and that also includes Roman."

* * *

Dean was sipping his wine in the dining hall as he glanced at the map of the entire underworld.

Over ten major kingdoms and hundreds of houses of lords were soon his for the taking and he was looking forward to it. Fruit plantations, magic spell shops and lots of gold were at his disposal once he conquered them all.

A part of him wondered if he'd be bored eventually with this much power before he dismissed that fleeting thought aside.

"Sire?" One of the guards - Dalton Castle - approached him, standing by the side with his arms behind his back. "If I may."

"Come closer, Dalton," Dean said. "What is it?"

The brunette took a few steps closer to him. "Sire, you asked me to investigate more into Ted Dibiase."

"That I did." Dean placed his goblet on the table, his full attention now solely on the guard he had sent on a secret mission unbeknownst to everyone in the castle including Roman and Drew. "What did you find?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary dealings that he has been doing for years except one odd thing that stood out: a transaction with a knight in Lakeview about twenty odd years ago."

A knight in Lakeview. The only knights that Dean knew about were the brotherhood; men who were supposed to protect him or so Roman and him had thought. "What kind of transaction?"

"A watch," Dalton supplied. "Ted gave this knight - Vincent K McMahon a watch. Apparently it was for a birthday gift."

Watch! A watch that was supposed to bring him through time… a watch that was given to Dean on his eighteenth birthday by Phil - one of Hunter's man who had disguised himself as a schoolmate - "bought" from Vince.

Son of a bitch.

Well if he ever need a justification for why everyone should suffer under him, this was certainly a good one. He needed answers before serving out sentences though so a capture of Ted was crutial.

"Sire!" another guard, Chris Sabin, ran up to him. "Sire, there has been a breach in the entrance."

Dean stood up immediately; he had a pretty good idea who.

* * *

"Maybe you should resign yourself to a new life because there is no way your boyfriend is letting you enter his world and neither is he ever being a good person again."

Roman prayed for patience when he turned to face Shane who was leaning on the wall of the living room. "I'm his world."

"Not anymore, pal," Shane answered plaintively."You were no longer his world when he sealed that entrance. This was a calculated decision. Surely you can see that." He stepped outside to the front porch, closing the door behind him.

Great.

With a quick check on his daughter who was sound asleep in the bedroom beside his mother, Roman left the door slightly ajar and went to the kitchen to make himself a cup of tea. Shane's words came back to him forcing him to consider something he never wanted to.

Dean had known what was going to happen. But why hadn't he confided in him unless he didn't want Roman in the way of it. After all, it wasn't exactly a secret that he wanted everyone to be at his mercy for all they've done. But sealing it off?

Would he ever open it again?

Squeezing his eyes shut, Roman prayed for this nightmare to be over.

"Hey, man," Tyler consoled him, patting his shoulder. "I'm sure there's a way in."

"I… I can't believe he'd shut me out like that. He's always come to me with his problems."

"Perhaps he doesn't see it as a problem; perhaps it's what he wants. And because of that, he doesn't want you in the way of it. I mean do you want to save him or are you going to let him be?"

"What can we expect from this?"

"Well everyone is doomed; that's for sure."

The sound of that voice. The man who slapped him on the back with those thorns in the battle with Hunter. Whom was behind every single betrayal and deceit along with many others.

And he still looked the same except now his face was lined with worry too, brown eyes a little guarded, his brown hair tied into a loose man bun. Seth Rollins. "Hi," the man he once called friend greeted him. "Look before you hit me-"

"What are you doing here, Seth?" Roman cut him off with measured patience. "Did you come here to gloat to me?"

"No!" Seth countered. "Look we're all fucked. Dean's going to fuck us all and I don't mean literally. I can bring you to him to put an end to this madness once and for all."

"Me? Follow you? What makes you think I can trust you after all you've done?" Roman threw back before he realised something. "Wait. How did you get out of there? Dean has sealed-"

"That's what I was going to say next. Mark got me out. Besides Dean, he's the only one who has the authority to open it; he'll be joining us here shortly."

Roman exhaled as he thought about the impending doom. _Why, Dean? Why? We could have solved this together..._

"Look, Roman, I know, okay?" Seth pressed on. "I messed things up but look, man, you're the only one who can get through to him. The talks of his power and reign… it's gotten to his head. I mean before I came here, there was widespread news that he's already demanding allegiance. He's literally threatening people's lives if they don't. When he's evil, no one is spared according to Mark. Not even you."

But Roman knew he'd be able to get away with it; Dean's powers wouldn't work on his soulmate. _Don't be too sure_ , he thought to himself. Who knew what this eclipse would bring about? The sorcerer certainly didn't say a word.

"Do you want Emma to see her father like that?" Seth continued. "Do you want her to live in a world like that?"

"We need your help, Roman," Mark affirmed, coming up behind Seth, face weary. "We've both taken a huge risk coming here because we're desperate as you can tell."

"Mark-" Roman said but the sudden banging on the front door distracted him. He felt everyone around him tensed as they turned to the direction of the sound. "What is it?" he asked.

"Shit!" Seth whispered as he pushed his hair back. "Dean's guards are here."

"How did they know-"

"Dean must have known that I came up here!" Mark speculated. "I've blocked the house; they can't enter yet. Let me handle them-"

"No!" Roman disagreed almost immediately, the answer coming out from his soul. "Don't. I'm going to need you to take Emma and my mum with Tyler and go far away. I'll handle Dean."

Mark did a double take. "What? Roman, are you sure? No one knows what he'll be like-"

"I am. I need you to keep your granddaughter and her grandmother safe. Can you do that, Mark?"

Dean's father nodded slowly as if he were in a daze. "Roman-"

"Come on; let's go to the bedroom. You can pack her things while I wake her."

The four men quickly followed him, trying to make as little noise as possible. But Tyler seemed to be a bit worried. "Mark opened the entrance for a bit," he recalled. "Seth followed suit and no offence, Seth but Dean hates your guts."

Mark rubbed his temples. "Is there a point to this, Tyler?"

"We're disobeying the king!" Tyler turned to Roman, his ex schoolmate's eyes searching his face. "There are consequences for that, Roman!"

"He's Dean to me, Tyler," Roman insisted. "Evil or not, he's still Dean. I have to go back. I need to make sure that everything will be okay. Please?"

Tyler stared at him for a while before conceding. "Alright, fine. Gosh, I'm turning into such a softie."

"You always were," Seth corrected him which earned him a frown from the blond. "What? It's true."

Roman slowly lifted the covers off Emma whose eyes flew open at that.

"Sorry, sweetheart," Roman apologised. "Listen, I need you to follow Grandpa and Grandma away for a while, alright?"

Emma's eyes started to water as she shook her head.

"Please, Emma. It's going to be okay; I promise." Roman held her hands. "I will do anything to make your world a better place for you, sweetheart. Anything. Listen to Daddy, okay? Grandpa will keep you safe and Uncle Tyler will be there too."

Emma got up and clung to him tight.

"She refuses to go, Roman," Tyler revealed. "She wants to stay with you."

"But she can't," Roman objected. "It's not safe for her. I need to reason with Dean-" He stopped when Emma sobbed. "Come on, sweetheart. Daddy needs to do this."

Mark pried Emma away but when Roman saw her tears, he crumbled immediately. His daughter opened her arms wide so he carried her. _Oh sweetheart, Daddy wants to fix your world..._

"It's okay," Roman soothed her. "We'll be together again. I promise."

"Roman," Seth spoke up. "What if we all go with you? Your mum can be sent back to Samoa with Mark where I'm sure you have some relatives staying. The rest of us… the rest of us are pledging our allegiance to you to fight Dean if it comes to it. Or at least deal with him. But we can't do it alone."

"And Emma?" Mark wanted to know.

"She can stay with us," Tyler piped. "We'll all guard her. I mean she obviously doesn't want to leave without her father."

Roman pressed a kiss to Emma's cheek before wiping her tears away. That seemed to have quietened her. "No moving unless you're holding to one of us, alright?" he told her.

In response, Emma wounded her arms around his neck, nodding.

"Right." The Samoan warrior smiled softly at her before looking at the rest of his companions. "Now what?"

"Now we head back to Samoa," Mark instructed them all. "But we better make it quick and leave right now or it's the dungeon for us all."

 _ **A/N Thank you for reading this. As always, I understand it's not the story for everyone so I'd appreciate if you don't send me nasty reviews. Have a great weekend ahead! Also the map will be available by next chapter :-)**_


	16. Chapter 16

Sixteen

The harsh cold slapped the old man on his face as he set down his stick beside his outdoor chair. The moon seemed to be shifting faster as it were impatient to get on to the next turn of events.

This was not going according to plan and it scared the old man. It scared him even more than before when he had exiled himself from society in this mad world. But if the ancient prophecy was true, then evil unlike anything he had ever seen in this place was upon them and they best be prepared for it.

If the sword was near said evil, maybe, just maybe they all had a chance.

Truth be told he had no idea what to expect with this except he hoped when it came down to it, the sword would purify this sadistic place and wipe out all the darkness in it.

Hope.

Hope was all he had left in the limited amount of time they all had.

 _Where are you?_ The old man wondered as he stared at the moon which had three quarter of it filled with dark red. _You're our last hope left._

* * *

At that same moment, Dean stared at the same moon from his bedroom with his fists clenched.

How dare Mark cross him. The honor that the auburn haired man had bestowed upon him was great and he chose to side with another weasel. A weasel who had betrayed Roman and him.

Not that Dean should be surprised considering both Mark and Seth were backstabbing double crossers and yet he gave his old man the benefit of a doubt. No matter; Mark would be dealt with like all the rest.

 _See, Roman? Not everyone is good as you think._

There was a knock on his door then.

Perfect; just in time.

Dean found Drew and Todd Hanson, another guard, standing in front. "You called for us, Sire," the former stated.

"Yes I did," the blue eyed man replied. "I have an important task for you, Drew; one that you must undergo at once. I want you to go to the lowlands and retrieve Ted Dibiase for me."

"Forgive me, Sire but tis rare that a midlander ventures onto a lowlander's ground-"

"You needn't worry, Drew. Trust me when I tell you that no one will dare stop you; you'll be able to capture him with ease. I've seen to that." Dean could not wait to see the look on the traitor's face. "Go. Make haste. I want him back by daylight in the first dungeon cell."

"At once, Sire." Drew bowed his head before leaving with Todd.

Dean smiled; nothing like theatrics to strike fear into a man's heart.

* * *

Roman stared at the beautiful island in front of him as the group and him finally arrived unharmed thanks to Mark's protection .

The peace of this place was something Roman longed for but it was only temporary. He had a bigger problem to worry about.

"Well here we are," Seth announced. "Now what?"

Suddenly a group of men all decked out in warrior costume came out of nowhere, stalking towards them. Their body language screamed hostility and Roman wondered why.

"Roman, they're going to kill me for what I did to them," Seth whispered frantically. "Help."

The brunette was right though because the chief pointed straight at him. "He's my guest," Roman explained. "Someone I used to think of as a brother."

"This vile creature-" another man who bore a resemblance to Joe said. "After all he did… And you're standing up for him? Guess you're no different than your father."

Praying for patience, the raven haired man frowned. "Don't talk about my father. I did not come all this way for him to be dragged for his mistakes. Because that was what it was."

"A mistake that ruined almost all of you. Just like that man behind who almost ruined this place."

"And that's suppose to help us move forward? Rehashing the past? Half of why this whole thing happened is because all of us are stuck in the past with all these myths and legends."

"The prophecy is true!"

"I don't believe that. Look, you've got your own opinion and I have mine." Maybe this wasn't the place for them. Who knew what would happen to his mother and Mark…

The Chief didn't seemed to think so. "I owe your ancestor for everything he has done for my family. Your family is always welcomed here. I am Chief Seanoa."

"Roman Reigns," Roman introduced. "I'm sorry to impose on you-"

"We are honored to have your family and you here. Please," Chief Seanoa urged. "Come and have something to eat and drink first. We will have guest rooms arranged for you."

"I'm afraid we can't stay long," Roman politely declined. "We have an urgent matter to attend to."

"An urgent matter like the Red Moon King?"

Roman raised an eyebrow; of course the Chief knew. Wasn't he the one who warned Roman's own father about the underworld to begin with? "His name is Dean."

"And you are going to slay him?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because there's still good in him. There has to be."

Chief Seanoa shook his head sadly. "Not this time, Roman. How long can you deny it before you accept it for what it really is?"

"Even if it is so, I'll never stop trying for Dean."

"But that is not your purpose. Your purpose is to purify and it is only done through bloodshed. There is no other way."

Roman refused to believe that, refused to stop trying to find other alternatives. It surprised him that people were resigned to accepting that as a final solution. "Maybe so but you'd never know. After all, when there's a will, there's a way." _And in a world filled with hate, it is only love that's our saving grace_ , he added silently.

"And I'm telling you that there is no other way. Will you allow your loved one to have blood on his hands to achieve his happiness? I'm not only talking about the blood of those whom he seeks revenge from. I'm talking about the blood of innocents too because that is what will happen, Roman. Are you prepared to do what is necessary?"

Joe 2.0 nodded. "We are kneeling to pledge ourselves to this cause."

Roman was floored as the group of men and Chief Seanoa knelt down one by one slowly. Never in his wildest thoughts… the least of what he had expected since this destiny of his with Dean's was revealed. "This isn't necessary. Really. I'm not going to war with Dean; I just want to talk to him."

"Your judgement is err."

"My judgement when it comes to Dean is infallible."

"When your boyfriend wrecks havoc, slays men and has no problem disposing bodies like they were nothing but garbage and it will happen, then you and I will talk about infallibility."

* * *

"Beautiful day, isn't it?" Dean asked when he strode into the dungeon cell, unable to hide his smile at the sight of a shackled man in his sixties with golden hair - probably dyed - and moustache, squinting at him.

Not quite what Dean imagined him to be but he was a bulky individual; nicely groomed too but he supposed when one had an unlimited income at their disposal, they could afford a nice fix up.

"I'm sorry," the king continued. "Where are my manners? King Dean, ruler of the underworld."

"Impossible!" Ted spat out, eyes blazing with anger. "I've heard rumors but I didn't think they were true."

"In about a day or two, every rumor you've heard will be true." Dean cocked his head slightly. "I'm surprised you're not acknowledging the fact that I'm still here despite your interference with destiny."

"What the hell are you even talking about?"

"You're going to play pretend? Okay. Let's take a little walk down memory lane, shall we? Clear those cobwebs in your head. Twenty one years ago, you met a man… no wait… my apologies, a knight by the name of Vincent K McMahon who wanted a means of time travelling. You met this man or he met you - those details don't matter - and you gave him a watch that could allow one to do that said function. That knight handed it to an unsuspecting dark lord. Well, of course, I hadn't know I was a dark lord or even knew much of their existence."

"You're an idiot!"

Dean laughed out loud; was that meant to hurt him? "Oh I'm an idiot, you say? Not from where I'm standing. Why did you conspire with a knight?"

"I'm not telling."

"Oh I'm sure you won't. But I've got your entire household under siege as I speak and I'll make sure that no future generation survives if you don't admit the truth now."

Ted's eyes widened. "Under siege?! You really are a monster! I sent you back there, hoping that the sword would kill you! Obviously he did not get the job done!"

The sword would kill him… Roman. Dean found the idea ludicrous. Roman - his lover, soulmate who was probably the most gentle man he knew - plunging a blade into him? Were these people living in another timeline? "The sword is loyal to me."

"And what a fool he is."

Dean wondered how many people knew that Roman's role was. If this imbecile knew it, what about Vince? Or Mark? Hard to believe so many people would know and keep it to themselves. "So you know."

"Aye I do and so does everyone in the lowlands; it's an open low key secret."

"Oh. And I suppose that brownie you sent was to use Roman's strength to destroy me."

"What do you think?!"

"I think you're really the idiot I make you out to be. You, like so many, underestimate his love for me. He's already submitted to me. So I'm not worried."

Ted smirked. "Has he?"

Dean wanted to strike him hard across the face, wipe that smug look off. Calmly, he said instead, "That was not even a warning; that was a hint."

"Your kingdom will fall because of your arrogance. Many will oppose you; they are not about to watch you ruin this place."

"This place was already ruined before I stepped in. And like you, they too will suffer at my hands. I have my ways of obtaining information. I promise you that the last thing you'll see is your people watching their lord being punished for the crimes he has committed."

Ted wanted to lunge for him but the shackles obviously gave him limited mobility.

"When your head is on the board, you'll be regretting for trying to interfere in my life."

"When my head is on that board, you'll see the sword coming for you in retribution for all your lies."

* * *

Emma clung onto him tight as Roman walked along the shorelines, holding her protectively. "Have you ever felt the ocean?"

She shook her head.

Setting her on the sand gently, Roman held her hand and led her towards the low waves.

Upon the contact of the water, Emma looked up at him happily.

Roman felt his heart swelled, watching her bend down slightly to dip her hand in before she flashed him a big smile.

At that moment, he wished that Dean was there with the both of them... wished they could spent time as a family. Would future family time be inside a dungeon? Roman wondered.

Everyone was adamant that Dean would be this mad king.

" _Your purpose is to purify and it is only done through bloodshed. There is no other way."_ It sounded as if Chief Seanoa knew who Roman _really_ was…

But how?

Roman fervently hoped that there were no more traitors in their midst.

Emma took a few steps back when the waves came crashing in, finding it fun no doubt because she was bouncing on her feet now.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" Roman asked her.

Nodding enthusiastically, she let go of his hand and started jumping now before the waves rolled in a bit higher. Then she ran from it happily.

Seeing her with such joy reminded him why he was doing this.

More than saving his boyfriend, it was also for her and all the innocent children who would be living under Dean's supposed cruel ruling.

They deserved a better world.

"Roman."

Roman found Drew behind him with a grave face, holding a knapsack. "Drew!" he thrilled. "What brings you here? Is Dean with you?"

Drew shook his head. "I'm afraid not. However, His Highness, King Dean, has requested your presence back home."

"Me?" Roman was surprised. Dean wanted him home. Did his darling know that Mark had come to see him or-

"At once, Roman. I've been tasked to escort you home."

The tone that Drew had chosen to use caught Roman's attention. "What's waiting for me back home?"

"King Dean."

"No. Besides that."

"He's about to make a grand speech and almost everyone is invited including a particular kingdom in a day or two. Also you'll be able to witness the eclipse."

That was not something Roman was looking forward to witness but if he could deter Dean in time… "Okay," he agreed. "Let's go."

* * *

It was amazing how much he missed Roman, Dean realised when his love entered their bedroom so much that the blue eyed man pulled him immediately in his arms and sealed his lips over with a kiss.

If he thought that Roman would push him away - blame it on his conversation with Ted - he was wrong. It was business as usual. "How was your meeting?"

Roman looked troubled then. "Ummm… Dean, I know about the eclipse and what it will apparently do to you."

That was his worry? Of course. "Isn't that great?!" Dean cheered. "We all knew this was coming. Hell, I found a traitor from the lowland. Remember Ted?"

"What about him?"

"Well he's about to be executed in front of his people."

Roman's jaw dropped. "Dean, that's not the way to handle justice."

"According to whom?"

"Me. He should be given a chance to admit it-"

"He did."

"But execution, Dean? Don't you have other ways to deal with this?"

"He deserves it. Committing treason results in capital punishment."

"Executing him in front of his people is harsh; think about the family."

"And they will be compensated for their loss."

"What will it take for you to realise that what you're doing is wrong? Innocent lives are at stake here."

"What will it take for you to realise that what I'm doing is right? Treacherous snakes must be eliminated. Besides I warned him that if he did not swear his allegiance, he'd pay."

"Is there no reasoning with you?" Roman remarked.

"Nope. I've made up my mind and you aren't going to change it."

That didn't sit well with his lover. "I think I'll go check on Emma and maybe bring her out to town. I don't want her to be anywhere near this circus."

"It's far from that; it's a rare opportunity."

"For you or your kingdom? Because there is a difference between the two, you know?"

Dean stiffened. "Are you giving me your opinions as my boyfriend or advisor?"

Roman slammed the door in response.

Great.

Of course Roman would disagree with him. The guy would plead for anyone on their behalf without batting his eyelids. No matter. The show would go on.

There was a knock on the door. Dean found Dalton standing in front of there, sweat breaking out on his forehead. "Sire. I came as soon as I heard some talk."

"What talk?"

* * *

Emma was petting a black cat when Roman found her near the courtyard, eyes slightly misty. His heart dropped then.

What had happened?

Sitting down beside her, he started stroking the cat too. When she looked up at him, she blinked back tears.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" Roman puzzled. "Did something happen?"

His daughter took out a paper and a crayon from her small cross body sling bag. She started drawing a man and a woman and Roman had a hunch then what it was about.

"You miss them, don't you?" Roman asked.

Emma nodded and pointed to the cat and woman. Then she drew a stethoscope around the woman, her hand shaky. Her mother was a vet and the cat probably triggered her memories. His heart went out to her.

"I wish I can bring them back for you," Roman promised. "If I knew a way how, Emma, I promise you that I will."

Smiling, she flipped the paper over and wrote in large letters "I ? U" before holding it up.

Tears sprang to Roman's eyes then. Next to Dean telling him that he loved him - reciprocating his feelings - this was right there with it. She loved him and that meant more to him than anything.

Just as he had wondered what he had done to get Dean to feel that way, he found himself thinking the same thing and was humbled that this little angel sitting in front of him trusted him.

"I love you too," Roman sniffled, giving her a hug. "You're the best thing to happen to Dean and me."

A tear slipped down Emma's cheek but she was a happy girl and really what more could he ask for?

"Would you like to go to town?" Roman suggested. "We can get some ice cream and walk about."

Nodding her, Roman stood up and carried her. This was the best way to spend his day.

* * *

"How many men?" Dean probed as he leaned against the bedpost of his bedroom.

Dalton gulped. "About ten; that was what I had heard."

This was the last thing Dean had expected: Roman being part of a coup d'état himself. And apparently it was because of what he had heard Dean would become as a result of the eclipse.

But a part of Dean fought back internally; this was Roman. The idea was foreign to him, something that he'd never ever considered before. Roman sacrificed himself for him. If he truly believed him to be evil, he wouldn't have done so.

On the other hand, Dean was confident enough to know that good or bad, Roman would always love him.

Then there was the question of Dalton's source, a man who lived on the island… a man who had witnessed it.

"I'm sorry, Sire," Dalton apologised. "I thought you should know."

"There's no need for apologies. You heard what you had and that's that."

"So what should we do?"

That was the question though, wasn't it? What was he to do to a man whom he didn't have to question his loyalty? When there was talk that even Seth had decided to join him.

Seth who was supposed to be their enemy.

"Find him and bring him to me," Dean instructed, clenching his fists behind his back. "If he's not here, he's in town with our daughter."

* * *

Town was crowded with people, Roman noted as Emma and him zigzagged their way, ice cream cones in their hands.

There were many shops that sold magic potion ingredients, herbs, beers and ale and wine speciality shops and a pet store.

Emma pointed to the pet store so that was their next stop.

They were both greeted with a huge variety of animals, some of which were mythical. Roman smiled when he saw some rabbits in a glass tank, chewing on hay.

Emma ran to one that had what looked like a red giant egg, her fingers splayed on the glass. Probably a phoenix, Roman guessed as he came up behind her.

"Dragon egg," the store owner, an old man with small glasses perched on the bridge of his nose, said, wiping his hands on the grey apron he wore. "Red ones are very rare and they don't often make it - young or old. This one's parents didn't. It probably won't either."

Emma's face fell as she stared at it longingly; she must have really wanted it.

"Do you want one, Emma?" Roman knelt down beside her. "Want to give it a home?"

His daughter nodded enthusiastically, her green eyes sparkling.

"Alright." Roman turned to the store owner. "We'll take it."

The store owner was taken aback. "Are you sure?"

"Very."

Roman handed the man some gold coins that Dean had given him a few days back and the man placed the egg inside a woven bag and handed it to Emma who was bouncing excitedly.

When they were at the door, Emma tugged on his hand and pointed at the signage with the words: Thank You.

"Anytime, sweetheart."

When they reached home, Roman found Drew standing at the front gates. "His Highness wishes to speak with you; it's a private matter."

Again the King's guard tone gave him away. The Samoan man promised that he'd make it quick once he brought Emma to her room but Drew intercepted, saying he'd do it instead.

Clearly Dean was not in a good mood then; not that it bothered Roman. Whatever it was, he'd help him out anyway he can.

When he entered their bedroom, Dean was pacing inside in front of their bed. "Finally."

"I brought Emma to town," Roman informed him. "I bought her a dragon's egg."

"Dragon's egg? Roman, are you sure she supposed to be around those?"

"She'll be fine."

Dean stared at him for a while, lips in a thin line. "I'm sending you on a mission. I'd imagine this assignment that I'm giving to you would take you months to settle."

"Months?!" Roman gasped. He had to be away from both Emma and him again? "Dean-"

"I want you to go to all the islands and oversee them. Let them know that there is a new king in charge of everyone in this realm and they better get on board with the programme."

"I just got back."

"So?"

Dean's casual dismissal reminded Roman of how he was before the grey eyed man left for Bloomville. Something was up again.

"What do you want from me, Dean?" Roman asked. "You called me back home only to send me away again?"

"I want your word that you will not oppose me. That's what I want."

Where was he even going with this, Roman wondered. Oppose him? He just wanted to appeal to his senses-

"So you are planning otherwise." Dean's face was now unreadable. "I've heard rumors of you leading a group of men as a... chief? Not quite the humble occupation as an English teacher, hmmm? Are you leading a rebellion?"

Nothing escaped Dean apparently. How he knew that was beyond Roman. "Am I?" he quizzed.

"Are you?"

Roman felt mildly offended; didn't Dean know him better than that? "Do you think that I am?"

"Just answer my question: yes or no?"

"I don't know. It sounds like an interesting job opportunity." When Dean huffed and proceeded to walk over to the window of the bedroom to stare out into the night, Roman decided to use this chance to advise him. "May I speak my mind?"

"We're not in the court amongst our peers," Dean answered. "You can do whatever you wish when we're alone together."

Perfect. "What is the purpose of you executing men?"

"If you're talking about Ted, he wanted you… no. He was hoping you'd kill me."

"I'd never do that."

"I know."

"And I'd never lead a rebellion against you. Yes, the idea was put forth to me and I had men swearing themselves to me but I'm not interested in being a chief or a king. Twenty years ago, I fell in love with an auburn haired boy and he became my everything. Twenty years ago, I had already pledged my loyalty to you."

There was a moment of silence before Dean nodded. "Continue."

"You're going around executing people for revenge for conspiring against you," Roman stated. "That's fair I suppose and that's your right. But Dean, executing these men on a large scale - especially in front of their own people - will not make people want to join you and support you merging the entire underworld under one king. You need to be smart in capturing people's hearts so that you won't have to worry about a rebellion and actually have these men willing to fight for you."

"And what would you have me do?"

"Imprison these men but not without a fair trial in public. Let them see how just you are. Don't incite the fury of a future generation waiting to execute yours because of decisions you've made in anger and haste. Your actions will have an impact on Emma in the future too."

Dean finally turned around to face him, his eyes stormy as if he were fighting a battle within himself. And Roman supposed it was a good versus evil that his boyfriend had to deal with on a whole new level entirely; he prayed his love made the right decision.

After what felt like hours, Dean spoke. "Roman?"

"Yeah, Dean?"

"Are you certain this is the way?"

Roman accepted the soft kiss Dean gave him. "Absolutely."

"It's going to take some getting used to." Dean hugged him. "I'm going to take a shower. Join me?"

"Do you even need to ask?"

"Great. First I'll go check on our princess."

"Yeah. She was upset earlier because she misses her parents, Dean."

Dean bit his lip. "Gosh, babe."

"I wish her parents were alive and with her. That'd be the greatest gift we could ever give her."

"Yeah, well. What can you do about these things?" Dean reached for his hand. "Come on. Let's go see her. After that, you can give me a good body scrub."

Both men left the room then.

They didn't noticed the leaf by Dean's side of the bed glowing.

 _ **A/N Thank you for reading. The map is up on my Tumblr ( images/166770604586#_=_); all it needs is placement of castles and shading :-) As always, if this isn't the story for you, I understand but please for my peace of mind, no nasty anons and whatnot. Have a great week ahead!**_


	17. Chapter 17

Seventeen

"Your egg looks so pretty, sweetie," Dean complemented before whispering to Roman, "Still don't know what you were thinking getting this."

"She wanted it," Roman countered. "How could I deny her when she was staring at it with such-"

"What if it… you knows?"

"It won't."

"And you know this?"

"Well…"

Dean felt Emma pulling his hand to get his attention. She smiled brightly at him when he faced. The king decided to use the opportunity to read her thoughts and did it moved him; she missed spending time with him. "Well, tomorrow, Papa has a big day planned for you. We're going to have a father-daughter day."

"If you're Papa, then who am I?" Roman wondered aloud.

Dean hid a smile at his boyfriend's question. "Roman?"

His darling rolled his eyes. "I could have told you that."

"Then why did you ask?"

"Really, Dean?"

They tucked Emma in bed with Roman reading her Red Riding Hood while Dean acted out as the wolf. He asked Emma to be Red Riding Hood and when it came to the bit where the wolf acted as the grandmother, Dean tickled her instead and she was laughing… not vocally but he could tell her soul was.

Emma was their pride and joy.

Giving a soft kiss and promising her once more that they would be having an amazing time the next day, Dean left her room with Roman with a feeling of satisfaction that he hadn't felt in a long time.

The joys of fatherhood, he supposed.

"Your hair is so soft," Dean commented, stroking Roman's hair as they lay in bed later in the privacy of their bedroom. "It's so silky too. You know, you should have been a model."

His boyfriend chuckled. "It's not too late-"

"No! No modelling."

"Didn't you suggest-"

"I know what I said."

"If you wanted hair like that, you can always use my shampoo. It's not exactly off limits."

"Nah. I'm not interested in hair like that."

"What are you interested in?"

"You."

"Besides me?"

"You."

"Keep answering like that and I'll pound into you over and over."

Dean loved the sound of that. Loved when Roman got a little bit rough with him as well. "You."

"That's it!"

Roman covered his lips over his then, making Dean swoon internally, arms around his neck. Maybe it was a good thing when Roman topped; he was bigger than him, more toned too. And… "Such a beautiful cock," he murmured a while later. His left knee accidentally brushed over the subject in mention and he felt wetness. "Leaking for me?"

Roman stopped kissing him near his neck. "I always get hard for you."

Dean felt his insides coil at those words. "Me too. I want you, Roman."

"Same, Dean. Same."

Closing his eyes in surrender as his boyfriend continued his adoration over his naked body, Dean moaned in pure pleasure. There was a benefit to dating someone for a long time; they knew where to touch you to make you crumble in their hands.

"Fuck, Roman," he groaned when Roman kissed the spot between his left ball and thigh before working his way up. "That's a good spot right there."

When his boyfriend took him in his mouth then, Dean arched his body. This right here was the good stuff. The way Roman swirled his tongue, that suction on his aroused member… pure agony.

And Dean was loving it.

"I think I'm going to come soon if you don't," Dean mumbled after a while.

Roman released his throbbing shaft before claiming his lips. "I'm going to get the lube-"

"No. Raw. I want it rough."

"Are you sure?"

"Do it, babe!"

"Okay."

When Roman finally entered him, he squeezed his eyes shut and a moan escaped his lips. He felt his boyfriend stilled, giving him time to adjust to the thick length in him. When Dean was ready, he nodded slightly; Roman started to thrust into him.

He felt his spot hit, pleasure intensifying at every drill.

Dean knew he had Roman forever but he still wanted him; couldn't get enough of him.

Roman was his everything.

"Babe," Dean managed as Roman was panting, rocking hard. "I'm going to-"

His body decided otherwise when he came between them. Roman bit his neck before throwing his head back as he rode out his orgasm. Once his darling had come down from his high, he pulled out, snuggling against Dean. "Do you think we'll ever be tired of having sex?"

Dean shivered; furthest thing on his mind. "Nope. Don't even want to think about it."

"I mean, we could-"

"Don't!"

"When we're old I mean."

"Viagra. Also I'm half a dark lord and you're from a bloodline that's strong. So it's moot."

"Still-"

"What will you do when Emma and I are gone?" Dean asked, wanting to change the subject. "Do you have something to keep you occupied?"

"I'll figure something out."

Dean sighed, lips inches from his love. "Roman?"

"Mmmm…"

"Thank you for not giving up on me."

"I'll never stop trying for you, Dean. Never."

* * *

Roman strolled outside the castle grounds with Drew just as Mark had returned with his mother once word had reached them that it was safe in the castle.

Seth had gone back to his own castle; Roman wondered if he'd ever see him again.

They wandered near the forest, chit chatting about Mark as a king whom to Roman's surprise was a decent man though like Dean, he craved more power. The grey eyed man found himself wondering if Mark would execute a man publicly in front of his family the way Dean had wanted to.

"Would you ever go back to teaching?" Drew asked.

"I miss teaching," Roman admitted. "But going back home seems impossible as it is."

"If you don't me asking… why?"

"Well, for one I'd be far away from Dean; the two of us are bad at doing long distance relationships. And two, I'm not sure how Emma will fair in the world above, you know? I'm not sure what to expect with dark lords; I'm not one. I won't know how to handle her if she suddenly develops her powers and can't control it. As it is, Dean and I can't feel one another much ever since he transitioned."

"Seems reasonable. But the underworld needs good teachers. That I know. We may not be where you come from but I'm sure your skills would not be put to waste teaching in one of the schools. The things they learn here - with the exception of magic classes - are similar to a regular school. It's how dark lords can adapt to your world and blend in it. Perhaps you can consider that option."

Well it was not the first time it was brought up… "I will."

"Yet you still miss home, don't you?"

Roman was about to comment something but his bladder - tiny as it was - was demanding his attention so he excused himself to go relieve himself in a corner far away from Drew.

Choosing a tree by a small stream, he did his business and washed his hands in the water before taking out a handkerchief from his pocket to wipe his hands dry. The handkerchief was a gift from Dean on his twenty third birthday. His boyfriend had forgotten about it - so busy he was with training for a fight - that he rushed down to a twenty four hour mart, grabbing this in desperation.

Roman had loved it; he appreciated anything Dean gave him.

Better to head back to Drew lest he get worried, Roman thought as he started to make his way.

Suddenly a man appearing to look Polynesian with an intricate tribal tattoo on his chest and both arms stepped out from behind a tree he was passing by, taking Roman by surprise.

The two men took in one another's appearances. The stranger appeared to be scrutinizing from top to bottom. Was he committing Roman to memory or-

"So the rumors were true," the man spoke then. "We finally found you, Chief Reigns."

Chief… was he from Samoa too? "I beg your forgiveness-"

"It is, we, Chief Reigns, who beg your forgiveness for taking too long to find you. We are from the islands of Samoans of this realm. We managed to overthrow our lords who imprisoned us and we began negotiations to start a new world of our own here. Your name was brought up to us several times by one of the men living on the island."

"Why?"

"You're the descendant of Chief Anoa'i. A majority of the men on the island had served therefore we wish to continue the tradition," the man explained before kneeling down. "It would be our honor if we could serve you the same way as well."

"But-"

"It is a uniformed decision, Chief Reigns."

"But I have no desire to be Chief. I don't even know what a Chief's duties are. Surely there is someone far more suited than me."

"We do not know of any."

Roman didn't know what to reply. Maybe he should discuss it first with Dean and get his opinion on it. "Can I at least think about it?"

The man nodded. "Of course, Chief. May I have your permission to leave?"

That took Roman aback. "Of course."

"Till tomorrow. Same time as today at this place?"

"Sure."

Roman watched the man disappear into the darkness of the forest, his mind spinning at the new change of events.

All he wanted to be was an English teacher.

* * *

Dean brought Emma to the new town square that was recommended by Drew.

The place was modern compared to the one Roman had brought Emma and when Dean saw some nice places to wine and dine, he knew that bringing his darling here was next on his list.

Emma was gripping his hand tight, overwhelmed by all the people around her.

Dean squeezed it reassuringly as they strolled past shops. They ended up going into a departmental store and even though he could literally zap clothes and toys for her, the auburn haired man wanted to give her the experience of choosing things she liked.

The way Roman had let her with the dragon egg.

Emma chose a few dresses - two of which were polka dots ones - and a teddy bear with a red polka dot tie.

Dean brought her to the bookstore next where she ran excitedly past rows of books which made him smile to himself; Emma must have gotten her love of it watching Roman.

In her haste, the redhead bumped into a man who was browsing a hardcover.

"I'm sorry," Dean apologised. "She gets excited when she sees books."

Emma waved shyly.

The blond man laughed as he placed the book he was reading back on the shelf. "It's not a problem at all, Sire. My little girl is the same too. My name is Lord Anthony Snow. I used to work for King Hunter until I saw how disgusting he was becoming."

"And are you seeking employment?" Dean asked. Maybe having this man in his royal court would work. He was a decent man, the blue eyed man could tell.

"I used to be his royal advisor. You can ask Michael Cole for my character referral. The man refused to listen to a word of mine so fixated he was on gaining power and taking out Roman and you. He was greedy and wanted you both out of the way. And all those plans to wipe off all the Samoans who stood in his way. Even going so far as to imprison them on that island."

Wait a minute… "You know, I would like to hear your insights on the situation with the islands."

"All of them, Sire?"

"Just one in particular; that Samoan island."

* * *

Emma was a happy girl.

Papa bought her ten books of her choosing. She couldn't wait to go home and get started on these. After all, Daddy had promised her that he'd read to her when she got more of her own.

The kind man and Papa had walked out of the bookstore; now they were now outdoors again.

"Uncle Anthony and I will be over there at the cafe talking, alright?" Papa said as he put her down on the ground near a playground not too far from the bookstore. "It's just in front of here. Have fun with the other kids."

Emma wanted to run after him but she saw the kids giving her strange looks.

She recognised some of them from her preschool. One of them - an older brunette with pigtails named Ashley - was glaring with hands on the side of her hips. "Well look who's here," she sneered. "It's Scarface."

Emma took a step back.

"So got yourself a daddy? I wonder how you got him. Probably tried to play the pity act. You're pathetic."

No, she qualified. That wasn't how she got Papa. She merely wanted some form of affection that she never received since she lost her mummy and daddy. Was that what had happened?

"Scarface can't talk," another older girl added. "Wait till her daddy gets bored."

"Come on, guys," Ashley ordered the rest of the kids. "Let's go play."

What… Was that really what the other kids thought of her? That she was what Ashley described her as? Would Daddy and Papa send her back to the preschool? Emma didn't want to go back there. The kids were mean.

"Emma?"

The redhead turned around and found Papa standing behind, face a bit tensed.

"What's wrong?" Papa asked, kindness in his voice. "Why aren't you playing?"

Extending her arms, her father carried her and she held onto him tight; he kissed her forehead. The safest place she will always be: with her father.

Two men came forward from the cafe and immediately started apologising to Papa. "Sire, we are so sorry," the first man said. He reminded Emma of a character she had seen in the Smurf movie. "Our kids didn't know."

"It's fine," Papa answered. "We were going back home. I do hope that you will counsel your offsprings on kindness." He kissed her cheek. "Come on, sweetheart."

Emma buried her face near his neck as they left the play area.

"In life, Emma, you're going to meet two kinds of people: the good and the bad and at times both. Some people are ugly and will hate you for no reason. Remember to stay true to yourself and never retaliate unless it's to protect someone or yourself if they strike that person or you first."

Suddenly they stopped and Papa sat down on a bench a bit further from the cafe. He took her hand and pinched her wrist. It wasn't hard but a mark appeared near the spot his fingers had been.

"There," Papa said. "Now we're bonded, you and I. Now I'll know if there's something wrong. If you're ever in danger, I can be there for you. Or if you feel lonely or need help and think of me, I can be there for you in a heartbeat. You're our daughter, Emma, royalty or not… blood or not. Both Daddy and I will lay our lives on the line for you; no questions asked."

Oh Papa. Emma wanted to cry then; what did she do to deserve such love?

"Hey." Papa tilted her chin to look at him. "No crying unless it's happy tears, okay?" When she nodded, he hugged her. "Now, let's go get you that warrior armour you were looking at earlier."

Best. Day. Ever.

* * *

Roman felt kisses on his face, waking him up from a dream about blood flooding down a hallway of what appeared to be a school.

Odd.

Dean's smiling face was looming over his sleepy one. "Wake up, sleeping beauty."

"A kiss on the lips was supposed to wake me up," Roman mumbled, turning to his side before covering himself with the comforter. He was hoping to continue that dream...

"Was it?" Dean puzzled.

"Yes. Didn't you read fairy tales?"

"Why would I when I was already living one?"

Roman was now floating on Cloud Nine. "Mmmm…"

The blanket was yanked off him. Just as he was about to nag, Dean's lips came crashing on top of his. "Wake up now."

"You know, I do believe it's not time for dinner yet. I am allowed a little nap time."

"Are you serious? Roman, it's about an hour more to dinner. Get your fine ass out of bed now."

"To do what?"

"Make out with me."

Rolling his eyes, Roman grabbed Dean's face and planted a hard kiss on his lips. "There."

"That was not-"

"Did Emma have a good time?"

Dean grinned mischievously. "When you're with Dean Ambrose, every time is a good time."

"Real smooth, Dean," Roman replied. "Your pick up lines must work like a charm."

"Of course. How do you think I got you?"

"I'm pretty sure it was because I opened my mouth with that declaration at Kevin's party." The grey eyed man pouted. "Why do I love you again?"

Dean shrugged; apparently he didn't have a clue either. "But uh keep doing it, okay?"

His Dean, Roman thought fondly. With a soft smile, he promised, "Always."

His boyfriend recollected about his day with their daughter and all the things he bought for her. Roman wanted to hug her after hearing about her experience with the kids at the playground. He knew Dean must have gotten some flashbacks of his own childhood watching that.

Roman then told him about his day and the Samoan who had approached him in the forest. "I was surprised. I still am but I couldn't give him an answer. I told him I wanted to think it over."

"You could have said yes."

"But I wanted to discuss it with you first."

"Roman, it's an honor," Dean marvelled. "This man came all the way to find you despite the risks."

Roman did a double take at his boyfriend. "But I… you-"

"You're the rightful one in charge. They chose you. I think you should do it. I'll support you any way I can."

"You will?"

"I will. You're my boyfriend and I think you'd do your family justice."

Dean's dark side seemed to be simmering, Roman realised. He was talking to him the way he used to before all this lunar complications surfaced. "I realise that but to be honest, babe, I had other plans in mind."

"What kind of plans could be greater than being a Chief?"

Plans like educating children, Roman thought. Educating a new generation to go out there and change the world, to inspire it. "I'm not sure," he said. "I've never been interested in power. I'd be happiest-"

There was a knock on the door then, interrupting Roman's train of thoughts. "I wonder what it is now," Dean sighed a moment before he opened the door.

A guard bowed his head. "Forgive me, Sire but your daughter has been staring into space and smiling for a long time, often nodding her head."

"Perhaps she has an imaginary friend."

"We don't think so, Sire."

"Give us a second then."

Without a second thought, Roman quickly changed once Dean closed the door and they made their way over to see their precious little one.

The last thing Roman had expected to see in Emma's bedroom was a man and a woman standing next to her with tender smiles. The man was dressed in a business suit and the woman was wearing a yellow polka dot dress.

Their daughter didn't seemed to be afraid. In fact, it seemed as if she recognised them.

Beside him, Dean was narrowing his eyes. "How did you get past the guards-" Then he paused. "You're not of flesh and blood. You're not even living..."

The woman nodded. "You called her Emma."

"She likes the name," Roman answered. "Chose it from a list that I showed her."

"She can't spell her real name. It's-"

"Elizabeth," Dean said softly. "Elizabeth Ava Roberts. I can read your thoughts."

Emma grinned.

That was her name? Roman wondered if they should change it back for her.

The woman's face was one of satisfaction, lips stretched so wide. "She loves Emma though."

The man nodded. "Indeed because she chose it. I'm Ashton Roberts and this is my wife, Katherine. We're Emma's parents."

Emma's parents! The wish, Roman remembered. But how could he see them when the guards couldn't?

"We're not here for her," Mr Roberts continued. "We're here because of your wish. It's why you can see us. As for you, Sire, it's not a secret that you're the most powerful in this realm. We are actually here to give you our blessings."

"Blessings?" Roman repeated, hardly daring to breathe.

"You make Emma very happy… brought so much joy to her life. Thank you for giving her home, for treating her like your own despite the nature of her birth."

Mrs Roberts' focus was on Dean. "Thank you for making her your heir… for making her a real life princess."

"We are the ones who are blessed," Dean commented. "Emma's brought us so much happiness. She's the light of our lives and we wouldn't trade her for anything. And since you're here, what are her powers? Do you know?"

"Unlike yours, Sire. She can teleport like you from place to place though she's only done it once. She can turn into any animal as well and when she's older, she'll be able to combust things. We're not sure of other powers; my late brother who delivered her only mentioned those."

"She's got no other living relatives?"

"All of them are gone."

"Why?"

"King Hunter."

"Well, you'll be glad to know that _he's_ gone. Roman took care of him."

Roman's heart melted at the way Emma was looking at him now… as if he were a hero. "It was nothing," he mumbled.

"Nothing?" Dean did a double take. "Not from what I remembered, babe."

"Would you mind if we spoke to Emma alone?" Mrs Roberts requested.

Roman gave Dean a quick look; his boyfriend would be able to see through them.

"Sure," Dean agreed before lacing his fingers with Roman's. "We'll be right outside."

When the door closed behind them, Roman immediately started to apologise. "Babe, I'm sorry. I had no idea that the leaf was anywhere near-"

"Relax, Roman. I'm glad you made that wish. At least now we know who her parents are and what her powers are and will be like. We'll be able to handle her easily when she has those."

"But I'm not a dark lord."

"Hmmm..."

* * *

Emma was trying her best to concentrate on what her parents were saying but so many things were running through her head.

Daddy Roman had killed King Hunter. He never told her that but at that moment she knew it didn't matter. He was the bravest man in the world; he was her knight in shining armour.

And when Mummy and Daddy revealed her powers, she was intrigued. Maybe she should try turning into a cat; that'd be nice.

"You're going to be okay, sweetheart," her father said. "You've got two amazing people looking after you."

Emma nodded, her heart in total agreement.

"We're sorry we couldn't protect you. We're sorry we failed you."

Oh but they hadn't. Emma wished they weren't so hard on themselves.

"We may be gone but we're always here," her mother added, pointing to where her heart was. "Forever. You're not alone anymore, sweetheart. You'll grow up to do amazing things and lead a wonderful life."

Oh Mummy, she thought as she waved back to her parents, tears rolling down her cheek now.

"Mummy and Daddy have to go now. We're living in the happiest place in this world. You be a good girl, okay? And someday we will meet again."

Emma watched her parents fade, her heart breaking. But at least they looked happy and healthy.

And they were living in the happiest place.

Just like she was.

 _ **A/N Thank you so much for reading this chapter and giving it a chance.**_


	18. Chapter 18

Eighteen

"The Samoans have overthrown their lords apparently," Jon sipped his wine as he stared out the window. "They're also apparently looking for a new Chief."

Nothing seemed to escape Jon, Seth noted.

"And you know this because…?" he replied as he leaned against his chair, playing with his eggs. "Don't tell me you have spies there."

"One of my friends was the lord overthrown. They've evidently found a new Chief because Roman's name was mentioned."

"So?"

"Leakee deserves that position. He's Roman's superior."

"I think you mean Roman is his descendant."

"All the more reason why Leakee should be in charge and not him." Jon finally turned around. "And you… you even pledged your loyalty to him? You're supposed to be working against him with us. What kind of a king are you?"

"Not one anymore… well not one with a home anyways."

"What are you talking about?"

"This castle doesn't belong to me," Seth revealed, the secret that had been burdening him finally unveiled. "It belongs to Roman."

"On what grounds?!"

"He married my brother, Tom. Tom had my father pen down a will stating in the event of anything happening to either of them, the castle and the people under its employment belong to Roman and Roman alone."

Jon's face was not of happiness as expected. "Why would your brother be so stupid to do that?!"

"He loved Roman. He was head over heels in love with him in an obsessive manner, mind you."

"But Roman doesn't know this, does he?"

"About the castle or Tom's love?"

"Both."

"No… not yet anyway. I've handed the deed over to Mark to give it to him. Mark was questioning my sudden change and I told him the truth. I was scared of Dean and what he could do. I still am because we have yet to see this eclipse but more so, I felt Roman had a right to know. Hopefully this changes his mind and he'll be able to stay here for good."

"He wants to leave?"

"You'd be a fool to think otherwise. He's quite unhappy in the underworld. Not that I can blame him; he's not born here."

"So you think he'll go back home?"

"I read his mind; he's planning to one day. Whether Dean will be on board is another thing considering how much he loves the throne. Maybe this will be the thing that breaks them up."

"That's good then!"

"No it's not. As long as he's not by Dean's side for long, you can kiss this place goodbye when the darkness overwhelms him."

"He's got that kid, doesn't he? He'll be fine."

"There's a reason why Roman is the sword, Jon." When Jon looked surprised, Seth smirked. "See? I have my own spies too."

* * *

"And this is where Daddy grew up," Roman said with pride, showing off his old home in Lakeview to Emma who was looking at it with wonder the next day. "This is also where Papa used to climb up the pipes to visit Daddy."

Well at first those visits were because Dean was having a hard time at home with his parents. Then when Roman and him fell in love and entered a relationship, it was for other reasons.

"Mmmm," his mother told him knowingly before looking at her granddaughter. "Come in, sweetie. You can see Daddy's room."

Emma clapped her hands in excitement as she entered the house behind her grandmother.

"You knew what we were doing, didn't you?" Roman asked, closing the door behind him. "And yet you didn't say a word?"

"Yep; I wasn't going to lecture you because I trusted you."

Carrying Emma in his arms, he bounded up the stairs before making his way inside. Seeing it reminded him of somewhat carefree times before… before Dean and him fell in love. Everything went crazy after that.

It was almost as if them being together was so wrong.

Emma climbed up his bed and started to jump on it.

"Woah," Roman cautioned. "Be careful, sweetheart."

His daughter wore the biggest smile on her face as she continued bouncing.

"Looks like she's having fun."

Roman almost jumped himself at the sound of Dean's voice behind him. "Can you not do that?" he asked his boyfriend.

"Why not?" Dean wanted to know. "We've got powers so we'll use it. Right, princess?"

Emma grinned, jumping higher now.

"Won't the neighbors wonder how you appeared here?"

"Nope. And even if they did, it's none of their business."

Suddenly Roman found his study desk floating. "Put it back, Dean."

"I'm not doing anything, Roman," his boyfriend replied. "It must be Emma."

Emma? She knew how to use her powers now? Before Roman could ask her, he himself started floating.

Dean laughed. "Reminds of that movie It. What was it that the clown had said?"

"This isn't the time for jokes, Dean. Put me down."

"Not me, darling."

"Still…"

With a sigh, Dean waved his hand and Roman found himself crashing down on the floor. "Oops!" his boyfriend winced. "Sorry."

"That's going to take some getting used to," Roman mumbled as he tried to stand up.

Emma stopped bouncing and sat down, an impish grin now on her face.

"Yeah, that was pretty neat," Dean complimented her.

"What?" Roman quizzed. "What did she say?"

"She's quite pleased with her actions. She thinks it's cool how she can do that."

"What does her voice sound like?"

"Well it sounds like any little girl's: cute, sweet…"

"I wonder if I'll ever get to hear it."

"Well we'll have to figure out a way." Dean got distracted by their daughter once more. "Later, Papa will show you his neat tricks."

Roman wondered what he could show Emma that would be considered neat. But what could be cooler than having powers?

* * *

When they went downstairs, Dean found Mark helping Mrs Reigns set the table.

"I ordered some food and it's on its way," Roman's mother said. "We can have a nice family meal. Oh shoot! I forgot the dessert. Roman, honey, can you get me one from the store?"

"Sure," Roman agreed and walked out of the house.

"Trouble in paradise?" Mark asked, leaning near the counter.

"What are you even talking about?" Dean sighed as he helped Emma to sit on a chair. "We are perfectly fine."

"Then why didn't your boyfriend invite you to join him?"

"Probably wanted to make it quick; you're reading too much into this."

"Hmmm what if he bumps into a handsome man - a rich handsome man - who offers him the world?"

"Well two things come to mind: Roman is a loyal person and Emma and me are now his world."

"But people can change; people can get bored."

"Aren't you supposed to be on our side?"

"I am but I'm just being realistic. Your anniversary is around the corner and maybe it'll hit him how much he has missed out being with you since he's what? 17 years old?"

"Missed out?" Dean repeated. "He's had a good life with me."

"Yeah, missed out. At least you had a boyfriend before him. Went on a couple of dates with other guys as I recalled. Lots of hand and blow jobs in the male bathrooms with other random guys. Did Roman do that too?"

What was his father going on about? "Nope. All Roman has ever known is me. Bray and Tom don't count."

"See he missed out a lot on the dating period in his life." Mark sipped his glass of water. "Wasn't Tom his husband?"

Dean felt annoyed even though it wasn't his father's fault. "That marriage was not valid."

"But Tom does count. They did cut that wedding cake."

"Did Roman say something to you? Is that why you're on my back?"

"No. I'm just observing, that's all."

"You make it seem as though Roman is susceptible to other people's charms. He's not going to drop his clothes easily for any man."

"He dropped it for Tom, didn't he?"

"Dad, stop it!" Dean snapped. The last thing he wanted to remember was Roman's time with Tom. "If you're not going to conclude anything, just stop it. Did you have a point?"

"No."

What the…

"But I do have something for Roman when he gets back. For his eyes only. Was given to me by Seth."

Dean growled. "Then tear it."

"It's meant to be opened by Roman. It's from that man who doesn't count according to you."

"Tom?!" Why was Hunter's son sending letters to his boyfriend from the grave? "What does he want?"

"Let's just say that Tom was a complex man."

"How complex?"

"He loved Roman."

* * *

"Tom loved Roman?!" Jon snapped as he threw himself on the guest bed. "Well he sure had a weird way of showing it."

Leakee scratched the back of his neck. "He did leave Roman a castle. He has to love him enough to get his father to do that."

"We'll have nowhere to go!"

"We can go home, Jon. We can continue living our lives-"

"You said you were going to help me out! I want that throne, Lea. I need it and to do that, I have to overthrow Dean. I'll need a very large army and having the Samoans on our side would be to our advantage. By you showing up, they'll gladly choose you over Roman simply because you're Chief Anoa'i's son. That's a shoo in."

"I don't want to be chief, Jon."

"I need an army, Lea. You said you wanted to help."

"I know I did but-"

"Then help me find a way to deter Roman from taking up their offer."

"Fine," Leakee agreed reluctantly. "I'll ask him."

"Ask him?" Jon chuckled darkly. "Oh no, Lea. You are going to concoct a little something special for Roman. Something that will help us both."

* * *

Roman sighed as he stared at the selection of cakes and pies in front of him, spoilt for choice.

Maybe he could get one cake and one pie so that way everyone had something to eat. Pointing at an apple pie and a chocolate cake, Roman waited patiently as the baker packed his selection for him.

"Haven't seen you in a long time, Roman," Mr Tajiri, owner of the bakery said as he walked out from the kitchen. "How have you been?"

"I've been good."

"Dean and you married yet?"

Roman laughed good naturedly. "No. But we are still together with a little girl of our own."

"Oh that's wonderful. Congratulations to the both of you."

"Thank you."

"Always knew Dean and you wouldn't want to stay in this old town. It was too small for him and you'd probably go wherever he went."

Roman smiled. "You knew?"

"Everyone knew. Everyone could see that you adored him. Dean was always a wild and carefree spirit."

"Still is."

As Roman walked home slowly, he couldn't help but reflect on Tajiri's words. It was true; Lakeview had always been too small for Dean.

But now… now his boyfriend was on his way to being king of the underworld. He was a step closer to achieving his dream and with Roman by his side, hopefully not much changes would be made in him during the eclipse and its aftermath.

But what about Roman himself? What about his dreams? Once upon a time, he had thought being a director was it but then to support Dean's then dream of being a MMA fighter, he followed him to Wisconsin to train.

Then he took up teaching and ended falling in love with it. Unfortunately with all the prophecies and the constant detours it brought, he could hardly hold onto his job and it broke his heart.

He wasn't sure if he'd ever be employed here or anywhere else.

Sitting down for a moment at a bench, Roman ran a hand through his locks. He still yearned for a normal life here but he realised it was a dream he should just give up on and lock aside.

Normal didn't work anymore.

Dean wasn't normal and neither was Emma. They both had powers that they could use… want to use. It was part of who they were.

They didn't belong up here where people would ostracise them for being themselves.

"What's holding you up?"

Roman found Mark standing beside him. "Just thinking."

"Well I'm here to escape Dean's anger."

"Anger? What happened?"

Mark handed him an envelope. "I told him that I was holding an envelope meant from you. From someone you called husband once."

"Tom?" Roman breathed before he opened it and took out a paper. "What is this?"

His grey eyes widened immediately when he found a deed naming him as owner of the castle Seth was residing in currently and all the employees in it.

A castle of his own? "I don't understand…"

"Tom was the timid one who was afraid of Hunter," Mark revealed. "Unlike Seth who would argue whenever it called for, Tom usually went ahead with everything his father said. Then he fell madly in love with you albeit possessively. And it was perfect to Hunter because it would mean being able to get rid of Dean or so he thought. And because Tom was Hunter's favorite, he wrote a will according to Seth - it's in the envelope too - stating that in the event something happened to him, the castle was yours. Seth asked me to give this to you."

Roman's jaw dropped. "This can't be real." He scanned the contents only to note the date: the wedding day. "Oh."

"So whenever you're ready, you can move in there-"

A thought crossed the former English teacher's mind then. "Where would Seth stay?"

"I have no idea to be honest with you."

"I can't let him stay anywhere else but there. Besides, it should be his castle. His family has lived there generations before I even came along."

"You don't want it?"

"It's an interesting gesture and I'm sure much consideration was put into it but I can't accept it. I don't want a castle, Mark and I don't want to be chief of anything. I just want to teach."

A soft smile shadowed on Mark's face. "It's funny how everything has changed, Roman but you. You had a chief kneeling before you. You had an entire clan proclaiming their loyalty to you and this castle from Tom but yet you want to teach? My son could learn a lesson in humility from you."

"Your son is perfect the way he is."

Mark was obviously trying to fight a smile though Roman couldn't understand what it was about. "Come on. You can write a reply to Seth and we'll sort out this castle business." The two men continued their walk. "Are you certain you don't want to be chief?"

"I'm a hundred percent sure."

"And how does Dean feel about this?"

"Well, I haven't got a chance to tell him. He's quite excited that I'm going to be chief… well he thinks that I am. Seems quite proud of that."

"And you think if you're a teacher, that he wouldn't be proud of you?"

"I'm not sure what to think. How would a king with a commoner look like? I'm worried on how it will look like on him."

"In the underworld it is unheard of marrying commoners but nothing that you can't get around about."

Marrying? Roman never wanted to walk down that path again. A flashback to his brief time with Tom crossed his mind.

No.

Never again.

But Mark's words on getting around it… "What do you mean?" Roman enquired.

His boyfriend's father clapped on his back. "We'll figure something out. In the meantime, my granddaughter must be looking forward to that cake."

"You can these back first. I'm going to sit here a while longer."

"Okay," Mark responded. "See you in a bit."

Roman leaned back against the bench and sighed as he stared out ahead.

* * *

"Chocolate cake and apple pie!" Mark placed the desserts on the dining table. "Enjoy!"

Dean raised an eyebrow as he fed Emma some macaroni and cheese. "Where is Roman? Wasn't he supposed to get these?"

"Oh. I sent him on an errand."

Dean frowned at his father. "An errand? Can't you just use your powers to solve it?"

"Why should I?"

"I can't believe my baby is going to be chief," Mrs Reigns sniffled. "I'm so proud of him. He's come a long way."

"Mmmm…" Mark said. "I'm sure Dean is just as proud."

Dean rolled his eyes at his father. "What are you trying to imply?"

"Well knowing you, it's probably spread all over the underworld about Roman and his new position."

"Of course I'm proud of him. He's a warrior chief. I'm a king. This is like the epic marriage of the century."

"Marriage? You guys are getting married?"

"No but you know what I mean."

Mrs Reigns exchanged a look with his father. "Why haven't you guys tied the knot again?"

"Roman doesn't want to… at least that was his answer the last time I asked him."

That answer made his father smiled cockily at him. "Can't blame him. With his looks, he'd be smart to not have a ring on it."

Dean crossed his arms. "Excuse me?"

"You can't tell me you never noticed how the men all stare at him in the castle… or those kings who visit."

"They can't have him!"

"Of course they can."

"Says who?"

"Says the universe."

"Ha! Then the universe ought to know that he and I belong to one another. End of story."

"Or maybe Roman doesn't even need a ring to begin with. You know since he's been behaving like your husband since fifth grade."

Dean almost spat out his Mountain Dew. "What?!"

"You know what I mean. Roman is loyal to a fault to you. Had it been me, I'd ditch you, soulmate or not. The underworld is not the place for him."

"It's where Emma and I live. But you're right; it's not the place for him. That Samoan island is now that he's their chief. My army will be bigger when we combine forces together."

Mark laughed. "You think just because you're sleeping with their chief it makes them want to join your cause? A cause that is solely for your benefit?"

"Laugh all you want but my priorities have changed significantly."

"Oh I've heard about that change. I don't have to be a genius to know why."

"Speaking of genius, I want to know your thoughts on Lord Anthony Snow."

Mark put his fork down, face in surprise. "How do you know of him?"

"Emma bumped into him at the bookstore and we got around to talking."

"He's a nice man. Gives the best advices as far as I could tell but Hunter was way too arrogant to listen."

Dean nodded but his daughter tugging on his hand caught his attention. "What is it, sweetheart?"

 _Papa, I know him…_

"What?" Dean placed an arm around her. "You know him?"

Emma nodded.

"How?"

To Dean's surprise, Anthony was the rare one in Hunter's household who comforted Emma during her torture in that dungeon. He couldn't recognise her that day because she had the goat's mask on during that time but from what he could see from his daughter's memory, he brought her toys and drawing papers.

Emma seemed pleased and happy about him so that was a good choice as any to hire him now that Roman was going to be chief and the position was vacant. "Right. He's hired."

"You may want to uh interview him," his father commented. "You know instead of taking our word for it."

"Do you or do you not recommend him?"

"Of course I do."

Emma was nodding her head, the sweetest smile on her face.

"Well I'll invite him over for tea," Dean concluded. "How does that sound?"

Mark raised his glass of water. "Better."

* * *

Great; he had been here longer than expected.

Dean was going to be worried.

As Roman stood up - fully intending to return back - he heard a voice he hadn't in years crying out, "I'M NOT FINISHED WITH YOU YET!"

Before he could do anything, Roman found himself being thrown deep into the woods.

Pain radiated throughout his body; pain that he hadn't felt in years.

Grabbing the back of his head, the Samoan man rubbed the aching spot and chanted healing words.

His eyes peeled open, only to have Braun Strowman coming straight for him.

Braun?

Hadn't he killed him in senior year? Roman remembered him going through the spikes of that house where the party-

"I've waited years to get my hands on you," Braun growled. "Your love can't save him."

Like hell it couldn't! Launching himself forward, Roman speared the monster among men through the nearest tree.

Both men collapsed on the floor.

It didn't make sense. How the hell was Braun alive unless he was a dark lord himself or someone brought him back.

But whom?

"Destroy him, Braun! Finish him!"

Roman's eyes widened when he saw both Jon and Leakee standing side by side not far away from him.

No.

What in the world…? His own blood? Teaming up with a liar and a traitor to add on to that…

"By the time we're done with you," Jon continued, "there won't be anything left of you."

Braun grabbed Roman again and tossed him like a frisbee across the woods. This time, his back hit a boulder.

Where did he get so much strength?

Dean… could he even hear him?

The grey eyed man had to get to his darling before he got caught off guard.

Just as Braun charged for him, hands gripped Roman and he found himself suddenly in another familiar place in a split second.

"Welcome home," Seth greeted him as he let go. "It is your home, you know."

Seth!

The brunette was staring at him, inquisitive. Maybe he was trying to read his thoughts?

"You saved me," Roman breathed. "Why?"

"Hey. I did pledge my loyalty to you, you know."

Of course. How could he forget? "I don't want this castle, Seth."

"Because you want to teach," Seth stated knowingly.

"Yeah."

"Roman, your life hasn't been normal since the day Dean Ambrose walked into it. Maybe you should start accepting that this is the new normal for you."

There was a slight denial within him upon hearing those words but deep down, Roman knew it was true. "Seth-"

"Go and claim your place as Chief, Roman. Do it before the Samoans make the biggest mistake of their lives."

"And what's that?"

"Choosing your ancestor as their rightful leader. That's what Jon wants. I overheard him. You have a chance to unify us and them as one before chaos spills over and then it'd really be too late."

"What do you mean by chaos?"

"Jon wants a big army to use against Dean. The Samoans will be perfect for that. Dean may be powerful - dark lords usually are - but with Samoans, they're unbeatable. It's why they invaded Lakeview in the first place. It's highly likely why Braun was able to handle you the way he did."

Roman filled in the rest. "Leakee must have given him his blood."

Seth nodded. "Now, Roman, what are you planning to do? How long are you going to keep running from your destiny?"

* * *

Dean stepped out of the house, worried now of what was taking Roman so long.

Errand.

Who did his father think he was kidding? Dean saw right through him.

Roman didn't want to be chief. If Dean was being honest with himself, he sort of guessed that his darling wouldn't want that… longed for a regular life instead.

Compromising always worked for them and this would be no different.

There were so many things that the dark lord king needed to tell him though including Anthony, that castle that Tom had given him, the possibility of letting him continue a teaching career-

The appearance of a man… no… a monster, Dean qualified silently… distracted him momentarily.

Braun Strowman.

Decked out in a black tank and khaki colored pants, the man who had sought out to destroy Roman and him in high school was slowly kneeling down.

But he wasn't alone because with him came Leakee who also bent down on his knee.

Dean was wary. What the hell was he doing here? Did Jon even know his lover was missing? The blue eyed man figured that they were joined at the hip.

Yet here was Leakee all alone.

Looking up at him, Braun finally revealed, "We pledge our allegiances to you, King Dean. It would be our honor to serve you."

A soft smile stretched out across Dean's face.

The plot had thickened.

* * *

The old man stared out at the ocean, waves crashing hard as skies were slowly greying.

From a far distance, a faint roar was heard.

Must be the thunder, the old man figured. The weather, though, was the least of their worries.

Time was of the essence.

That eclipse was due anytime soon and as of right now, nothing seemed to have changed.

The warrior that had been sent out returned back, shaking his head sadly. "There was no sign of him," he informed them. "I've waited for as long as I could."

No.

Their last hope was gone.

Now they had to brace themselves for the dark times ahead, to resign themselves to the cruel fate.

The sound of the thunder was now a rumbling growl sending a chill down the old man's spine, the hairs on his arms standing.

Suddenly there were excited murmurs from the people standing around him.

The old man followed their gaze and his heart got stuck in his throat.

There he came, their hero… their chosen chief flying towards them on a dragon with green and gold scales, wings stretched out far and wide.

The dragon roared as it neared towards their island.

Of course! That had been the sound of the "thunder"!

Oh how the old man was more than happy. His faith in _him_ had paid off.

The arrival of _him_ meant that the underworld would finally shape to be as it was supposed to.

The game was now even.

 _ **A/N Thank you for reading; I appreciate it. I understand if this story is not everyone's cup of tea but please be kind. Spare me the nasty anons.**_


	19. Chapter 19

Nineteen

Roman climbed down from Byron gingerly, hoping he wouldn't fall down in the process. He doubt he looked graceful now but that was not the purpose of coming here.

There were important things to address. The first one he kept close to his heart… will always keep close to his heart: Dean. Who knew what Jon and his traitorous boyfriend had planned up their sleeves?

Leakee was going to pay for what he did. What the hell had he been thinking bringing Braun Strowman back? A shudder ran down Roman then. What was going to stop Jon from getting Hunter back too?

An old man rushed forward, facing shining with pure happiness. "You came!"

Roman snapped out of his thoughts. "I did. My name's-"

"We know who you are! We've been waiting for you, Roman the Brave."

Brave? Him? Hardly, the grey eyed man thought. He thanked the old man humbly as more men, women and even children gathered around him.

Roman was overwhelmed then. There were children on this island? Were they subjected to mistreatment too? And what about the women? They looked worn for worst.

"And now we await your other half," the old man added.

"My other half?"

"Why, yes. You two are what we need to bring goodness back to this place."

"But he's not with me."

"Oh I wouldn't worry. He'll find you; he always does."

Roman turned around to look at Byron who nodded at him. "Come take a walk with me," he informed the old man.

When they were a distance away from the crowd, the old man asked, "Thank you for coming."

"You have an interest in both Dean and me," Roman commented.

"I do."

"Because we both hold the key to restoring good in the underworld?"

"Indeed. King Dean's powers are strong and with your influence, you can change things. Correct a mistake I made centuries ago."

A mistake he made? Roman stopped in his steps. "What mistake?"

"I drove out your people. Of course no one knows that here. I was under the influence of King Hunter's grandfather. Believed him so badly on the things we could accomplish. I was also a youth, lusting with the powers I had to boast to the world here of my strength. It's a decision I regret."

Roman stared at him. "Who are you? Are you related to Dean?"

"I used to be known as King Oswald Wright," the old man revealed to him. "My son was Paul Wright."

"You're the sorcerer's grandfather… Otwrick's grandfather."

"I am."

"You drove the Samoans out of their own land?"

"We used to share the underworld with them. Lived harmoniously till we got greedy and wanted more. Drove them out. Some of them escaped; people like your ancestor Chief Anoa'i. Settled down in Lakeview and spread far and wide."

"Why would you be so stupid as to go and do that? Why would you be so stupid?"

"The Samoans' powers were a threat and so we admittedly drove them out with force. We killed most of the women and children who were defenseless and had little powers while their men were sent away by us at first on the pretense of a war. When they came back, they discovered bodies and were in pain. I can still remember their cries."

"I was under the impression that you stayed away because of your…" Well the man had said he regretted it.

"You are the sword, Roman and with Dean as your shield, we can unify the entire underworld as one again. Will you help us… me?"

* * *

These men must have took him for a complete idiot.

Did Braun and Leakee honestly believe for a second that he would take their words? Braun who had tried to kill both Roman and him in their teenage years and Leakee who was loyal to a fault to Jon?

Perhaps that was Leakee's only flaw: being hopelessly loyal to Jon the way Roman was to Dean himself.

Leakee was so loyal that he gave his blood to Jon to bring Braun back the way Roman had helped Mark.

Who else was in limbo though? Hunter? Tom? Corey? Phil?

Dean stared at Braun's bowed head. An image of Roman being hurt suddenly crept in his head and the dark lord king found himself wanting to destroy Braun right there and then with his hands for what he had done to his soulmate.

Oh how easily Dean could do that. Would be enough to make Leakee run back to his lover and send him Braun's remains as a warning not to cross with him.

No.

Not yet.

He'd torture Braun slowly but he'd get his father to do so. Would keep his old man occupied. In the meantime, Emma and him would go and find Roman.

Dean knew his lover could heal himself with those healing words that Leakee had taught him so he was somewhat at ease. "I have an important task for you, Braun," he announced. "One that is solely for you."

Braun seemed intrigued. "What is it?"

"You'll see; go to the kitchen to see my dad." Dean's eyes fell on Leakee. "As for you, Leakee, can I have a word with you in private in five minutes? Go help Roman's mum out with cleaning the kitchen or something."

Leakee's brown eyes widened but he nodded, following Braun to the kitchen.

Dean made sure no one was around before popping in for a quick spell to visit the man he used to call brother: Seth Freakin Rollins.

The brunette was mulling over a chess game by himself when the blue eyed man appeared. "All by your lonesome self?"

Seth laughed, eyes not moving away from the queen. "Well, you're here. Care to join?"

"Do I look like I play boring games like this?"

"No, Dean." Seth's brown eyes finally met his. "I think you enjoy playing the game of the crown like the rest of us… well these people."

"These people? Not you? You've dropped out of the race, little brother?"

Seth smirked. "I call it prioritising. I know what's far more important."

"And what's that?"

"My safety."

Dean nodded as he stood opposite Seth on the table. "Roman has forgiven you. Not that it surprises me, of course. He forgives everyone. I, on the other hand, don't."

Seth nodded. "I can respect that."

"Respect that? Really?"

"Yeah. If you're looking for Roman, he's not here; he's gone to the island."

There was a moment of silence as Dean contemplated reading Seth's thoughts but taking a page of his boyfriend's book, he decided to give him the benefit of a doubt. "I'm going to need you to take Leakee back."

Seth leaned against his chair, crossing his arms. "And why would I do that for? After what he and his traitorous monster of a lover have tried to do to yours."

"Leakee's only fault is just like Roman's: being loyal to people who don't deserve it."

"But you'd be heartbroken if Roman ever betrayed you."

"And he won't. Neither will Leakee except within reason. Roman's far more stubborn than he is; he'd have a harder time letting go."

"Assuming that I help you, you know that Jon would be here to demand his lover back."

"Jon sent his lover to pledge his allegiance to me. Do you honestly think I'd buy it?"

Seth laughed. "No."

"Exactly. He's got other plans." Dean moved the king on the chess piece two squares horizontally. "Leakee is just a pawn in this game for him. If he can get rid of the man's lover with no sense of guilt, how do you expect me to believe that he cares deeply for him? No. He needed his blood to raise Braun back."

"And your concern now is other men who may be after Roman?"

"Roman and the rest of this underworld."

"Dean, you surprise me. Here I was thinking you wanted that throne so badly-"

"Of course I do but like you, Seth, I know my priorities and this one lies at the top. So will you take him or not?"

"I will but what about Jon?"

"Oh he'll learn not to mess with me. He'll learn why you should never hurt the ones I hold dear to me."

"I think we've established on what you can do a while ago."

Dean smiled slightly as he knocked down Seth's queen. "I've just begun, Seth. You, better than anybody, know that."

* * *

Roman walked alone, observing the surroundings of the island with the old man's words echoing in his head.

" _Will you help us… me?"_

Well it wasn't like he had a choice. He couldn't possibly see his people suffer anymore and for all the so called warning, he knew that Dean would also help them bridge the two worlds together.

But the amount of lies-

From a near distance, Roman saw a man wading through the waters surrounding the island, his long brownish gold hair wet and his eyes filled with intensity as he stared at the grey eyed man, sending shivers down his spine and an unexpected pull from within his soul towards him.

The man smiled knowingly; he had to be very aware of his effect on people for he was a beautiful sight. "You must be Roman."

Roman turned his face away slightly, the man's nakedness greeting him. "Umm yeah. How do you know that?"

"Well it's what the old man had been promising us since we overthrew those stuffy dark lords." The man's voice was music to Roman's ears for some reason. "You know, I may look intense but I am friendly."

"Are you decent now, Sir?"

A boisterous laugh answered Roman's question. "Does it bother you?"

"It's not polite to talk to a naked man."

"Why not? How do you talk to your boyfriend then? Does he have to be fully clothed?"

That caught Roman's attention. When he turned to face the man back, he was half dressed in leather pants. "You know Dean?"

"The Red Moon King?"

"Dean."

"Same thing."

"No, it's not." Roman sighed. "When the time comes, you'll all see that I'm right about him."

"Well I'm rooting for you. Actually you'd be surprised how many people on this island are rooting that the praises you sing about him are true."

"Our names seemed to have travelled far and wide," came Roman's dry reply.

"Do I make you nervous, Roman?"

"I would answer you but I still don't know your name."

The man threw his head back and laugh. "Jason. Jason Joseph Makoa."

Roman knew of that surname and its meaning. "Fearless warrior."

"That's what I am; I'm your man." Roman's eyes fell upon the tattoo on him: rows of black triangle on the man's forearm. "It's shark's teeth," Jason continued knowingly.

Of course.

Jason grinned. "It's going to be interesting working with you, Roman."

"Well I'm sure you'll have lots to do-"

"I'm your bodyguard, your right hand man. The old man assigned me."

Roman shook his head. "I don't need a bodyguard."

"But you'll need a right hand man, someone who knows these islands. And I'm your man."

"UCE!"

Roman tore his eyes away from Jason's then when he found his family - all the remaining ones that Dean had imprisoned due to their betrayal - all running towards him, tackling him into a hug. "Jimmy! Jey!"

"Haha!" Jimmy laughed as he embraced Roman. "We just came back from fishing, Uce and then we heard you finally came to this island."

"I had to. So much has happened-" Roman stopped short. "Wait. How did you escape?"

Jey shook his head. "We didn't; Dean let us go about a week ago."

Roman felt his heart swell with pride upon hearing that. "He did?"

Uncle Afa nodded, face filled with happiness. "Said that what was done was done. There's nothing he nor we can do to change it and that the main ones were out with a few exceptions. Gave us a choice of returning home, staying in place of our own in the underworld or anywhere else. So all we asked for was a boat and here we are."

Years may have passed between them but Dean always found ways to surprise him, Roman thought. _My love_ , he thought fondly. As always whenever they were apart for a while, he found himself missing and longing for his darling.

"So," Jason announced. "We don't have much here, Roman but we have some fine Samoan delicacies and water. Join us; let's celebrate your reunion and arrival."

"But we need to start-"

"In a moment. Some bites and water won't kill anyone here."

And then there was Jason.

"By the way, speaking as an islander," the person of his thoughts continued, "you are far more beautiful than I had ever imagined."

Roman paused in his steps then, staring at the man's back.

* * *

"They call him the monster among men."

Dean rolled his eyes at his father in the kitchen after having returned from sending Leakee to Seth's castle. "I don't care what they call him. What part of handle him don't you get?"

Mark shrugged. "Roman's mother's gardens needed tending to."

"Are you kidding me? If he's a monster, then why is he planting cactus?"

"I told him that it was part of his test."

"Dad, be serious! Do something to get rid of him!"

"Dean, you can't just get rid of people without letting them settle in and being caught off guard. There's a certain technique to it."

"Of course there is. I mean it took me thirty over years to learn that I was part of such a technique." Dean sighed as he went to carry Emma. "Now if you'll excuse me, my daughter and I are off to find Roman."

"Leave her here with Mrs Reigns and me. She'll be fine. Who knows where your boyfriend is."

A crow flew through the window then with a small scroll attached to its left leg. Dean removed it, smiling with amusement at the note of Jon's arrival in Bloomville. "Well, gotta go. Your other son has wandered into the town I used to call home with Roman."

"You used to call Lakeview home too."

"One day I'll give him a real home," Dean vowed. "Somewhere where he'll be happy."

"You're his home."

"For how long?"

To find Jon standing in front of the home facing the forest where Seth had once came time upon time before the red moon rose a while ago seemed odd. It was like Dean was staring at himself from far.

In his heart though, Dean knew he never wanted to be like Jon. He didn't want to hold Roman back or lie to him or even make him feel like his dreams, feelings or thoughts didn't matter because they did to him.

The auburn haired king had to settle this first to put people like Jon in his place once and for all.

Especially with the arrival of Braun now, his old goal seemed to have inched a bit far.

"Looks like theatrics is definitely your style," Dean drawled as he strolled past his brother before standing in front of him. "Either that or you're nothing but a coward who hides behind other people's swords."

"Don't you talk that way to me!" Jon bellowed. "I'm your older brother! I'm also going to walk into your castle, walk into that hall, overthrow you and become the new king because it is my time and I am that damn powerful!"

Dean smiled as his brother stared at him, eyes boring into his face. He wasn't surprised about Jon wanting the throne. The man wasn't exactly subtle about his intentions.

His methods though…

"No, you're not," Dean told him cockily. "You're not gonna do any of that. And it's not going to be because of some conspiracy theory and it's not because someone is holding you back or holding you down. You're going to find out what your real problem is: you're not as good as you think you are."

Jon laughed as if he were amused. "You are only strong because of Roman. You're only strong because of the mere fact that you're soulmates. Well let me tell you something, Dean: the world down here is more complicated than the one up there."

"If you mean Leakee, you can forget it. After what I've told him about you, he's never coming back."

"I'm not concerned with that. A person can have many soulmates in a lifetime. Besides, he'll come back to me. He always does. Roman, on the hand, will want to escape you after you become the so-called monster that you're destined to be."

"Shows what you know about Roman. He's by far the most loyal and loving person I know."

"For now. You both come from different worlds, brother. Sooner or later, those differences are going to be more apparent. Our two worlds don't mix. I've learnt that the hard way. You will too."

* * *

The food and drinks had left Roman feeling stuffed and sleepy so he went to the sea to wash his face. He'd see what he could do here for today before he returned back to-

"And here I was thinking that you wanted to escape me."

Roman's grey eyes widened at the sight of his boyfriend - looking devastatingly hot - behind him with a smirk on his face. "Dean!"

"That's my name; don't wear-"

His lips covered over Dean's, cutting him off. So excited he was to see his darling again that he was pretty sure he cut off their air circulation.

"Damn, Roman," Dean chuckled. "That was one hell of a hello. We may need to start separating ourselves from one another-"

"Not a chance, Dean. I came here to find out what was going on and this thing runs so deep, it's not even funny anymore."

"Do share."

Roman recalled to him all that he had learnt from Oswald including of his mistake. Dean was frowning in concentration, not interrupting him once… merely nodding. "So what do you think?" the raven haired man asked when he finished.

"I think it's all starting to make sense," Dean answered.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean the fact that we're soulmates now makes sense more than ever. Roman, we're proof that we can bridge our two people together. This time, we can do it in a positive way… to show that there is good in both sides."

Roman nodded; he hadn't looked at it that way before so worried he had been about all the twists and turns…

"And since you're Chief," his boyfriend continued, "I think it's only fair that I acknowledge your authority and rule over this place…"

When he saw Dean about to kneel, it clicked in his head what his boyfriend had meant and Roman stopped him immediately. No. They were more than this destiny or lineage; they were simply two people in love. "Don't," he repeated the words Dean had said to him during his coronation. "We've always been equals. And that's the way it will stay."

Dean grinned. "Makes sense. I mean the only kneeling we should be doing is when we're giving each other blowjobs."

Well he had a point there too… "Come on. I'll give you a tour of the place."

Several people were giving Dean curious looks as they walked past rows of caverns and tents. "This place needs lots of rebuilding," he observed. "Their homes are just caves and shelters."

The two men came to a stop in front of the last tent. "Yeah, they've had it rough,":Roman agreed. "I've assigned some men to go fetch clay so that we can start building proper homes."

"Come on, Roman. Let me use my magic." Dean jumped, barely able to contain himself. "I love that stuff!"

Roman couldn't help but smile at his boyfriend's enthusiasm. "I know you do."

"I can help you have homes right now if you let me."

"Let you?"

"Well when we're in my castle, you respect my authority. I should extend the same courtesy to you."

His words moved Roman. Red moon king? Roman thought not. "Dean, I'd welcome any help from you. It would certainly make things easier."

"Done. Now what kind of homes are we talking about?"

"Similar to the ones they used to live in."

"I can do that; I can see what their homes were like and I can have it up in a second. Literally."

"Then let's do it."

Jason was making his way towards them at that moment from the second last cavern, a smile on his face. "You must be Dean," he said, bowing slightly. I'm Jason, Roman's man."

Dean raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Oh I mean Roman's right hand man. I'm here to guide him because he needs someone who understands this place and the people in it."

"Hmmm…"

Roman knew from Dean's tone that he was not entirely thrilled about Jason. "Why are you here, Jason?" he questioned, somewhat distracted by the man's beauty. Those eyes and this pull Roman was still feeling towards him...

Jason tore his gaze away from Dean. "Oh right. The old man wants to see you. Requested for your time as he called it."

"That's what you call elders around here?" Dean quizzed, voice dripping with acidity. "The old man?"

"Well, he refuses to give us his name."

"Did you ask for it again?"

"...no."

That answer caught Roman off guard. "What?"

Jason shrugged. "We asked and he declined. That's it, really."

The stretch of smile on his face when he was talking to Dean and him were so different. It almost seemed as if he didn't particularly care about him, Roman noticed. "That puts a new spin on things."

"Oh he's not that far away; he's waiting for you near the beach where you first met me."

Dean's shoulders were now squared. "Beach?"

"I'll explain everything later," Roman assured his boyfriend before giving his hand a squeeze. "I'll be back quickly." A step forward and he turned around. "Jason? Are you coming?"

"Oh he said it was a private matter," Jason informed him.

With a sigh, Roman shook his head and started for his private meeting, hoping Dean didn't turn Jason into a frog or something.

The look on his boyfriend's face had sent the message loud and clear to the gentle Samoan: Dean didn't like Jason.

* * *

"So what do you think of our island?" Jason asked, his eyes in Roman's direction.

Dean shrugged indifferently even though he was curious about this man and this unknown energy he had felt between Roman and him. "It has its charms."

The second he saw Jason, Dean could see right through him of his hard crush on Roman. That didn't surprise the auburn haired man at all; Roman was devastatingly gorgeous. The man walked into a room and all eyes would be on him.

But then again so was this man too; it was hard to ignore Jason's beauty.

While he had never been vain about his own appearance, Dean was now starting to feel self conscious. His powers didn't work on Roman so he had no idea if his boyfriend had a crush on this man too. His voice when addressing him had softened though Dean suspected Roman was unaware of it.

Dean knew crushes were normal but he wasn't used to dealing with situations like this. They tended to choke him and leave him feeling paranoid about the possibility of Roman realising that he could do better than him.

That when he saw Dean and Jason, it'd be like comparing a crow to a peacock.

"The people have been looking forward to your arrival," Jason revealed, his eyes now on Dean. "We've heard good things about you. Maybe you can save us from this mess."

"Mess?" Dean repeated.

"Well it's no secret that we're all scapegoats in this war."

"No, you aren't. Every single one of you are valuable. If you aren't, no one would seek any of you and treat you the way you all previously were. People only do that when they're threatened so they try to hold you down, make you believe you're worthless and only capable to do certain things but you're not. Now that Roman is here, I think things will slowly change for the better. He has that effect on everyone."

"Oh I noticed."

Dean noticed him noticing. The irony of it all.

"How long have Roman and you been together?" Jason asked.

"Forever. But if you want specifics, twenty one years including our friendship."

"You guys are practically married. Why aren't you?"

It seemed to be the question of the day but Dean knew the answer: because Roman didn't want that with him. Dean was starting to find the idea appealing - the idea of calling him husband slowly growing on him - but he wasn't going to force Roman into anything he didn't want.

And to be fair, neither of them had wanted marriage until recently.

 _Or he knows he could do better than you_ , that voice in him mocked. _He rejected your proposal back in the highlands. You are so wrapped up in ruling over the entire underworld that you left him behind. You stole his happiness away from him._

His eyes flitted to Jason who was securing his hair in a loose bun, eyes gazing at the far away sea. Maybe better like him?

Dean sighed and tried to read him again and then he froze when he managed to see right through him.

This man was no ordinary man at all.

This man was Roman's twin flame.

* * *

"Dean is back," Roman said after making small talk with Oswald. The man had been staring out into distance by the sea, seemingly in a deep thought when Roman had arrived by his side. "He's going to help everyone here with their accommodation."

"Not quite bad guy people think he is," Oswald laughed lightly. "But I've always known that. So have you."

"What did you want to see me about?"

"The eclipse is tomorrow."

"Doesn't matter. He's here with me so the last phase of his transition should be a smooth one."

"And then it's down to business."

"Yeah it is. Dean and I will work out a plan to help the rest of the underworld integrate with the Samoans, let them get used to one another's presence. They shouldn't be separated from the rest of the underworld."

"No, they shouldn't." Oswald sighed. "What will you do when it's over?"

"I'll do whatever Dean wants."

"Get married?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"The idea of marriage has been tainted for me. I used to be married briefly to Tom, Hunter's son. It was used as a cover up to retrieve back my blood from them and it was not a pleasant marriage at all. I'm contented being Dean's boyfriend, his soulmate especially. That to me holds a priceless value that even marriage cannot compare to."

"Makes sense."

"Dean's given me beautiful memories. True we butt heads at times but we're men. That's to be expected. I wouldn't trade what I have with him for anything."

"Roman, the houses look amazing!" Jason thrilled when he joined Oswald and him. "Dean did a great job."

Roman felt proud of Dean's commitment to wanting a change for everyone here. "I can't wait to thank him properly." He had a pretty good idea how too; a little kneeling tonight from the Samoan man wouldn't hurt him.

"Oh but he's not here. He left."

"He left?" Why hadn't Dean waited for him? They could have gone home together. "He can't be alone now. I need to be by his side before the eclipse comes out."

"You may have to hurry," Oswald added, his eyes on the sky. "It's dawning upon us fast."

 _ **A/N Thank you kindly for reading. I understand if this story is not for you but please refrain from leaving nasty comments or anons. Have a great week ahead :-)**_


	20. Chapter 20

Twenty

Roman put down the mystery novel he had just started, unable to concentrate, his mind on one person alone.

Where was Dean? It was dark outside and Roman had waited for hours. He had returned home, fed Emma dinner and tucked her in before returning to the bedroom he shared with his boyfriend.

When Roman had pressed Jason about how Dean was like before he left, he merely mentioned how upset the blue eyed man had been.

What had caused him to be upset? Jason? But why? A pang filled Roman's heart then though for the love of him he had no idea why. Where was he to find Dean? That eclipse was due soon and if he didn't find him on time-

The knock on the front door startled him.

Quickly swinging his legs over the bed, he hurried to answer it and found Emma standing outside.

Immediately, he carried his daughter in his arms and shut the door behind. "I wished I know where your Papa is."

Emma tugged on his hair and pointed at herself, nodding her head.

Of course! Why hadn't he thought of that earlier? "Can you try to send Daddy where Papa is?"

Emma nodded again.

Placing her down on her feet, Roman stepped outside and asked one of the guards to call his mother to the bedroom to babysit Emma before closing the door. "Alright, I'm ready. Grandma will be here shortly. Now, wanna make some magic?"

Emma smiled.

* * *

"He may be his twin flame, Dean but you're his soulmate. Nothing can change that. And honestly, we're talking about Roman here. Roman who has been in love with you since forever."

Dean sighed sadly as he sat down on the oversized afghan chair in Seth's lounge. "You told me once about this. Remember?"

"Dean…" Seth started but he was cut off.

"You said that. You said a twin flame is stronger than a soulmate."

"Well yeah it may be true but sometimes people read too much into stuff like that. Love is love, Dean. It has the power to move mountains and rivers, create exquisite miracles."

"I don't want to live in a world without Roman's love."

"Dean, I doubt such a world even exists to begin with."

The auburn haired man zapped himself a bottle of Coke. "You weren't there, Seth. I could feel the energy between them. It was strong."

"Hey," Seth consoled him as he joined him on the couch, "you said it yourself that Roman is stubborn. Don't you think he'd go "fuck destiny" and hold onto you tight?"

Leakee walked into the room then. "How long do I have to be here?"

"Oh. Hey," Seth greeted.

Dean's ears perked. Seth only sounded like that when he had a crush on someone. Wait a minute…

"I'm not sure how long," the brunette answered. "It is for your own good and safety."

Leakee stared at Seth quizzically.

Dean felt nostalgic looking at the man; he was the spitting image of Roman and it made his heart ached. "I think I'll take a-"

A servant entered the room. "There's a Roman Reigns to see you, King Dean."

Roman? How did he even find him? "I'm not here."

"But-"

* * *

"Dean?" Roman was disappointed to find Dean gone when he entered the lounge only to find Leakee and Seth there. Anger coursed through him then at the sight of his ancestor. "What the hell is he doing here?"

The man was part of the reason why Braun was even back in the first place.

If Seth hadn't appeared in the nick of time, Roman was pretty sure he would have ceased to exist.

"Dean asked me to protect him," Seth answered, standing up. "Come. Let me talk to you in private."

The moment they were out of the room, Roman asked, "Dean was here, wasn't he?"

"Yeah, he was," Seth admitted. "Then the servant announced that you were here looking for him and he disappeared. Who knows where he is now."

Roman felt sad then. Why was Dean running away from him?

"He's been on the edge since he came back from the island."

"Because of Jason?"

"Your twin flame?"

"Wait what?" Roman puzzled. "Twin flame?"

"Yeah. I mean that's what Dean said he is. Did you feel some kind of a pull towards him? As if you recognised him?"

"Well, yeah but… Dean could see that?"

"Yeah he could. Naturally, he's paranoid."

"But why? Even if it were true, we've been together far too long for me to throw it all away."

"That's kind of what I said to him too."

Roman was grateful for that. "I need to find him, Seth. Please."

"Already ahead of you, Big Dog."

* * *

"Seth Rollins defending Roman Reigns." Jon stared at the scroll map of the underworld in front of him on the dining table. "Seth Rollins turning over a new leaf. And all because of a warning he was given."

"Leakee is with him too," Ted Dibiase, his graceful host in the lowlands - where he had retreated to - reminded as he poured wine into his ruby decorated goblet. "Who knows what secrets Leakee will spill."

"Leakee will come back to me. And even if he doesn't, I'm not concerned about it. I have his blood. It'll serve me well."

For a man whom Ted had once heard of claiming to love the Samoan with everything inside, Jon's lukewarm response made him curious. "How so?"

"Why I've summoned the king with it."

The king? Ted tried searching his head for a list of kings that Jon could be associated with.

His own father, Mark? But hadn't he himself returned recently-

"It's Hunter," Jon filled him in, probably impatient with his lack of midland knowledge.

Not that Ted ever cared about the politics the people there played. All scrambling to be one ruler over all despite their denials.

Too much blood spilled, too much treachery.

Things were much simpler here in the lowlands… well till King Dean was crowned.

Ted frowned slightly. "Are you seriously telling me that Hunter never entered the dark-"

A familiar laugh echoed then throughout the room. "It's all about the game and how you play it, Teddy boy."

No…

The hairs on his arms and the back of his neck stood up. Ted dropped his goblet, the red liquid spilling out as he stared at the man in front of him. "What the…"

"There's always a Plan B."

* * *

As Dean made himself comfortable on the desk where Roman and him had sat as pre-teens, he was preparing to say goodbye to himself too.

The moon was slowly changing; so was Dean. He had already resigned himself to become this monster everyone said he was. And it wouldn't matter anyway; Roman could move on, couldn't he? He'd already found the other half of his soul.

Wiping the tears from his face, he sighed, feeling the weight of the world on his shoulders before he found his lips being claimed in the dark by a familiar one… one that had been home to Dean for as long as he could remember.

They pulled apart for some air before Roman surged forward for another kiss, this one more tender and loving. He choked a little, overwhelmed with what was happening to him.

Tugging on his lover's raven locks, Dean wanted more of him. Roman got the message and broke the kiss, taking off his clothes fast. The auburn haired king didn't need to think, using his powers to strip himself bare.

When Roman laid him down on the floor gently before starting to kiss his neck, Dean discovered that the eclipse was happening at that moment but he didn't feel anything but love.

His boyfriend pulled back, gently caressing his face before he continued his show of affection.

Dean wanted Roman forever but he didn't know if he could even have him for barely a year now that he had found Jason.

Soft kisses were placed on his cheekbones, trailing the new tears that unknowingly slipped.

How could he live as himself when the inevitable was going to happen? He'd rather be that said king of terror than this Dean. This Dean who needed Roman Reigns like he needed oxygen.

Roman must have sensed the shift in him because he stopped kissing him again. "Do you want me to stop?" he asked.

His blue eyes stared into his lover's sincere grey ones. Roman looked so concerned then and it made Dean's heart swell.

"If you say no, I won't touch you," the Samoan man continued. "I just want you to be happy, Dean."

"I am happy, Roman… with you. I don't want to lose you." _I'm scared of losing you_ , he thought.

"You won't lose me, Dean Ambrose. Not even a twin flame can keep me away from you."

"Pro… promise?"

"I promise. We're a family, Dean. We've always been family. You are the centre of my life and there's no one else I want beside me."

Dean sighed. "But he's… he's-"

" _You_ complete my life." Roman gave him a quick peck. "You're the biggest part of me. Everything will be alright. You won't be alone."

At that moment, a crow flew onto the desk nearest to them. The sudden appearance of the bird gave Dean worry - remembering how they had surrounded him upon his crowning - but his lover was anything but that.

Roman continued, "I love crows. They're extremely intelligent birds. Did you know that the New Caledonian crow is one of only two species on the planet that can craft its own hooks in the wild? Crows also have one mate their entire lives and considering I'm your love…"

Dean relaxed, getting the message. "I want you to touch me."

Lips inches from one another's now, Roman whispered, "Okay," before continuing to claim him body, heart and soul.

Outside, the eclipse had passed.

* * *

When Roman woke up, he found the spot beside him empty.

Searching his mind, he remembered going back to the castle with Dean after making love to him. Maybe his boyfriend had gone out to start his rounds?

"Good morning," Dean greeted him, stepping out from the bathroom. "Or should I say good afternoon?"

Relief flooded Roman at the sight of his love. "It's afternoon?"

"Yeah. We both overslept though I only did by half an hour when I snoozed my alarm twice."

"Well, I'll go freshen up then."

"Are you planning to go back to the island?" Dean asked, putting on a white t-shirt.

"Yeah I guess so. There's still so much to do. My biggest concern now is what to do about the old man. How do we keep a secret so big like that from everyone?"

"Why not? It's been kept for as long as it started. The important thing right now is to decide what about the people on the island. Forget bridging worlds. What are _their_ wishes? Do they wish to remain there or go back up there with the rest of their families and friends? Maybe they never knew that they can have the option to return back home in the first place."

"You would give them that? A chance to go home?"

"Of course. You know I will." Dean gave him a quick kiss. "Well, I'll be on my rounds now. I'll see you on the island later."

"Alright," Roman agreed.

Taking a long shower was exactly what the Samoan man needed (and did). As he shampooed his hair, he started mulling over Dean's offer of sending the rest of the Samoans up. Why not? After all, they didn't belong here unlike the dark lords.

They deserved a chance at a normal life again.

There was a sound of a chair being shifted about outside which caught Roman's attention. Was Dean back so soon? His rounds usually took him an hour or so. Putting a towel around his waist, Roman opened the door and stepped out only to find no one there.

Odd but the sound was loud and clear yet no furniture had seemed to be out of place.

The grey eyed man turned around - fully intending to continue with his shower - but not before having his nose and mouth covered with a cloth, an arm securing around him firmly.

Roman thrashed his arms about wildly, gripping whomever it was by their head (the person seemed to have almost no hair) but he was kicked in the midsection by another man as huge as Braun.

Dizzy after inhaling the strong scent of the cloth, he tumbled on the floor, unwillingly allowing the darkness to come over him.

 _ **A/N Thank you for reading the chapter. I've been going through some dark times recently so I apologise for the delay. Also if this isn't your cup of tea, I understand but please refrain from negative and harsh words. Have a great week ahead.**_


	21. Update

Hi guys!

I hope everyone has been doing well.

My apologies for the late update. Too much negative reviews were getting to me so I stopped.

I'm still in the process of sorting Vermillion Pt 4 and hopefully things will be okay by mid November latest.

Thank you dearly!

Warmest regards,

M


End file.
